Ascende Superius: Rise Up
by Study in Elegant Death
Summary: Ragnarok might have come and gone, but trouble's always lurking around the corner. Meet new Gods, Primordials, and even see what becomes of a fallen star! / Part two to my prior story Brutum Fulmen.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to part two of my series. Part two of however many.

-Elegant

* * *

Sora, Roxas, and Choco found themselves staring at a rather peculiar mist. The trio had been trailing a star which seemed up until this point as a straight shot. The Chocobo seemed weary of the mist and both boys knew enough to trust his reaction to things. As a mythical creature himself, he was much more in tune with nature than they were. Studying the mist further they saw that it began only where the forest was and it seemed to go on forever. Hopping off of Choco, they stared at one another, instinctively holding hands. Both could feel their hearts pounding in their chest, and as if things couldn't get any worse, both heard an ominous-sounding voice.

"Be careful, for this is no ordinary mist. You were right to trust in this Chocobo's instincts."

Both knew the voice and found themselves surprised to already be in The Morrigan's graces once again.

"Morrigan?" Sora instinctively called out her name and felt Roxas squeeze his hand. Looking into the blond's eyes, he understood that Roxas was still wary of her. Just because they were Gods now didn't mean they were equals.

The Morrigan smiled and then chuckled at the boys' reaction to her. "I thought we had an understanding- if we wanted you, we could've had you. And there are more important matters at hand." Reaching out to the mist, she could tell what unnatural creatures had spawned such a thing. Looking at Sora and Roxas once again, she decided to ask a favor. "There are creatures here that have... _overtaken _the village. We would be grateful if you'd help us in restoring the natural order."

"What can we do that you can't?" Roxas was confused. The Morrigan had emphasized the word _overtaken_. "What kind of creatures are they?"

"Banshee," The Morrigan gauged their reaction. Sora looked in a state between shock and awe and Roxas' jaw literally dropped open. Snickering at them, she smiled. "Were you mere mortals the task may have been dangerous. But you are both immortals now, Gods no less. You helped save our world from the threat of Ragnarok, would you turn a blind eye to a threat such as this?"

"We'll help anyway we can," Sora was confident in that fact. Looking to Roxas for confirmation, the blond nodded.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how dangerous banshee are, but we suppose a reminder should be in order. Do not give in to any thoughts or urges you may be overcome by to harm yourself or others. Try not to hear a banshee wail. It can induce despair and has been known to cause humans to die. And whatever you do, don'-" cut off before she could finish, the mist engulfed everyone and suddenly they were separated. The Morrigan blinked and it began. It started the same as it had every single time she had allowed these creatures to devour living creatures. The whispers, that started off soft and slow, a flutter on the breeze. Hearing Choco's afraid cry, The Morrigan looked over her shoulder and gently began to pet his head. "You needn't worry. Your owners will return and the banshee will not harm you." She promised.

_...died. Cu Chulainn died... because of us... _

The Morrigan couldn't help the laughter that escaped. It seemed all three sisters were laughing in unison, for it was a chorus of amusement. "Is that all you have to drive us mad? We knew that he would love us and know glory beyond any mortal's wildest imagination, or that he would spurn our affections, and die with us collecting his soul for eternity." She regretted absolutely nothing of their encounter. Cu Chulainn dying was a possible outcome she had foreseen but not unexpected.

_Loki perished before his Ragnarok could unfold. _

The banshee were getting more and more creative, with The Morrigan's amusement running out.

* * *

Sora found himself alone in the mist. No Morrigan, Choco, or Roxas. Calling out to them, he felt more and more isolated. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Sora deigned not to give up. "Roxas! Morrigan! Choco!" Had Sora not been busy yelling into the night he would have noticed a few of The Morrigan's warnings already at hand.

_Roxas... died. Because of you. _

"Huh? Who's there?" Sora still tried to call out to the others, hoping it was them instead of the banshee Morrigan had promised.

_...your parents, Immortals and even Gods fell because of you. Death follows wherever you go, and stains like perfume! _

The Banshee laughed at the young God she was now tormenting.

Sora shuddered as he felt something behind him. Turning on his heels, he found himself confronting no one. Continuing to walk through the flooded marsh that seemed to be a fishing town of some sort once. Stumbling around in the darkness coupled with the fog, Sora scolded himself mentally. "Fira," producing a flame capable of illuminating wherever he was going, Sora kept walking forward. He noticed some parallel's to the dream Morrigan had first gifted him what seemed like forever ago. The way the thick mist lingered over the water that was ice cold, the darkness and being alone. But things were too quiet. There were literally no sounds of animals, no people, nothing. Just endless mist. Hearing a blood-curdling scream, Sora could feel his heart pounding against his chest and was surprised when the Keyblade of Light materialized in his left hand.

The voice spoke again, but this time she seemed eerily focused on the weapon in Sora's hand.

_What is this? Precious stones in the hand of a heathen born... _

It finally dawned on Sora that the Banshee had been trying her best to torment him. Were he a Demi-God he supposed he'd have trouble with her. But now that he knew what she was doing, Sora believed he had an edge over her. "Show yourself," Sora looked in all directions and called out to the supernatural creature that was trying to be his undoing.

* * *

_...Sora gave his life for you. _

Roxas could tell from the get-go that the Banshee was trying her best to manipulate him. Trekking through the mist and the water, he felt uneasy. He didn't like being in or on the water. The only exception would be showering or even the occasional bath. But being in a marsh with a Banshee was completely off the table for him. Feeling something touch him from behind, Roxas wasn't afraid. Producing the Keyblade of Darkness, he used the simple fira spell to conjure himself a light source. "Is that all you've got, Banshee? Come on, you can make me feel worse!" Taunting her, Roxas wanted to see the creature for himself. Morrigan was worried about her using powers not of this world and the blond was getting fed up. He didn't want to be kidnapped with his boyfriend by yet another supernatural creature that decided it wanted to kill them.

_Ventus died before his rightful time... _

Roxas couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "And we rescued him from the Underworld. Hel is one of our allies, the Gods who have lovingly accepted us into their ranks. What happens when The Morrigan finally has enough of her pet that won't listen to its master?" Turning the conversation to her, Roxas couldn't help but mock the creature that wouldn't show herself.

Letting out a laugh of her own that sounded like a witches cackle, the banshee took in a large breath, preparing for her shriek that disoriented even Immortals. Allowing herself to be seen, the Banshee, Roxas had noticed was like the tales of old. Red eyes, supposedly that way because of her constant weeping and wailing. Long hair with a hooded grey cloak that helped to conceal some of her features. A green dress under the cloak that seemed tattered. Being that she was no longer human, Roxas supposed she no longer cared for her appearance.

Unleashing her wail, Roxas couldn't help but shake. He covered his ears in a bid to try and silence her screams, but it was deafening. He felt like he'd been in a fight and they just got a good punch in his face and gut. After he crumpled to his knees, Roxas got back up and smirked at the Banshee. "Is that all you've got?" Surprised when he felt something on his face, Roxas wiped it away with the back of his hand and saw that it was blood.

* * *

Sora heard the sobbing first and was surprised to see a woman with her head in her hands, crying to herself as she flew by. Doing a double-take as he'd initially been concerned with the person in question, Sora instinctively began to take a few steps back from the woman. It proved to be a big mistake as she stopped her suffering cries to look over at him. The moment his eyes met her permanently red ones, Sora knew he would be in for trouble. She wasn't a Loa like Baron Samedi and definitely didn't seem friendly. His fears proved to be true and could do nothing but watch in horror as she reared her head back and let out an inhuman wail.

Covering his ears, and instinctively shutting his eyes, Sora still couldn't drown out the sounds. Hearing her scream made him want to shout as loud as he could just to ease the agony he felt in his heart and soul. He imagined that was the intention of the banshee- to make someone, _anyone _feel her pain for a moment. Sora could feel her despair and tears fell down his face. In part because of her pained cries but also because he was saddened by her fate. Banshee had been born of mortal blood and turned into something else because of circumstances. Some tales said she was a mother who lost her child in birth, others say she was granted her unnatural powers by divine intervention.

_You fear the dark, yet braved our domain... Even now I can hear that deific heart beating. _

The Banshee seemed to take joy in the fact that she was inflicting harm on Sora. Of course, she was somewhat sadistic. What kind of creature could kill human beings indiscriminately and still remain pure?

"I came because I was asked to. I knew the dangers and the fact that we'd be here in the darkness..." Sora's grip tightened on the Keyblade of Light as he stared her down. He was actually starting to get mad. The Banshee was getting ready for another wail, and Sora decided that he couldn't withstand another. He hated having to do such a thing to her, as she suffered in life and inflicted torment because of that. But Sora knew she didn't belong in this world any longer and because of that fact, he knew what needed to be done. Casting one of the most basic spells he had, Sora was astonished to find there was an upgraded version. _Ruinga. _Reciting the words, he was surprised to find that not just one ruin blast had come out, but a large sphere that encircled and exploded on the Banshee and caused her to cry out in agony.

Rearing her head back for another wail, Sora began casting some of the nastier spells he had in his arsenal, each time earning a pained cry from the woman. Using some of his hybrid spells, he was surprised to find that fire-based spells seemed to work the best. Casting the spell Flare that he'd used on Jormungandr, Sora was still in awe of the fact that it was a reddish sphere that was see-through save for the smaller circle inside that appeared to be filled with magma. Detonating on contact with the Banshee, she let out a high pitched screech that caused Sora to cringe but not as much as her full-on wail.

_I had forgotten the taste of divine wrath... It's been so long since a God other than Morrigan had an audience with us..._

The Banshee collected herself and stopped what she was doing. She knew that she was outmatched and would return to the Underworld awaiting orders to torment more humans. With her exit, the unnatural mist began to dissipate for Sora, revealing parts of the town that had been clouded over.

* * *

Roxas was unfortunately still fighting off his Banshee. He had learned through trial and error that ice spells didn't seem to work against her. In fact, they seemed to heal her.

_You hurt your brother in a dream and it caused a rift between you two... _

Her hoarse whispered voice did nothing to stall Roxas. Ventus had said he forgave him before The Morrigan took his soul. Shaking his head to clear out the irrelevant thoughts, Roxas tried to focus on the fight and what he knew about Banshee. He knew enough to not let her yell again and to that end, he kept casting spells. Eventually switching to fire, he grinned when she cried out in agony. "Gotcha."

_You told your brother Santa wasn't real... _

Roxas snorted. "Is that really all you have left? And that's really not even much of a sin at all so much as telling him the truth." All of the seriousness of the moment faded away and he couldn't help his laughter at her attempt to make him feel guilty. She likely ran out of bad things that he'd done at this point and was grasping at straws. From a young boy, his grandmother had told him stories of creatures like the Banshee which helped prepare him for some of the more... _interesting _situations Sora got him into. Now, for instance.

The Banshee knew that if she screamed again she'd likely cause him great agony and she sucked in a lot of air in preparation.

Roxas wasn't going to let her get out that scream. If she could do this much damage to him, a young God, then he didn't want to find out what else she was capable of. Just as she was about to let out her unworldly screech, Roxas dashed at her with inhuman speed. Striking her with the Keyblade of Darkness, he was surprised at the hybrid attack that escaped the moment it touched the Banshee. Initially, he had intended for it to do a flame oriented attack but lightning also escaped, causing even more damage to her.

"'The dead are meant to have their rest'," Roxas found himself quoting Hel as he stared down the Banshee in her red eyes. Refusing to waste any more of his time on the Banshee, Roxas kept hitting her with everyone he had until she was dispersed and the unnatural mist disappeared. Catching his breath, Roxas' legs gave way and he found himself falling. To his surprise, right before he hit the ground, someone grabbed onto his hand. When that 'someone' turned out to be Sora, Roxas couldn't help the smile that escaped. "How do you always end up saving me?"

Sora shrugged and wore a carefree smile in response to Roxas'. "It's fated." Helping Roxas up, he was glad the two of them were together again.

"Seems like." Roxas nodded and looked at their surroundings a little more once he was back on his own two feet. Sora refused to let go of his hand and Roxas was grateful for that. It made sense that he'd been scared of being separated, Gods, even Roxas was scared. "So what happened for you? Was it just walking around in the mist?"

Sora shook his head. "No. I had to deal with a Banshee."

All humor died away for Roxas when he heard those simple words escape Sora's lips. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Instantly inspecting Sora, Roxas was glad to find no visible marks.

"Her scream really messed with my head but other than that, no." Sora could see from Roxas' aura that he was instantly worried. That, and a little bit scared. Which is why Sora wasn't surprised when he found himself pulled into a hug. One that he quickly reciprocated. "I'm okay," He said more for Roxas' benefit than his own. Truth be told, he did feel okay.

"I'm glad." Roxas had no trouble admitting that out loud because they were alone. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he wanted to savor the moment before things started getting out of hand and crazy again.

"And _we're _fine." The Morrigan hated to spoil the moment, well actually she didn't. She had somewhere to be and taking care of a Chocobo wasn't part of her plans.

"Of course we were worried about you, too." Sora pulled out of the hug, his cheeks getting hot that they'd been caught doing something private. It wasn't a kiss or something uber embarrassing, but he had still 'jumped' the moment Morrigan spoke.

"I'm sure you handled her just fine." Roxas' red cheeks were a little more visible to The Morrigan as opposed to Sora's. Grinning like a fool, the blond still held Sora's free hand in his own.

She smirked. "We are the sovereign of Banshee, ghosts, witches, demons, and... many more things we won't get into." The Morrigan paused as she saw more shooting stars land. "Your journey takes you to a crossroads... be wary of lurking dangers. Ragnarok was only the beginning of something, never the end. We ask that you put your plans on hold and visit an old friend of ours."

"Old friend?" Sora was instantly intrigued. Glancing up at the sky he could see that the shooting stars were still going and maybe they'd continue until they were finished in another quest of The Morrigan's. Determined that they get her task done so that they could finish their own, Sora was excited.

The Morrigan nodded. "She's ancient. Like most Primordials, she won't be telling you her real age. But she's in need of your assistance. Will you heed the call of another?" Morrigan knew Sora's answer had been a, yes, but this time her gaze switched to Roxas.

Roxas was almost as excited as Sora, he just didn't show it. "Any chance we can learn the name of this 'friend'?" He wondered if she was one of the many Gods he'd studied. Having found a lot of the pantheons, he was fascinated in particular with Sun and Moon deities. And the occasional Oceanid.

"Yemoja, Mother of the Orisha. Goddess of Rivers, streams, and many more callings we're sure you both know." The Morrigan handed over Choco and offered her forearms to both boys so they could grab onto her. As they did so, both boys and the Chocobo were teleported to a temple. Beautiful and intricate, Sora and Roxas were in awe. Everything within the temple looked like it was carefully and specifically chosen to appease Yemoja. The beautiful river stones that shone unlike any other, natural spring that glimmered with the same crystal clear purity of Artemis' within the temple Sora, Roxas, and the Goddesses had stayed in.

"She will take you to Yemoja while we adjourn elsewhere. Quickly now. Time waits for no one, not even children of destiny." The Morrigan enlisted her own crow to aid with the efforts this time. As if on cue, the bird cawed at Sora and Roxas, tilting her head to the side as if asking if they were ready.

Sora looked to Roxas who nodded. Sora grinned. "We're ready." About to say his goodbyes to The Morrigan, he and Roxas were surprised to find that she'd already gone. Once both boys got on Choco the crow took off into the sky, her speed matched by their Chocobo. Eventually leading them to the water, she disappeared from sight altogether, the familiar choosing to rejoin her master. Just as they had arrived, Sora and Roxas were amazed by the giant monster that was attacking Yemoja. The large woman was doing her best to keep it at bay but it seemed her efforts were in vain.

Sora and Roxas ran as fast as they could to reach the Goddess but it seemed their efforts were in vain.

"...I pity... your arrogance..." Yemoja fell, the Goddess for once unable to keep her composure.

"Yemoja!" Calling out her name in unison, both boys were surprised when she made eye contact.

The Mother of the Orisha barely managed a smile before she was consumed. Their jaws dropping in horror, both of their hearts sank and they were left to deal with something that seemed capable of destroying Primordials.

Sora was shaking. His eyes were hidden by his hair so Roxas couldn't tell what he was feeling. Part of the blond wished he had Sora's aura reading ability as it was kind of a cheat sheet in these moments. Roxas gasped when he saw the Keyblade of Light materialize in his hands and he began to cast dark magic. "Poisonga." Sora was angry now. So angry in fact that he ignored the dangers and began to fight.

Roxas was in awe. Not only was he casting dark magic, but he was also very clearly upset. Making a mental note to never hurt Sora's feelings, Roxas felt the Keyblade of Dark materialize in his hands. Aiming to help their efforts, he stood beside Sora and began to cast buffs.

"Imperilga, Slowga, Defaithga," Casting some of the nastier spells to remove magical protections on the monster, Sora began to use fire and lightning-based spells as he figured they'd hurt the creature in question. His magic became easier to use once Roxas used a spell Sora was unfamiliar with. The word he caught which seemed to be the effect was 'haste'.

Sora cast his spell Flare and Roxas used the most powerful thunder spell which was Surge. After their combined spells weakened the creature, Sora and Roxas were surprised when the one they were supposedly trying to avenge stood next to them.

Yemoja smiled at their reactions to her. "You two have made me so proud," Her smile disappeared once she stared at the great sea creature that tried to eat her.

"How are you back?" Sora's grip on his Keyblade lessened and all of his anger boiled away. There was something about Yemoja's smile- and abrupt appearance that soothed him.

Yemoja couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "We Primordials are different... Even Gods who are supposedly our peers are different. You see, when a God of a particular calling dies, they go to the Underworld. But Primordials are deathless. Our essence inhabits a new vessel upon our destruction." Turning her attention over to the creature that deigned fit to attack her, Yemoja glared. "While your efforts were great, Lamia, it seems our time to play is at an end." Yemoja stepped into the waters, which immediately began to bend to her will. "Behold! Yemoja's fury!" Lifting either hand to the sides of her head, the water separated into two waves and drained until the ocean floor could be seen.

"_Lamia? Did she just say 'Lamia'?_" Sora whispered to Roxas as he stared at the sight before them. Roxas nodded and swallowed nervously.

"_As in,_" Roxas paused as he swallowed nervously. "_Devourer of children, Lamia?_"

Yemoja clapped her hands together and the waves engulfed the monster. She knew she couldn't kill Lamia by drowning but Yemoja essentially crashed two tidal waves down on her which would have done substantial damage to any creature. It seemed to have done Lamia in as she cried out in agony and disappeared. "Despair warped her into the wretched creature that once stood before you two. Her children were taken as penance for her transgressions with Zeus. She tore out her eyes and Zeus turned her into that monstrosity so that she could devour the children of others. I'm sure she won't be missed."

Sora knew that she had somewhat of a bias because Lamia tried to devour her, but Yemoja seemed to have a dark side like Persephone. Thinking fondly of his maternal aunt, Sora wondered if he got the family temper. Artemis had one. Persephone certainly had one. Glancing at Roxas, he felt inclined to ask. "You don't think I got mom's temper, do you?"

Roxas stared blankly for a moment. He didn't say anything for what seemed like forever and when he finally spoke up, Sora didn't get the answer he wanted. "Are you going to smite me if I say 'yes'?"

Sora's jaw dropped. He knew he could be a handful if he got upset, which was pretty rare but to be told that you have the temper of Artemis herself was a new one. "Really?" No offense to his mother, but Sora knew how wrathful she could be.

"Back there when Yemoja was in trouble you got... _upset_." Choosing his words carefully, Roxas didn't want Sora to be upset with him. Which was a first as he usually didn't care about most people's opinions? "Some of the spells you were using are pretty vindictive. I'm not saying they didn't work or that you were out of place for getting upset. I'm just saying that I didn't expect to see that side of you. Ever. It's kind of refreshing." Roxas smiled. So what if Sora got a little emotional from time to time? Roxas knew what he signed up for.

Sora couldn't help smiling after the last part. "Nice save."

"Thank you. Years of practice." Lost in their own little world while they continued their back and forth, Yemoja finally cleared her throat, which surprised and immediately made both embarrassed.

"I must get back to my temple. It seems Poseidon is upping his game." Yemoja sighed, this time in a suffering manner. Rubbing her temples, the ancient Primordial Goddess could feel a headache coming on.

"Can we come with you?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Of course you can. You are always welcomed in my temple. It's not every day a son of Artemis or descendant of Aine are in my midst." Yemoja offered her arms to the boys with Sora and Roxas placing their free hands on Choco so he'd teleport with them. Returning to her temple, Yemoja looked at some of the offerings her people had given to her. Usually, she looked forward to such things. But things were not so simple right now.

"Back there... You said Poseidon is upping his game. What do you mean?" Roxas was interested in what the story was.

"A little... _dispute_ we're having. He claims the oceans and yet does not pay tribute to Yemoja. I am much older than him and I remember a time where we got on just fine without a _King _of the Ocean." Emphasizing the words 'dispute' and 'King', Yemoja sighed once again.

Sora didn't know what to say. Poseidon was his Great Uncle and he didn't know much more than that about him. Well, he knew stories because of his parents who made sure he and Vanitas learned about as many Gods as possible. Starting with the Greeks, of course. "Oh!" Sora exclaimed out of nowhere, startling both Roxas and Yemoja. "I almost forgot!" Grinning like a mad man, Sora put his hands behind his back and conjured something. Sora excitedly showed the item in question which happened to be ambrosia, the delicacy of the Greek Gods.

"A gift? For me?" Yemoja was pleasantly surprised. She figured the Greeks would have either gotten involved on Poseidon's behalf or stayed neutral. Her face immediately lit up. "Thank you. It's not every day I'm brought and able to enjoy ambrosia. I will savor this." Taking the item from Sora, Yemoja smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Sora once more found himself caught up in her simple gesture and smiled back. "If you don't mind, Yemoja, we were actually about to resume our journey to find a fallen star."

"I don't mind at all. You'll find your fallen star near your mother's temple. The one with the impossibly pure spring. Which, by the way, was a gift from me. Poseidon tried to give her saltwater but didn't understand that people can't drink that." Yemoja shook her head. How is it one could be a God and so foolish at the same time?

Sora and Roxas laughed because they thought it was a joke. When Yemoja's demeanor didn't change they understood that she had actually been serious. "Oh. Didn't he make that mistake before?"

Yemoja laughed and smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. "Yes! And you'd think he would have learned that. He's stubborn like the current that one."

"Do you think he'd listen to us?" Roxas asked. He had said 'us' but he more or less meant Sora. If anyone was capable of reasoning with an Olympian it would be one of their own. Plus Poseidon had helped in their efforts to avoid Ragnarok. Surely he could be a reasonable God, couldn't he?

"We could try and speak on your behalf... after we go after our star" Sora lit up. Meeting more family? That sounded like fun. Maybe they'd speak to Hera before trying that idea. He also couldn't wait to see this falling star.

Yemoja knew it may be in vain, but he was the son of Artemis and seemed to be beloved by everyone. Gods and mortals alike. "Okay. If it's not too much trouble. Do not concern yourself with this right now. Find your star."

"Thank you." Sora and Roxas left Yemoja's temple with Choco and continued their journey toward the falling star.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossroads

Roxas and Sora once more found themselves on Choco's back moving at a pretty impressive speed toward their falling star. Every so often Sora marveled at the beautiful sight before them. Grinning like a fool, he was so mesmerized by their beauty.

"I thought they said after Ragnarok all of the stars would die out... Maybe that's the reason they're falling now?" Roxas also had been catching the show. But he found himself staring at Sora more than the stars themselves. It was definitely a feeling that he wasn't used to before now. It may have seemed annoyingly cliche, but he enjoyed the company of his significant other.

"You think so?" Sora looked over his shoulder at Roxas. It definitely seemed possible.

Roxas nodded. "I figured it meant something along the lines of burning out... not plummeting into the Earth. Not that I'm really complaining as it's giving us something to do." Roxas had to admit he was also curious. It could've been something simple like a fallen rock from the sky but part of him was hoping it was something magical and otherworldly. That hopefully didn't end up to be evil in the end.

"I- I can't explain it..." Sora started to speak but trailed off. His eyebrows knitted together as he began to think of a proper way to convey how he felt about this star. Something was compelling him to follow. "I just feel like we're making the right choice. It's just one of those strange things that I know."

"I know enough to trust you with something like this. I'm also curious, you know. I want to know if it's like the scientists say and it's just a rock. Part of me hopes we find something... hopefully not aliens who want to destroy the world." Roxas knew it was probably silly but there were still stories about aliens back home.

Sora couldn't help the chuckle. "Aliens, huh?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Hey, you've got your ideas and I've got mine. Plus you have to admit in a world filled with Gods, magic, demons, etc, that maybe, just maybe, there's other life out there."

"I'm not saying it couldn't be aliens." Sora instinctively knew that Roxas was wrong because when he thought of the possibility it also felt wrong. He would have said something but didn't want to dash his hopes.

"I'm sure the Titans could help us out if it turns out to be hostile." Roxas really got to thinking about the subject. Just in case whatever it was wasn't friendly, he knew they could ask the Gods to step in and help. Maybe the Queen of Sora's specific pantheon would be able to help. "Hey, Sora." Waiting until he got the redhead's attention, Roxas began to ask the plan he'd been formulating in his head. "Do you think your Grandma Hera would be willing to speak to us?"

"Our Grandma," Sora corrected Roxas. Family was really important to Sora and he wanted Roxas to feel like he was part of Sora's and vice versa. "I think she would be up for it. How come? Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah. There's something about three Banshees. I know it's bad to hear one let alone see one. But three are a very bad omen. My grandmother told me stories about the creatures we've encountered and I can't believe I'm totally blanking. I just know that it's bad." Roxas wondered why The Morrigan hadn't said anything about it earlier when they were with her. She probably enjoyed the fact that both boys would have to grovel to her in case things with Hera didn't work out.

Sora nodded to show he was listening to everything Roxas had been saying. Now he felt worried. Concern etched its way onto his face. "Do you think we should go meet her now or that it could wait?"

"I think it can wait just a little longer," Roxas answered truthfully. Sora had his heart set on a star and Roxas didn't want to be the one who told him not to follow his instincts. Plus, he just couldn't say no to Sora. Being the youngest son of Artemis who apparently inherited her knack for attraction, Roxas knew to just give in by now.

Glad he heard the answer he'd been waiting for, Sora told Choco to go even faster and the Chocobo delivered. Their star touched the ground where the moon's rays seemed to be hitting fairly hard. Everything was bathed in its radiant white light and Sora grinned when what they discovered turned out to be more than just a hot rock from the sky. Choco stopped running and came to a halt when a rather tall woman came into view. She didn't glance their way or seem to acknowledge Sora, Roxas, and Choco's presence. Instead, she seemed to be off in her own little world. Surprising both, she spoke up.

"I know you're there. One of you seems to be related to me in a close manner. The other looks like he could easily be a son of Aphrodite." The red-haired green-eyed woman looked over at both individuals. Just like she had foreseen, the resemblance to herself and Leto was uncanny. Sora was definitely one of hers. Roxas was a different specimen. He looked like one of Zeus' possibly another infidelity that would annoy Hera.

"I'm not a son of Aphrodite," Roxas guessed that she had identified him as such and he wanted to set the record straight. "I'm from Aine's lineage."

Sora couldn't help the excited grin on his face. "You're another Grandma of mine,"

"Another?" Phoebe had picked up on that word of the few Sora spoke. "You're Leto's boy, are you not?" Her daughter Leto had been pregnant one of the last times she was on Earth so the Titan was essentially trying to keep up.

Sora shook his head. "I'm Artemis' son Sora. Leto had Artemis and Apollo. Artemis had me and my brother Vanitas."

"Really?" Phoebe was in awe. "That would make you... my... great-grandchild? How long have I been gone this time? Oh, and before I forget to introduce myself, I am the Titan Phoebe."

"Oh gosh, it's hard to think about. When was the last time you were on Earth?" Sora was instantly filled with curiosity. She seemed amazed by even the smallest thing on the Earth.

"I guess that would have to be... Hecate's birth." Phoebe was definitely certain of that fact. "I left to visit the heavens and the stars, to go beyond the sphere of Earth and see what life was out there."

"Hecate's birth!?" Sora and Roxas both looked at each other as they spoke in unison. Phoebe had nodded and got the sense that they were going to explain something to her.

"That would have been thousands of years ago..." Roxas trailed off. While he did know of the Olympians and Greek Gods, he didn't have an encyclopedic knowledge of them as Sora did.

"Thousands of years? Really?" Phoebe watched both boys nod and she merely blinked then let out a carefree smile. "Not nearly long enough to traverse the Universe. It's so vast and filled with many wonders and secrets."

"Phoebe," Sora said her name to gain the Titan's attention. "You usually only come back when there's something significant about to happen to the world. What's going on this time?" Sora thought about Yemoja's skirmish with Poseidon being a key factor.

"You tell me. What has happened that I was drawn back here?" Phoebe was curious. Surely both boys knew something she didn't as they seemed to be well versed in the world she was no longer keen on.

"It all started when I had a dream of The Morrigan..." Sora began to tell the story and Phoebe didn't seem surprised.

"Prophetic dreams? I see my gift for prophecy was not lost on subsequent generations. Continue." Eagerly listening to the tale woven by both boys, she didn't interrupt once and nodded now and again to show that she was listening. Intrigued by their tale up until meeting her, Phoebe looked from Sora to Roxas, making sure she had both boys' attention before she spoke. "You do know how dark an omen it is to see a Banshee, yes?"

Sora and Roxas nodded.

"However," Phoebe cleared her throat and spoke as she looked to the Heavens that just as they had said seemed sundered. "Seeing more than one is more than a dark omen. It means someone holy or of high importance is about to die. A God more than likely. Perhaps a King or Queen or even a Primordial. If the Banshee acted without Morrigan's blessing then it truly means we have fallen on dark times."

"Hang on a second. You said 'prophetic dreams'- you have the gift?" Roxas was surprised to be only just now hearing of this. It all made sense now. Yeah, The Morrigan in his dream told him it was no mistake, but Sora's intuitive gifts all stemmed from Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded to Roxas' question. "There are many Gods and Goddesses of the Moon but as a child of Gaea and Uranus themselves, well, the burden was placed on me. And before you send looks my way- yes, I mean 'burden'. The alluring call of the moon sings to many. It was important to mother and father, and the Olympians, then the mortals... I grew bored of my calling. Divining prophecy one after the other, exhausting my efforts to cover the Earth in the blessing and radiance of the full moon, the quarter moon, blood moon... Endless moons and festivals, solstices." Phoebe could go on forever if she wanted to.

Sora listened intently to every word. He guessed things could get really tedious to a Titan like her. "I don't want you to think I wasn't listening, but. How come you're not gigantic like the other Titans?"

Phoebe laughed and shook her head. "I modified my appearance. Like Gods, we Titans can alter ourselves to our liking. The gigantic form while intimidating doesn't fit in with the modern world. Judging by how different our clothing styles are, I suppose I could say I no longer fit in the modern world." Phoebe got the sense that a toga dress and laurels with open-toed sandals just didn't cut it anymore.

"Well being gone so long it's not entirely unexpected that you don't 'fit in' anymore. I'm sure Aphrodite would gladly help you look a little more modernized if you asked her." Sora got the sense that she would dutifully pick out clothes for Phoebe probably made by the most prestigious of human designers. Shocker that a rich God liked brand names.

"Aphrodite? Ah yes, I almost forgot about her. Always keeping up with the current trends and engaging with the mortals frequently. I wonder if she'd mind an imposing visit." Phoebe guessed like Sora that Aphrodite would welcome such a thing.

"Just don't tell her that," Roxas said with a smile. It had been a joke but he also meant it. Aphrodite was known to have fits over the littlest thing and upsetting her wasn't on his agenda. Ever. Her stories made it clear to never mess with the Goddess of Love. Being Irish and having been raised with his superstitious grandmother, he knew to respect the Gods.

Phoebe smiled and then it faded from her face. Looking serious at both boys but not making eye contact, she seemed to be staring not at them but through them. "Justice will not be denied. Only by preserving balance and the natural order can peace be found. The feud of two shall become the feud of many." Just as it seemed she had finished speaking, Phoebe looked directly into Sora's eyes. "Your journey begins with speaking to an old one. Ancient. Even to a Titan. The lands have shifted, so you can teleport to her temple."

Sora swallowed nervously. He was excited to meet yet another God but also hoped this one was a little more relaxed than the others. "What's the name of this 'old one'?" Phoebe said the God was ancient even to a Titan. Sora wondered what God could be so old. Slightly nervous and excited, Sora waited for Phoebe to say that name.

"Ishtar. Goddess of War, Fertility, Love, Tears, and a few other things here and there." Phoebe looked now at Roxas, continuing to speak her prophecy to the boys. "Your journey takes you to Tartarus. Nyx wishes to have an audience. Be wary, as entering the Underworld is easier than leaving." Snapping out of her trance, the Titan looked surprised at both boys who seemed equally in a state of shock. "Did I say something?"

"A lot," Sora looked to Roxas for support and the blond had nodded. Phoebe spoke a mouthful. "I'm also so glad you're not aliens!"

"Aliens?" Phoebe let out a chuckle. The Titan seemed to have her mother's laugh as she held her sides. "Ah yes, your wager from earlier."

Sora felt his cheeks getting warm from saying something so embarrassing out loud. Shutting his eyes and scratching the back of his head, he grinned and owned it. "Aphrodite!" cupping his hands over his mouth, Sora called out the name of his Aunt. Almost instantaneously the Goddess appeared before the trio with her back turned.

Sighing, Aphrodite spoke before she turned around in an already and not very well masked exasperated tone. "Your invocation is very important to me, now what can I do for you today-" Surprised when it was Sora and Roxas she had a genuine smile plastered across her face. "And here we thought it'd be a while before we saw you two again. I also get the sense this isn't love related which is also nice and refreshing." Lost in her own babble the Goddess of Love had yet to recognize the Titan. Once she honed in on Phoebe, the Goddess of Love grinned. "What took you so long this time?"

"Traveling the stars and Heavens takes its time. The thousands of years I've been gone aren't nearly long enough to see everything." Phoebe thought fondly of her travels among the Heavens, seeding life here and there. But that would remain the secret of the Titan. Glancing at Sora, Phoebe wondered if she should tell him all about it. And of course Roxas. It was surreal to be back and not only have grandchildren but great-grandchildren. "Something significant usually happens every time I come back so I try to stay away. Then I feel guilty for staying away so long... and here I am again. I hear I missed even Ragnarok."

Nodding her head to show that she was listening, the Goddess of Love spoke up. "Only just barely on that last one. And sure you might have missed out on a bunch but there's still lots to experience." Aphrodite hated how serious things turned out so she shifted her gaze to Sora, Roxas, and the Chocobo. Instantly smiling and turning to her bubbly personality, the Goddess of Love held one arm behind her back. Hovering by Choco, his nose seemed to kick in as he instinctively followed a tasty scent. "You two have been feeding him, haven't you?" When both boys looked guilty, Aphrodite shook her head. "He may be the familiar of a God but he still needs to eat! Do you know what he needs to eat?" Still not producing the herb in her hand, she raised a brow.

Sora looked at Roxas who looked at Sora. "Well," Sora spoke up first. "It said in the old books that they liked to eat something called 'gyashl green'. I'm not too sure where we could find that. Especially with Ragnarok making everything shift."

"Not 'everything'. And nice save by the way." Aphrodite praised the boys and fed the eager Chocobo who devoured it in seconds. Producing more, in a seemingly endless supply, both boys were in awe. "One of my tricks! Much more convenient than fetching things yourself."

"Can you teach us such a thing?" Roxas was not only intrigued by her power to conjure things but also wondered if they'd somehow learn her gift at some point.

"Your powers will come in at some point and I'm sure you'll both get your chance at learning... unique abilities from us Gods. I see that Sora learned a thing or two from aunt Persephone." The dark magic he had been casting was scandalous. Aphrodite had heard whispers of such a thing but it was surreal to actually see in real life. Shaking her head and scolding Sora lightly as she was the fun but almost never serious aunt, Aphrodite gently grabbed his forearm and his dark veins retreated to their normal state. "Who lives the richer, fuller life? The hater, or the hated? Love will always be stronger than hatred. Remember that." Doing the same with his other arm, Aphrodite wasn't judging by any means as that would likely give her wrinkles. Heavens forbid such a thing.

"Know that you wield not only a deific weapon with the power of a Primordial but are yourselves young Gods coming into your prime. You'll discover many unique abilities on your journeys. Perhaps even a new form if you're lucky. Some Gods are restricted in their shapeshifting but as you're both Greek Gods, well." Phoebe assumed she wouldn't have to explain that the Greeks were quite proficient in shapeshifting abilities. Animals and even human beings or other Gods in some cases.

"I'm not Greek." Roxas pointed at himself and shook his head while wearing a puzzled expression. He only broke eye contact with Phoebe to glance at Sora who appeared to be pulling a similar look. The redhead shrugged his shoulders and looked to Phoebe.

Phoebe chuckled. Wiping a tear from her eye, the Titan looked to Sora first. "He has my blessing." Shifting her gaze to Roxas, the Titan sighed contently. "I know you're not Greek. Even if you both hadn't already told me, I could've seen that from your eyes and hair. But you both ate Greek ambrosia, correct?" Sora and Roxas nodded to Phoebe's question, not interrupting her speech. "All of the pantheons have some form of immortality giving artifact. You have the powers and abilities of a Greek God as well as that of your Celtic/Irish heritage. I have high hopes for the two of you."

"Can't you just... see the future?" Sora hadn't meant to blurt that out but ended up doing just that.

"Destiny is tricky. Even those who can see several steps ahead can be several steps behind. You both have so much in store for you. I'm glad that you have each other and the Gods." Smiling, Phoebe turned to Aphrodite. "Shall we find something 'modern'?"

"Ah, I can see all the possibilities now!" Aphrodite excitedly locked arms with Phoebe. Any excuse for a makeover.

"One moment!" Phoebe looked to the boys. "You can give me the Chocobo for now. You're both going to be... busy preparing to meet Papa."

"Papa?" Sora looked at Roxas who shrugged and shook his head. Did she mean Zeus?

"Papa Legba," Phoebe said the name of the Loa they were supposed to meet. "For the one, you wish to meet is sleeping and needs to be woken by a powerful force. A God of the Crossroads such as Papa can do such a thing. I believe you already met one of his comrades, Baron Samedi." There was a gentle breeze when she spoke the sacred names of such Gods. Taking Choco, both Goddesses bid their farewells. "And remember: It has to be an altar with black and red. Try to give him good offerings."

Roxas looked at Sora. "Do you know what offerings a Loa likes?" To say he was nervous about all of this would be an understatement. If they somehow managed to offend Papa Legba there would be Hell to pay. Literally.

"Hm. Well, she did say he likes black and red and we need an altar, right?" Sora was thinking aloud and not necessarily talking to Roxas now, the redhead concentrating on what he knew about the Loa. "Black coffee, rum, flowers, pennies, copper, toys... Papa isn't picky. He also enjoys tobacco but I don't think they'd sell that to us."

"We're going to need extra help with this one, right?" Roxas instantly thought to the many Gods they had on their side. Surely some of the Gods of Death knew how to call on a Loa. "Can I also say that I'm super glad you seem to have a database of the Gods in your head?" That wasn't to say Roxas was ignorant of the Gods, he just wasn't as well-versed in certain areas like Sora was. Maybe it was one of the perks he had being a Demi-God actually birthed from a Goddess. Roxas had been watered down through Gods know how many generations. It'd make sense some of those divine gifts had burned out. Maybe they'd resurface in him at some point.

Sora nodded when Roxas asked if they needed help. "Persephone would be able to help us. Her blooms are like no other. And you could stand to mention it more." Sora chuckled.

"Nice choice." Sticking with the help of the Olympians seemed to be a good bet. Roxas also hoped at some point they'd be able to meet his side of the family. Don't get him wrong, he loved all of the Gods he had met thus far but also wondered what Aine was really like. It was so strange to hear stories from his grandmother about him being a 'Fitzgerald boy' and therefore a descendant of Aine turn out to be 100% true. He knew enough not to question his grandmother but some of the stories she told just seemed so... out there.

Sora watched Roxas' face as he zoned out and began to think about whatever was on his mind. The blond was clearly deep in thought and his aura also said he had a bunch on his mind. Waving his hand in front of Roxas' face, Sora was surprised. "Wow. You're really out of it, huh?" Making a series of funny faces and noises to try and snap Roxas out of his thoughts, Sora just about gave up when he remembered the one thing that usually worked. Taking Roxas' free hand in his own, Sora was surprised that actually didn't seem to work. Frowning at his failed attempt, he decided another tactic. Standing on his toes, Sora made a mental note to mention that he was actually a little shorter than Roxas. Stealing a kiss, Sora was ecstatic when that worked. His heart was also racing a mile a minute but it felt good to initiate things.

Roxas smiled and scoffed lightly. He held his smile when Sora placed his forehead on Roxas'. "I just got you. You're needy!" Lightly teasing Sora, he hoped he'd take it the right way.

Sora instantly dropped his jaw. "Am not!"

"Are too. It's okay. I'll give you all my undivided attention. Always." Roxas held hands with Sora and watched in surprise as he gradually shrunk. Chuckling, the blond knew he'd probably get a punch in the arm or something but he still went for it. "You're fun size."

"Okay." Sora decided to roll with the punches and laughed it off. "So you noticed."

"It's cute," Roxas didn't mind the fact that he was the taller one.

Sora smiled before his expression turned serious and he let out a sigh. "Should we invoke yet another deity to start another perilous quest and likely save the world somehow?"

"I think we should." Roxas nodded to Sora and both of them instantly left the spot in which they'd been standing moments prior to finding themselves standing in a familiar town. Eclipse and all.

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Sora called out to their aunt. "Persephone!" Glad for once that they could obscure their divine form from mortals, Sora knew that Persephone would likely do the same as when she'd first arrived in the town.

Almost instantaneously appearing before both boys with her back turned, Persephone spoke in a serious tone. "Who dares summon Persephone so close to the solstice!? Do you know how angry this makes my husban-" Persephone turned around and stopped her speech to chuckle. "Oh. It's you two. Nevermind then." Immediately smiling at the invocation being someone she knew as opposed to some mortal who had delusions of what they thought were her wants and desires. She would not be swayed from Hades' side so easily.

"Hades won't be angry?" Sora didn't want to anger his Great Uncle. He knew how petty Gods of Death let alone Kings of the Underworld could be. At least, if the legends held true which they seemed to be.

Persephone shrugged and grinned. "I'll diffuse him by saying it's a family outing. He'll understand that my nephews needed help of some sort. Why else would they call me to such a sacred space?" She observed that the flowers she had seeded and bloomed months ago were still thriving. The mortals certainly didn't let their divine gifts go to waste.

"We need flowers," Roxas figured they'd have to be a particular kind and Sora would somehow know the right kind.

Persephone raised a brow. "Not any flowers, right?"

"Spider lilies. The red kind if you're able to." Sora instinctively knew the right kind of flower for the job. How he knew, he couldn't say. It must've just been some intuitive gift passed down by Phoebe.

Impressed with such a tall order, she felt the need to enquire more. "And who are these to be offered to? I assume you know the meaning behind the flowers, but just in case you've forgotten, they're the symbol of Hell. We all have our nicknames for what the afterlife of eternal punishment and I'm sure the recipient will be happy to have such a beauty in their hands."

Swallowing nervously, Sora spoke up. "Papa Legba."

Persephone had to do a second take. "Excuse me? As in Loa of the Crossroads, have to invoke him if you want to speak to any Loa and hope that your gifts impress him, Papa Legba?"

Sora and Roxas both nodded.

"Phoebe said I needed to contact Ishtar. We need someone super powerful to pull something like that off. All of his offerings need to be perfect. He enjoys flowers and who better to provide them then the Goddess of Spring?" Sora smiled hoping that his aunt wouldn't mind.

"Of course if you're going to offer something to a Loa it needs to be especially perfect. Clever of you two boys to contact Papa about Ishtar and Nyx." Persephone smiled back at her nephews. Conjuring the blood-red spider lilies in her hands, Persephone offered them to Sora. "Any other type of plants you boys need?"

Growing accustomed to Sora's side of the family simply having gifts making them capable of seeing or diving the future. Sora seemed to have them in dream form which was confirmed and Persephone... well, Roxas wasn't sure if she slept at all. Clearing his throat as he felt rude getting caught in his thoughts, Roxas spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble I need moonflowers."

Persephone was pleasantly surprised. "A fitting tribute to Nyx. I'm sure it's not every day she's given such a unique beauty that blooms under the moon so well." Conjuring the white flowers that bloomed under the moonlight, she handed them to Roxas. Taking on a serious tone, Persephone decided to warn them. "Be careful boys. Invoking Loa is a serious business. But I have my confidence you'll both show the respect needed." Bidding both farewells, the Queen of the Underworld returned to the side of her husband.

"Where do you think we should hold the ceremony?" Roxas asked, hopeful that Sora had a location in mind. There were so many sacred spaces they could go to and limitless possibilities to invoke the Loa Papa Legba. Trying unsuccessfully to suppress a shudder, Roxas felt a breeze and a sudden coldness on the back of his neck. Sora seemed to more or less do the same and Roxas swallowed nervously before he spoke up. "You uh, you felt that too, right?"

Sora nodded and instinctively took Roxas' free hand in his own. "Where better than here?" Thinking of the Callanish stones, he shook his head. The God of the Moon made it clear that his part in things had come to an end.

"I was kinda thinking the same thing. Do you still have your apartment?" Roxas was hopeful that Sora still had it because then they'd have a private place to practice and invoke Papa. Shuddering again, Roxas could probably never get comfortable with the fact that they were going to invoke a Loa. Sure Baron Samedi had come to aid their efforts when Ragnarok was threatening the world but they didn't have to summon him. He came of his own accord.

"I should, yeah." Sora didn't see why not. Sure it had been a while since he'd been in town but his aunts had kept up with the payments. "We just need to stop by some of the stores in town to gather the proper items needed for Papa."

"It's too bad Aphrodite didn't teach us her trick yet." Roxas didn't mind shopping. About to speak up, he was surprised when Sora spoke first and said exactly what had been on his mind.

"We should grab some of that tasty ice-cream again if they have some." Grinning as his stomach churned and made the dying whale noise signifying he needed food of some sort, Sora hoped Roxas was more or less on the same page.

"You're eerie, you know that?" Roxas smiled although in surprise. "It's like you can read my thoughts."

"Nah. I just think we're on the same page like all the time." Sora and Roxas began walking toward his home and through town. Letting themselves be seen, people gossipped about both of them. Some tried to whisper while others spoke in a failed hush to mask their voices from both deities walking among them. Sora looked at Roxas who looked back at him.

"It's them! The ones who saved the world from Ragnarok!"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and worse a sheepish smile. "At least they're saying good things."

"No kidding. I could probably get used to this." For once people weren't spreading nasty rumors or remarking that they, two boys were holding hands in public. Everyone seemed to be glorifying them as heroes and Roxas didn't know how to feel about that. Never having been the center of attention before, Roxas was enjoying it.

Stopping by every single shop to get the particular items they needed such as food, black coffee, black, and red table cloths, black candles, and little knick-knacks that were especially picked out for Papa Legba. As luck would have it, the town had a magic shop that specialized in all sorts of magical needs. The shop also happened to have a voodoo specific section and an altar which gave both boys an idea of how to assemble one for Papa. And the kind shopkeeper had given them tips as to how they could invoke the Loa. "How could I have not known about this place?" Sora glanced over at Roxas. "Did you know about this place?"

"Well, yeah. I've lived here basically my whole life. I guess we didn't mention it or really think about it. When you arrived everything just seemed to go by so fast and then we both went to the Underworld and all the other crazy stuff happened up until now." Roxas didn't realize he'd withheld such a cool place from Sora. It hadn't been intentional.

Sora nodded to the explanation. "Makes sense. So," Sora paused so he could eat some of the tasty ice-cream. "My place now?"

"How forward." Roxas joked and grinned when Sora seemed to finally catch on to what he said.

Sora chuckled, even when he felt the blush creeping its way to his face. "Did I ever tell you about a weird dream I had?"

"You've told me about plenty of 'weird dreams' that turn out to be prophetic in origin, yes. What happened this time?" Roxas felt inclined to ask, as Sora handed him his ice-cream which had been the last stop before Sora's home. Both were obscuring their divine forms after having finished their errands and wanted to walk and talk for a little.

"I dreamt that I was so angry and lost... in the darkness. I can't even really begin to describe it. There was just... a tantrum. And from what fragments I can remember, I was fighting. It was scary. It still kinda is," Sora admitted, stealing glances at Roxas as they walked. He hoped that even if he couldn't read auras, he'd understand that Sora was still upset about things. Sora figured that because Roxas could dream walk maybe he could read minds to a degree(?).

"Don't worry about that. You've got me by your side and all of the Olympians and other pantheons that are working together for a better world. I've only ever seen you get mad because of genuine reasons and because you're a person who cares a lot. You've got a big heart." Roxas had noticed Sora's glances and smiled slightly. Glad no one could see them other than each other and other deities in general, Roxas grabbed Sora's free hand with his own.

"Thank you. I'll try to remember more later on. Maybe we should see a God of dreams?" Sora began to think aloud, barely noticing the fact that he'd reached his old apartment.

"I'm sure there's some very complex way tracing all the way back to... our Grandma Mother Earth or 'Terra' as you casually like to call her." Roxas had emphasized the word 'our' because Sora wanted him to feel like he was family. And Roxas wanted to be counted as family. He hoped when all of this business was behind them, that is, contacting Papa Legba, seeking an audience with an old one who went by the name of Ishtar that maybe they could start seeing people from his side of the family. Maybe Aine would like to meet her latest descendant.

Sora smiled when Roxas called her their grandma. "Okay," Rubbing his hands together, Sora walked to his bedroom and began constructing the altar to Papa Legba. A red table cloth, black accents and from there he moved on to crystals pertaining specifically to the Loa. Onyx to help with their theme. Carefully placing all of the offerings and burning incense, Sora was finally happy with the result. Looking at Roxas who seemed to be in awe of Sora himself, the red-head gestured toward himself, "Do I have something on me?"

"No," Roxas shook his head. "You just have so many powers that it's hard to keep up with. Knowing so much of all the Gods and how to correctly summon them by arranging altars to their liking. I'm sure it's not every day they get to be invoked by someone who cares so much with great attention to detail." Inspecting the altar, Roxas was still impressed. It wasn't because he doubted Sora's ability to construct such a thing as he literally seemed to excel at anything he tried his hand at, more so the dream walker wondered what was going on in that head of his.

Sora chuckled. "Thank you. I'm honestly just following my instincts. I know enough to know that I need to stick to my gut. That, and that I really need you. It's great to have someone by my side who always has my back, no matter what. And I also like the fact that you and I get all these crazy adventures and new friends along the way." Sora smiled and was glad when Roxas reciprocated.

"Okay," Roxas swallowed nervously. "Are you ready?"

Sora nodded. "You're okay with the plan, right?"

Roxas took a second and let out a small sigh. "Run it by me one more time?"

"Okay. I need you to dream walk for me so that we can be together when speaking to the Loa spirit- I just feel like it should be the two of us invoking Papa Legba." Sora understood that Roxas was meant to meet Nyx as per Phoebe's prophecy but something felt right about both of them speaking to Papa.

Roxas nodded. "Alright. I'm with you. Just... lay down beside me and relax as much as you can. Think of this room."

Sora obediently did just as he was told and somewhat modified his instructions. Roxas who had his back against the wall and stretched out his legs on the bed looked comfy. So comfy in fact that Sora lay with his feet against the wall so he could put his head on Roxas' lap. Looking up at Roxas, he smiled, hoping that he wouldn't mind. His aura said that it was okay. Shutting his eyes, Sora did his best to sleep. After what felt like forever and being unable to drift off, he opened them for a moment. "I can't sleep." He said was a huff.

"Then we're going to try a trick that always worked with Ventus. Can you tell me a story? With your eyes shut. Please." Roxas hastily added the please at the end as he didn't want to sound like he was commanding Sora to do so. Gently massaging Sora's temples, Roxas was trying his best to help him sleep. He even tried laying as still as possible.

"Okay," Sora tried to think of a story he thought Roxas would find interesting. "Did you know that in the beginning people were born fused together? Two heads, two arms, and four legs. Everybody was happy even in this state because they were always together and had each other. Until one day, Zeus, the King of the Gods and God of Thunder rained down his thunderbolts. Splitting everyone in two, this left everyone saddened by the loss of their soulmate. And so everyone is out there... searching for their other half. The missing part of their souls..." Sora had meant to continue but felt himself drifting off.

Waking up in a dark room, Sora was surprised to see a flickering light in the distance. That, and the dream mist was back. Shuddering as he felt a pair of eyes on himself, Sora began to walk forward. Speeding up as he heard footsteps, nearly sprinting, Sora tripped and despaired as he was caught. His heart literally sank at that moment and he shut his eyes, not daring to look at the thing that had captured him at the moment. To his surprise, he was pulled into a hug and could hear a very fast heartbeat. Opening his eyes and pulling back from the hug, he was surprised and enthused that the thing following him turned out to be Roxas.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Roxas mentally scolded himself. Sora probably thought he was about to die. He wouldn't know what his own reaction to such sounds would be if he were alone in his dreams. Thinking back, Roxas never really had nightmares. He could control his dreams.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Sora was trying to catch his breath from the heart attack he'd almost had.

"Do you see that light?" Roxas asked, pulling out of the hug and holding Sora's right hand with his left.

"Yep. I was following it when you were following me." Sora walked with Roxas toward the light.

"Again, sorry." Roxas would apologize a thousand times if he had to in order to convey the fact that he was really sorry.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you weren't a demon or something scary." Sora chuckled. He had gotten used to these dreams being only himself and the specific God. It was nice that he and Roxas could do this together. Continuing toward the light, they both saw an altar like the one they had made in Sora's bedroom only this one seemed absolutely perfect to the last detail. Sora didn't want to discredit the work they had done, but this one to Papa Legba was amazing.

Roxas was about to speak but found himself cut off by a French-sounding accent.

He chuckled first, Papa amused by the antics of both boys and surprised that they had made an altar and prayed to himself. "It's not every day I'm in the presence of such unique souls." Grinning, Papa observed and took some of the knick-knacks they'd put out specifically for him. "Praying to a God of the Crossroads was a very bold choice. I'm surprised at the humility of such young Gods."

"We were told I need to see Ishtar and Roxas needs to visit Nyx," Sora began to explain but found himself cut off.

"Ordinarily what you ask for comes with a very steep price. But since you two made such a valiant effort in helping to save the world... I am in your debt. And Papa always pays his dues." Papa Legba studied the Onyx and then grinned at both boys. "Waking up one of the Old Ones is a risky business. Her people are forgotten, worshipers a distant memory and she is no longer of this world. There's a chance that she won't like such an awakening. I'm sure you two put these risks into consideration of what is to come." Rubbing his hands together, Papa Legba looked to the others who would aid him in waking up such an ancient Goddess.

"The world has been thrown out of balance due to Ragnarok's influence. The Fates have decreed we need justice and for there to be made an example of one of our own." Hecate appeared as if out of nowhere, surprising Sora and Roxas.

"As much as I like chaos and trickery... There is an acceptable limit." Chuckling as he joined the group, Hermes grinned like a madman when he finally got to meet his two nephews. "You two are every bit as adorable as they said."

Clearing his throat, Papa Legba spoke. "I hate to break up the fun and the family affairs but we do have something more important right now." The three Gods of the Crossroads linked hands with Sora in the middle while Roxas sat nearby, intrigued by the ritual taking place.


	3. Chapter 3: Queen of the Universe

**Clivingston**: Thank you for the kind review. It's always encouraging to hear someone loved a past work of mine. Hopefully, you enjoy this one just as much.

* * *

Papa Legba spoke in a particular kind of French Roxas recognized but was blanking out on the name for some reason. He didn't dare speak out loud for fear of interrupting the chanting of the Crossroad Deities. Looking at Sora who caught his glance and seemed to guess what was on his mind because he mouthed the word _creole_. Roxas mouthed back _ohhhhhh! _Gesturing with a thumbs up, he was glad to finally know what specific dialect they were working with. True it didn't necessarily matter as he was a deity and therefore spoke every language. It was a power shared amongst them that he'd be sure to ask Sora the specific name of later on. But it was still nice and respectful of the boys to know what specific dialect it was.

Hecate appeared in her tri form for this one. Each form had its own uniqueness that had exceptional beauty. The Maiden, Mother, and the Crone. Her centremost incarnation held her divine torches and wore a crown of thorns adorned with a crescent moon. Hecate's black as night hair shimmered with bits of red, not unlike that of Sora, Artemis, Leto, Phoebe, and Apollo. The family resemblance was a bit uncanny once you had all of them in the same room. At least, Roxas thought so. Artemis, Sora, and therefore Vanitas all looked eerily similar. Hecate spoke in Greek though her accent seemed a little more ancient than that. But Roxas was no expert on Greek so he wasn't much of a judge on the matter.

Hermes or as the Romans had called him 'Mercury' was tall and slender. As was expected of the Messenger of the Gods, and of the Greeks themselves he supposed. Muscular, seemingly perfect. He seemed a bit rambunctious as he was always in perpetual movement. Roxas couldn't help but watch him tap his feet and even slightly wave around the arms of Hecate and Papa Legba. Both deities didn't seem to mind in the slightest. If Roxas really thought about it, he guessed they all knew each other as their roles were of vital importance and the same. He also found himself staring at Hermes. The God was attractive and there was no mistaking he was definitely from Sora's side of the family. Roxas must have been staring too long or spaced out and continued gazing in Hermes' direction because Sora was now glaring at him.

_Oops. _Roxas would apologize to him later. There would be a 0% chance of him cheating with another God. On the verge of spacing out again, Roxas gasped when Sora disappeared and Papa was now at the blond's side.

Offering his hand for Roxas to take, Papa spoke. "Come now, child. Nyx wishes an audience with you."

"But where did Sora go?" Confused, Roxas looked for the other Gods and was surprised to note they had gone as well.

"To meet with Ishtar. As I said, it's a complicated process. We can resurrect the body but if she does not wish to return, well... Better not to dwell on that fact. Believe in her judgment and fairness. But be warned her awakening is something of great significance. Just as your meeting with the Banshee." Papa Legba didn't like the turn of events he had heard about in the land of the living. It had been the reason why he had dispatched Baron Samedi to aid in the efforts of Ragnarok.

"How did-" Roxas shook his head. He should have been used to the fact that deities just simply _knew _things. "Is he still with me in the bedroom?" Taking Papa's hand, Roxas immediately stood up.

Papa Legba nodded. "The mind is with hers. The body is still where it was." Wasting no time, Roxas found himself whisked away in an instant. Hearing screams and cries of the damned/souls in perpetual torment, the blond was surprised when Papa seemed to enjoy such a thing. The shrill cries faded away and he was in a room filled with some very extravagant items. He found himself once more in the company of Nyx who smiled and seemed to be expecting him. "If you two will excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend." Nodding to Nyx, Papa Legba turned around and disappeared altogether, leaving the two in each other's company.

"Sit." Nyx hadn't meant to sound commanding, but she did just that. Roxas obediently sat down on her furniture and looked expectantly to the Goddess. "You're probably wondering why I've summoned you here, and, well, as for that. You have a very important choice to make. One that could potentially end or help this world flourish."

"Haven't we already done this part with Ragnarok? I thought the world was saved..." Roxas trailed off. Why did it seem like the world was always under some new threat? Was this something Gods just always dealt with and kept out of mortal eyes?

"I wasn't finished." Nyx lightly scolded Roxas but her smile quickly returned. He reminded her so much of her children. Bits and qualities of the Primordial beings she had birthed. She could see most of all Eris in him. "Sora is going through changes... now that you two have ascended to Godhood there is the matter of deciding what you two will be Gods of. As you may know, there are usually Gods of certain qualities to balance each other out. Life, and Death. Order, and Chaos. Time, and Destruction. War, and Love. The Dawn, the Dusk, Light, Darkness, the list goes on." Nyx paused and let her words settle, hoping Roxas would get the hint. But the Primordial got impatient and decided to be a little more forward.

"Sora needs someone with him who can balance him out. Literally." Nyx hoped she was being clearer about things.

"Balance him out...?" Roxas scratched the back of his head and tried to keep up with her. She was talking about Primordial concepts- things within the living world that would not die.

"He was born under the moon. The gift of the Sun and the Moon has always been a torch passed down through the generations. Sora it seems is nearing ascension to a higher being and therefore Primordial. Beyond the concepts of Life and Death, and into a being of spectacular power. It seems the Darkness has its grip on him. He will need a companion of equal Light to balance the Darkness. Will you be that beacon of hope in the endless abyss?" Nyx mused aloud. Hoping that he understood now, she waited for any response he had.

"You want me to be a God of Light or of the Sun?" Roxas gathered that much from Nyx.

Nyx nodded. "It's time the torch was passed on I suppose."

"But won't that mean we won't be able to see each other? Like, at all?" Roxas was now a bit worried. He didn't want that to be the outcome but the sun and the moon, the light and the darkness covered the world at separate times. There was slim to no chance that they'd be able to see one another.

Nyx thought over her answer but there was no way around it. "That is a possible outcome, yes. But there is still the chance that you two can fulfill your duties and be together."

Roxas couldn't help the slump he was going through. Something about losing the chance to be with Sora and go through all of their crazy adventures together was utterly upsetting. His heart literally sank and Roxas was starting to get visibly upset.

"One of many, possible paths, dream walker. Do not despair. Darkness does not always equate to evil. Light does not always bring good. I offer you this wisdom in the coming span of things: Only justice will sate the righteous. The world order is changing for better or for worse and nothing can stop the gears from turning." Nyx was getting ready for it was very close to her time upon the world. Grabbing her candles that were lit with an unnaturally dark purple-hued flame, she smiled as all of the light from the room disappeared save for her candelabra.

"Justice?" Roxas wanted to ask more, but Nyx suddenly appeared in front of him, startling the blond. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. The Primordial Goddess placed her index finger over her lips and softly whispered the word '_silence_'. Leaning in closer, the Goddess of the Night gently kissed his forehead in his third eye. Roxas' cheeks tinted red and the Goddess smiled in turn. He would understand in time why she had done as she did.

* * *

Sora found himself staring at a very beautiful woman. She had large angelic wings much like Isis, long black hair that went down her back and a beautiful crown that was adorned with a stone symbolizing every planet in their universe. Golden and magnificent to look upon, Sora's jaw dropped in awe. Her earrings seemed to be made of moonstones themselves. She wore a golden top that didn't fully cover her torso, a red skirt, long laced boots and the same laces around her forearms.

"Why have I risen again?" Ishtar asked the peculiar boy standing before her. Shocked at this sudden awakening, she knew absolutely no ordinary being could have arranged this. Being the heavenly being she was, Ishtar could also reject such an offer to live again.

Sora swallowed nervously then cleared his throat so he could speak properly to the one literally crowned 'Queen of the Universe' at one point. "I- We need you, Ishtar. Ragnarok came and went and tore the Heavens and the Earth asunder..." About to continue, Sora was cut off abruptly.

"Tell me absolutely everything." Ishtar was intrigued by the story. It was quite the tale. "You say Poseidon will not pay tribute to Yemoja?" Shaking her head and folding her arms, Ishtar was above such petty squabbles usually. But Yemoja was a very important figure and Ishtar simply wouldn't hear of one of her own being disrespected. "I will hear out this case and we will settle the matters. Poseidon will learn his place in the world." Her powerful booming voice decreed such a thing and Ishtar would never welch on such a promise.

Opening her eyes for the first time in thousands upon thousands of years, Ishtar took in a gasp of air that once more filled her deific lungs. Moving her stiff body, the Goddess was slightly annoyed when her limbs wouldn't immediately obey. Apparently they didn't like sudden movement after thousands of years of neglect. Go figure. Sora rushed over to help Ishtar, who proudly was able to stand on her own. "Thank you. But I do not need assistance. Just a moment to catch my breath."

"Sorry!" Sora immediately apologized as he didn't want to offend Ishtar. "We're not... in a dream anymore, are we?"

Ishtar shook her head. "No. I took you with me. We have many important matters which we need to attend." Steadying herself, Ishtar took in the world that surrounded her. It was surreal to awaken in a place without temples, but with structures and buildings filled with human beings. "This is not the world I remember... Nor the one I left behind."

Sora shook his head. "No, I wouldn't think so."

"What of my followers? My temples?" Ishtar was curious. She hadn't had a prayer flood in for some time. And as a Goddess of Love, well, that was troubling.

"They're gone. I'm sorry to say, the modern world doesn't remember you." Sora knew who Ishtar was but he seemed to know all Gods and immortal creatures. Likely thanks to being a Demi-God from Artemis and enhanced when he ascended to full Godhood.

"Even without followers, I am still a guide. My powers, great as they were, will return in time. Even now I feel my strength flooding in. I just... need a moment." Ishtar doubted she was strong enough to teleport them out at the moment. Then it dawned on her that she didn't have to. Sora was capable of such a thing. "Take me to Olympus." It wasn't a request and therefore she didn't ask it like a question. The Gods would take part in the trial whether they liked it or not.

Sora obediently took her arm and took her right to the grand hall of Olympus.

* * *

Thoth was confused when the name he was about to write in his book, the one that recorded every name of a person who had died was missing a spot. Almost as if it was erased altogether. The list was indiscriminate as it recorded the names of mortals, Gods, supernatural creatures and the like. Appearing before the Fates, Thoth had a pressing question to ask the sisters.

"Welcome to our temple," Clotho spoke up, continually weaving the Loom of Fate as was her destiny.

"Thoth. What an unexpected yet ordained," Lachesis measured a thread of fate that was to be cut short.

"Visit. What need have you?" Atropo cut the thread of fate that Lachesis had chosen and held for her sister to extinguish.

"A name has gone missing from my book," Thoth watched the three sisters who seemed entirely unphased by such a statement. Glancing at him periodically through their work, the sisters spoke again.

"Ishtar. Goddess of War, Love, Tears," Clotho began to weave the deific thread of Ishtar that had been cut so long ago. There was no mistaking the importance of her return and what such a spectacular being could achieve.

"The world order is changing once again," Lachesis and her sisters had foreseen it and were shepherding all toward this grand design.

"She will set into motion the events that will shape the new era." Atropo finished and cut yet another deific thread.

"But her name was recorded in my book. Any being written in the book cannot return." Thoth didn't know why he was trying to argue because the sisters merely glanced his way all at the same time and smiled.

"She is not the only one to return," Clotho spoke in a knowing way.

"His arrival is also necessary for the new world," Lachesis chuckled and sighed contentedly. A plan thousands of years in the making was finally coming to fruition. They always had grand plans for him, but now it seems his time was truly upon the world.

"Have faith in our grand design, Thoth." Atropo finished for her sisters.

"Another?" Thoth didn't know what to say. He'd likely speak to Neith for she was his Queen and as attender to the Loom of Fate, she'd have a say in such matters. He would not be overruled.

* * *

Aphrodite clutched her chest as she felt pain, unlike anything she'd ever endured before. And that included childbirth. The halls of Olympus shook and when she finally had enough and snapped her fingers to teleport out, Aphrodite was alarmed to find she couldn't perform any feat of magic. She also felt weak. Had someone poisoned her?

"Mother!" Eros affectionately called out to Aphrodite, the young male God helping her stand properly.

"Thank you." Aphrodite sighed. "Can you help me to the great hall?"

"Sure," Eros' expression said he didn't understand why. But he didn't necessarily need to. The God of Love walked his mother to the great hall where a shocked looking Hera and the other Kings and Queens waited.

"You too?" Hera asked, looking at Aphrodite in shock.

"What do you mean 'me too'?" Aphrodite's pain now subsided and the Goddess was able to stand on her feet without the help of her son.

"You've lost your Godhood," A familiar voice spoke from beside her.

Aphrodite glanced over to see Ares in a similar state. "Excuse me? As in, demoted to a mortal? Uh, no. I don't think so. I'm the Goddess of Love, the world can't continue without me." Aphrodite wished it was something along the lines of her boasting about ego but she was being serious. There would be literal chaos if she lost her position.

"That seems to be the case." Hera pursed her lips and was shocked when her eyes met a face she had not seen before beside her grandson. The person in question seemed to be very important and or powerful. Her crown which was adorned with all the planets was beautiful beyond measure. It even out shown the craftsmanship of Hephaestus which was definitely saying something. "Excuse me? And who might you be?" Sora had the habit of befriending even the most peculiar of creatures. While she trusted his judgment on such matters, Hera still wondered who such a woman could be.

Ishtar raised a brow and introduced herself to all present as she did not recognize these Gods. These were not her peers, her equals, the Kingdoms she remembered. "I am Ishtar. Goddess of Love, Fertility, Tears, War, and a few other things here and there. Some call me 'Queen of the Universe'." Pulling rank had been her first instinct as Ishtar was far more powerful than the beings before her. Two, in particular, had caught her eye. Ares and Aphrodite.

Aphrodite and Ares both perked up when they heard such a thing.

"Love?" Aphrodite spoke up first. She was eager to reclaim her Godhood and surely Ishtar showing up was no mere coincidence.

"And War?" Ares spoke after Aphrodite. He didn't like being mortal. There were far too many enemies who would want to have the head of the God of War.

Ishtar nodded to such questions but turned her attention to Hera. "There is much to be done. We need to prepare for the trial," Ishtar inspected the grand halls of Olympus but found them to be insufficient. Beautiful and immaculate as they were, she had a much more fitting place in mind.

"Trial? Trial for what?" Hera was confused and looked to Sora. But Ishtar was the one to speak next.

"The trial of Poseidon." All Gods were on edge when they heard her speak the ancient name of Ishtar. It had started murmurs amongst the immortals, the Kings and Queens of other pantheons all stirred. "I hear he has gotten away with wicked misdeeds in my absence. He raped a mortal woman and _she _was punished for _his _transgression."

"I did not-" Athena spoke up and began to defend herself, but Ishtar raised her hand to silence the proud Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, and Weaving.

"You will have your turn to speak your peace. I came here only to tell you that there will be a trial and it is mandatory. As many Primordials as possible and Gods that wish to view such a thing. I want to set a standard and precedence in my awakening to this foreign world." Ishtar would never let herself come off as weak. Holding face and looking at each individual in the hall of Olympus, she recognized some and understood that others from her time likely gave up the physical bodies she once knew to become the beings they were today.

"She speaks the truth," Nemesis spoke up, surprising all. Her scales of fate indicated that Ishtar was true to her words and Nemesis as such felt inclined to assist any way possible.

"I will need you by my side, Nemesis. The incorruptible blade of the Gods." Ishtar surprised the Goddess of Balance, Justice, Retribution, and Vengeance by knowing her name.

Nemesis nodded to Ishtar and stood beside her. Sora smiled and waved at his old companion, a gesture that was reciprocated by Nemesis' smile. Though he couldn't be certain as her eyes were covered, Sora believed she glanced his way. Being beside the God who judged accounts of arrogance, self-righteousness, delusions of grandeur and hubris was surprisingly humbling.

"We will adjourn to a place of great significance. Come now. Willingly or not." Ishtar's voice had an edge to it, and the Gods got the same shivers down their spines as they had when Neith spoke.

Neith smiled and even chuckled a bit at Ishtar. She didn't mean to offend and if she did, she would apologize. But the Weaver of Fate was amused by the dramatics and antics of such a being. There was no questioning the power of her. "I like her energy! She reminds me of me when I was younger." Neith joined Ishtar's side as many of the Gods did. Locking arms with the others, she and the rest of the Gods were surprised by such a location. "It's not every day an Oceanid suffers the wrath of a higher power,"

Ishtar rubbed her hands together and altered the appearance of such a place. Shutting her eyes, she could see all that had happened here. Just as Sora had described and then some. The very place that all of this had started: Hollow Bastion. Just on the outskirts of town, Ishtar fashioned all she needed. The earth itself seemed to bend to her will just like with Terra. Forming essentially a throne, Ishtar sat upon it, and the terrain lifted so Sora and a few others could sit exclusively by her. The other Gods though important would not sit as high as her for they were not her equals. It was a kindness some of them were here and not a requirement.

"What's the matter, child?" Ishtar could sense there was something wrong with Sora. Depending on what he needed, she could supply it.

"I'm just-" Sora paused for a moment and then continued speaking. "-can I go get someone? He's probably worried sick about me. It'll only be for a moment."

"Of course you can go," Ishtar saw from his body language how worried he was about Roxas. "Hurry back."

* * *

With her permission, Sora teleported right back to his apartment. Running around and looking for Roxas, Sora couldn't find him anywhere. "Roxas!" Calling out his name, Sora was surprised when Roxas came out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face. "You're okay! Thank the Gods." Sora instinctively pulled Roxas into a hug that wasn't reciprocated. Pulling back, Sora stared at Roxas.

"Is everything okay?" Sora felt like something was off about Roxas. Reading his aura, he didn't see much of anything. Mostly just confusion.

"I'm fine. You seem like there's something the matter with you," Roxas gathered that much. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he had just woken up from a dream. Well, at least half an hour ago but he felt so drowsy today. Something after Nyx kissed his forehead.

"We- there's just something really important we have to go to right now." Sora didn't have time to explain. Offering out his hand for Roxas to hold, he was again surprised when Roxas hesitated and instead linked arms with Sora. Teleporting the two of them right back to Ishtar's side, it seemed there were two earthen thrones beside her. Not as large or extravagant as hers, but a show of faith toward the ones who had invoked her. Were it not for their summoning, Ishtar would have lain dormant perhaps forever. Sitting on one side of Ishtar, Sora watched as Roxas sat on the other side.

_Darn it. _How was he supposed to explain things if he couldn't speak to Roxas? Sora tried in vain several times to get his attention. Getting a little more frustrated each time, he stopped and thought about the situation. Maybe he was clingy. In either case, it didn't seem like he'd be gaining Roxas' attention any time soon.

Ishtar stood up and silenced everyone with her commanding voice. "Silence!" When everyone stopped talking and looked toward her, the Goddess gave the slightest hint of a smile. It wasn't much of a change in facial expression so many of the Gods present didn't catch it. Looking to the mighty Queen of the Olympians, Ishtar spoke to Hera. "Where is the accused?"

"He-" Hera began to speak but found herself cut off by the voice of her brother.

"I am here. But why am I wasting my time with such things? These are issues long since past." Poseidon didn't see what the point of all of this was. The Olympians had more or less ignored and overlooked Medusa's fate. He thought they were done with.

Ishtar's eye twitched. "Excuse me?" She didn't like his tone of voice and asked the pleasantry only as a chance for him to back down.

"The fate of Medusa has been settled. She was to be cursed eternally for desecrating a sacred temple of Athena." Poseidon looked to his niece Athena who defiantly looked back into his gaze.

"Is that so?" Ishtar asked, scoffing at the callous response. She looked at the Goddess of Wisdom. "Was your intent to punish one who had been wronged in such a heinous matter, Goddess of Wisdom?"

Athena shook her head and spoke true. "Blessing or curse I do not know. But Medusa prayed to me when Poseidon dared stalk her into my temple. In her darkest hour, my high priestess begged for my help but I could not intervene. Poseidon is an Oceanid and though I am stronger than my father Zeus, I could not smite him. It was beyond my power to do so. Medusa's transformation was never for such a thing, nor was she charged with defiling my temple. It was _Poseidon _who dared do such a thing." Pointing directly at him, the Goddess of Wisdom knew that she'd be essentially damning him but this was a feud thousands of years in the making. One that eventually would come to an end. Athena didn't know if Poseidon would be killed or not but she believed in the fairness of Ishtar.

Poseidon scoffed and shook his head when Athena spoke such harsh words. "Medusa was no better than a common prostitute! Flaunting herself by the water's edge!"

It was Ishtar's turn to be appalled. "Funny you should use that word. Actually, not quite 'funny' so much as 'fitting'. Do you know what I am Goddess of?" It didn't surprise her one bit when Poseidon couldn't come up with an answer. "Lots of contradictory forces that make me as some would say 'unstable'. Tears, rejoicing, fire, fire-quenching, love and war, the list goes on. But one thing, one particular calling of mine that you have just so kindly decided to put out there are prostitutes. They are under my divine protection, my dominion and you dared raise your hand to one of my own. Not only that, but forced yourself on her." Ishtar wasn't finished but found herself cut off by Poseidon.

"Enough of this! I have important matters to attend! Why are we wasting our time on such matters and foolishness?" Poseidon was fed up and about to leave. That is until the Earth shook and he was elevated. Not as high as Ishtar, but near enough.

"Do you dare question _my _fairness? _My _ability to dispense justice? Take care in your answer for I hold your fate in my hands." Ishtar was getting more and more offended every time he spoke. It was obvious to her that mortal women or perhaps women, in general, meant little to nothing to such an arrogant God. He was daring to try and disrespect her and her title but she had one last ace to play.

"I don't even know who you are," Poseidon defiantly snubbed the Goddess earning multiple gasps from the Gods/Primordials who were viewing such a thing.

Ishtar closed her eyes and shook her head while she clicked her tongue. "You will be humbled, young one. Now be silent, before I find ways to silence you." Bringing another before them, one who could clear the air altogether, Ishtar hoped to hear her point of view.

Looking nervous, Medusa was pleasantly surprised when she saw Sora and Roxas right next to Ishtar. Smiling at the redheaded boy who grinned like a fool and waved at her, the blonde woman shook her head. Some things would never change. And as for Poseidon, well, she'd heard every word of his. Shooting him a look filled with every ounce of hatred and bile she had in her, Medusa cleared her throat and looked to Ishtar.

Ishtar nodded and looked like she sympathized with Medusa already. "Go ahead."

Swallowing nervously, Medusa peered through the audience and was surprised by how many had shown up. Even high profile Primordials like Nyx had come to view such a thing. "It had started out like any other day, really. I was walking by the ocean shore and admittedly admiring my appearance. I loved my golden blonde hair, the way I looked. I know that pride was sinful and after the tale of Narcissus..." Medusa looked all around so she met the gaze of everyone and then continued. "I had taken a vow of celibacy because being a High Priestess of Athena demanded such a thing. And when I walked past the ocean I felt something staring at me... _Someone_. When I realized who it was, who pursued me, I ran to Athena's temple as fast and far as my legs could take me. I prayed to her at her altar just as she said... but my words fell on deaf ears. When I needed her most, my patron Goddess abandoned me. I learned to see the blessing in the curse that she gave to me after what happened in that temple. No man would ever again do to me what Poseidon had done: stolen my virtue."

"I grew to hate the Gods. The Greek Gods, that is." After what felt like forever Medusa had spoken again. "But that opinion is starting to change. I will never, ever, forgive those who have wronged me though." The list was simple: Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and the precious little God they sent her way named Perseus. Petrifying him had been the sweetest revenge she could ever hope for. Until now it seemed.

Ishtar was deeply moved by the story. So much that she shed tears. "It fills me with such sorrow to hear what has happened in my absence. I am sorry that I failed you so." Hanging her head in shame, Ishtar regained her composure. "Thanks to this young one I was able to learn a great many things," The Goddess stopped talking and nodded toward Sora. When he came and spoke to her in her mind she was able to see his memories and learn of many things. "The injustice... the indignity. Gods and immortals acting like... spoiled children and getting away with crimes beyond measure. It stops here." Ishtar looked at every God and some hung their heads in shame because they wouldn't dare try and lie to her. Others held her gaze but eventually backed down. Ishtar was far older, far more ancient and powerful so they knew not to challenge her.

Poseidon decided to plead. But not to Ishtar. "Why do you stand with her, Nemesis? Instead of your own?"

Nemesis was intrigued by such a question. "You ask me to deny balance and order? Your actions invited chaos and disturbed the lives of countless individuals. For too long I had to bide my time, bite my tongue and bow my head while feeding the ego of those even I could not punish. No more." Her mother was Nyx and it was high time she acted like it. Nemesis wouldn't cower behind her mother like Hypnos, but she would stand her ground. In the crowd, she had earned a smile from her mother which was reciprocated.

"There is another I wish to hear the point of view from," Ishtar dismissed Medusa but was no fool. She kept her closeby. There would be absolutely no deific repercussions for her speaking out against the Greek Gods.

Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Yemoja came to testify. Standing where Medusa once stood, the Primordial cleared her throat and looked to Ishtar who nodded.

"The floor is yours, Tiamat." Ishtar hadn't registered the fact that she said the wrong name.

Clearing her throat, Yemoja began to speak. "In the beginning, life was simple, easy. The Gods, Primordials and the mortals all knew and understood the natural order of things. The younger less powerful Gods must pay homage to their superiors. It has always been this way. Would you deny The Morrigan's claim to what is rightfully hers?" Letting her words sit in the air, Yemoja took the silence as a 'no'. "I created the oceans, lakes, rivers, streams... all bodies of water came from me. Poseidon claims dominion over such things but yet denies the need to pay tribute to Yemoja." Pausing, Yemoja spoke again but this time looking directly at Ishtar. "He also sent his lover to try and devour me. The wretched beast, Lamia!"

"Excuse me?" Ishtar spoke such words out of a combination of shock and anger. Looking at Poseidon who began to shrink under her gaze, she narrowed her eyes. He wasn't doing himself any favors at this point.

"In my defense-" Poseidon began to speak.

* * *

"_Or lack thereof,_" Eris snickered with the Primordials. She had even earned a chuckle from her mother Nyx. The black-haired Goddess whose hair was every bit as dark as Nyx's dress made of the night sky itself began to wonder. The trial was something to behold. Someone as ancient as Ishtar coming to the modern world was scandalous and largely unheard of. If she really had to guess, this was likely Sora's doing. Gazing at the son of Artemis, he was everything they rumored him to be. Also quite the looker. It wasn't hard to see why Primordials did his bidding so easily. And if he really did somehow persuade Ishtar, then he was by no means a normal God.

Phoebe didn't laugh at the joke because she was too busy focusing on events unfolding before her. "_They all don't understand..._" Murmuring to herself and thinking aloud as opposed to speaking to anyone, in particular, the Titan found herself on the receiving end of many gazes.

"What don't we understand?" Eris perhaps was bold enough to speak to the Titan because her mother was nearby.

"Huh? Oh. I must've been speaking out loud again." Phoebe figured that much since everyone was now staring at her. "There's so much more at stake here. I know this is very important to Ishtar and the Gods but they need help."

"We can't all see the future, you're going to have to elaborate a lot more." Eris still didn't have a clue who 'they' were.

"Sora and Roxas. Can't you see it?" Phoebe discreetly pointed at the boys. Sora seemed to be getting more and more distressed. She watched his anxiety grow as Roxas didn't bother to pay attention to him anymore.

"I can see that he's trying to get Roxas' attention but failing miserably." Eris couldn't help the snicker that escaped. It was inviting a little chaos to their relationship.

"More than that. He can see and read aura's so he knows almost exactly what's going through Roxas' mind," Phoebe knew that Nyx was 'in the know' about the current situation but everyone else seemed to be ignorant.

"The world order changes when Aphrodite or Ares loses their respective Godhoods," The Morrigan spoke up, appearing out of nowhere and startling Eris but Nyx and Phoebe seemed to be expecting her, as they merely smiled. Continuing to speak, The Morrigan supposed she should elaborate on things. "Aphrodite is all universal love. Ares is masculinity, war, and we're sure you know the rest." She was speaking to Greeks after all.

"Right, but how does this change the world order?" Eris figured Ishtar's return had something to do with Ares'/Aphrodite's current fates but didn't know how exactly.

"The 'innocent' or 'pure' lose their way and turn violent. Generally, those who have yet to commit the sin of murder. And without Aphrodite's influence... well, love begins to dwindle away and leave the world entirely." The Morrigan knew exactly where Phoebe was going with this but it would take forever for her to properly explain things and they didn't have the liberty of time right now. "_I dtigh diabhail!_" Uttering the curse word phrase for 'damn it' in Irish, she momentarily forgot she was in the presence of all Gods, save for Medusa. And that meant they understood exactly what she said.

Hearing a gasp from the crowd, The Morrigan looked over her shoulder to find herself face to face with Sora who was grinning like a fool at her. Snickering herself, The Morrigan sighed contentedly. "As we were saying. We don't have much time before Sora he goes into his other form."

"Wait. Hold on just a minute. Did you just say-" Eris paused. "-other form?" Intrigued, the Goddess of Discord/Strife was impressed. But it wasn't entirely unexpected. Sora had quite the pedigree and he was now a full-fledged God.

The Morrigan and Phoebe nodded. Looking to the Titan, Phoebe smiled graciously and bowed her head.

"It seems my great-grandson got an alarming amount of power. Especially from his mother's side." Phoebe chuckled at her joke that didn't seem to go over well with the other deities in her midst. Clearing her throat and taking on a serious face, she decided to give them the 'bad news' now. "He could potentially destroy the world. But that's just one of many outcomes," Trying to downplay the severity, she wasn't entirely sure which path they were on. Not until whatever happened, happened.

"I'm sorry. Are we supposed to just gloss over the fact that Sora _may _destroy the world?" Eris was most definitely confused. Wasn't it a little counterproductive that he had valiantly tried so hard to save it and now might end up destroying the Earth?

"It's out of our hands," Phoebe said serenely. And while her heart did go out to Sora, it wasn't he that she gazed upon. Roxas who was acting rather coldly and snubbing Sora was the decider in all of this.

"There are powerful beings in place who would never let such a thing come to pass," The Morrigan knew that the united pantheons would surely counsel Sora and try to avert any crisis.

* * *

"It's time we vote," Ishtar looked to the Gods and Goddesses. "A simple one. Thumbs up for innocent. Down for guilty."

Nu Wa was the first to vote. As her husband Fu Xi had departed this world some time ago, she would be the sole vote for her pantheon. Thumbs down. Following her was Amaterasu who also gave a thumbs down. Neith. Thumbs down. Hera and Zeus. Thumbs down. Awilix was a thumbs down. Many followed and the consensus seemed to be toward conviction.

"And it is my vote that is deciding." Ishtar didn't even hesitate as she gave Poseidon a thumbs down. "Any last words?"

Poseidon looked to Zeus and Hera but found no aid. Figuring his punishment wouldn't be too bad, he shrugged his shoulders and uttered the word 'no'.

"To Ereshkigal with you. Quickly now." Snapping her fingers, suddenly The Morrigan appeared with enormous Heartless that Sora had never seen before. Restraining Poseidon and opening a portal condensed of the Chaos itself, she snickered at the Oceanid's fate. He would surely argue with Ereshkigal once they arrived- all the good that would do. But disrespecting other Gods and likely women, in general, was part of Poseidon's mantra. To say the three sisters who made up her divine will were offended upon hearing his words would be an understatement.

Taking him through the portal and into Mesopotamian Underworld, The Morrigan walked a comfortable couple of paces ahead of Poseidon. She was a deity of Death, and they were somewhat bending the rules of the natural order. The Goddess likely would welcome such a unique arrival.

Ereshkigal watched The Morrigan approach her with the new arrival. "Angering higher powers, these days are we?"

Poseidon was mesmerized by the beauty of Ereshkigal. She had large black wings, golden blonde hair that went down her back, wearing armor that didn't go over much of a breastplate. Her eyes like The Morrigans were all white. "Over matters long since dealt with."

"Is that so?" Ereshkigal cocked her head to the side and then shook her head. "That poor mortal girl deserved her revenge. And you as Ishtar said, will be humbled in these long coming days. Perhaps even years."

Poseidon wasn't necessarily concerned as to a God that meant nothing. It was minuscule. "You were listening."

Though it wasn't a question, Ereshkigal nodded. "It was scandalous that my Queen return, let alone pass judgment on an Oceanid. I was excited to hear that I would be the caretaker to such a... _unique _God." Snickering, the Goddess looked at The Morrigan. "My thanks. I will enjoy our time together."

The Morrigan nodded and opened a portal that she alone went through. Ereshkigal could handle Poseidon and he would remain in the Underworld until he learned the error of his ways.


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness

**HourglassNeck**: Thank you for the kind review. I have many ideas for this story and can't wait to finally get all of them down in the coming chapters.

Happy reading.

-Elegant

* * *

Ishtar smiled once justice was properly dispensed. If there was at least one thing she wanted to do in her brief return, it would be setting the precedent that the Gods though powerful were not above punishment or laws.

"There's just one thing-" Aphrodite spoke up, hoping she wouldn't anger such a higher power. "-we've lost our Godhood." Ares who stood beside her had nodded.

"It's 'borrowed' not lost. You both seem to be the latest incarnations of myself." Ishtar's memory was hazy. There were patches and bits she couldn't recall altogether. It was like static on a television. A concept she was able to understand from Sora's memories.

"Latest?" Aphrodite was now intrigued. She was sure she'd remember being someone else. Especially someone as beautiful and graceful as Ishtar. The power she had was definitely something to behold. The combined might of Ares and Aphrodite evidently was spectacular.

Ishtar nodded. "You heard me call Yemoja 'Tiamat' earlier, yes?" When the Gods nodded, Ishtar continued speaking. "Tiamat was a great Goddess of my time. A Goddess of the Oceans and Chaos and it seems she was also divided. Her greatness was given to the being you call Yemoja. And the one called 'Gaea' or 'Terra'." Ishtar had made eye contact with Sora when speaking the fact that Gaea went by many names.

As she continued speaking and diverting her attention, Sora got up from his seat and over to Roxas.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Sora asked, hopeful.

Roxas looked at Sora, his aura still not giving anything away. "Yeah, I guess." Sighing, Roxas got up from his seat and began to walk with Sora away from the Gods.

Sora found himself fidgeting. He didn't realize how reliant he'd become on Roxas and their instinctive hand-holding and connection. Reaching out for Roxas' hand gently, Sora was surprised when Roxas pulled his hand away. "Is something wrong?"

Roxas made a face. "It's nothing- I just. Don't like being touched, okay?" He was being honest, and Roxas knew that Sora could see whatever colors meant he was.

Sora was really confused. "Okay. I get it now. I can wake up. This was a funny dream Hypnos... Nyx. I'd like to wake up now." Speaking and looking to the sky, Roxas looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're not dreaming." Roxas shook his head. He knew for sure this wasn't a dream.

"Then why are you being so... _cold_?" Sora in the back of his mind kind of knew and didn't want to admit it.

Roxas averted his eyes. His heart was pounding, but for all the wrong reasons. "Don't make me say it, Sora."

His normally soft comforting voice offered no comfort right now. Sora felt like he could actually cry right now.

"Hey," Roxas called out to Sora, instantly appearing in front of him. "Just because I don't feel the way I did doesn't mean I don't care about you. I don't ever want to see you cry, okay?" Roxas had meant it when he said he loathed physical contact. Taking in a breath and shutting his eyes, he pulled Sora into a hug. And to his surprise, he didn't actually hate it. If he paid any attention at all to their surroundings he would have noticed that the plant life seemed to react to his will. Even the moon wained under Sora's stress. But he was busy trying to console him right now. That was all that mattered.

Sora just stood there with Roxas in silence while the two of them hugged. Admittedly, he was holding on a little tighter than he should've been but Roxas didn't say anything. It was oddly comforting despite being told his boyfriend was no longer in love with him. On the bright side, he figured that it was more or less temporary. "Do you think when Aphrodite gets her godhood back everything will go back to normal?"

"I hope so," Roxas honestly meant it. "Hey!"

Sora startled because Roxas had basically yelled in his ear. "What's up?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just got to thinking. Nyx kissed my forehead," Continuing to think out loud, he decided to get to the point. "Everything felt kinda hazy since she did that but now I feel like I understand better. I'm not supposed to have this-" Roxas produced the Keyblade of Darkness in his hands. "-it belongs to you." Holding it out, Roxas felt it was only right the weapon go to its rightful master. He also didn't see any potential downside to that.

"Really? Thanks." Sora reached out and took the keyblade. The moment it touched his fingertips, he inhaled sharply. It felt like a missing piece of himself had returned. Which was incredibly odd considering up until a few months ago he and just about everybody else thought it was just a mere legend. He felt a sense of belonging when the Keyblade of Light was in his hands but it seemed that maybe it didn't necessarily belong to him either. An idea formed in his head as the weapon produced itself in his hands. "Take this," Holding it out for Roxas, Sora smiled softly.

Roxas didn't seem to understand at first. He believed the Keyblade of Light belonged to Sora. "Isn't that yours?"

Sora shook his head. "It doesn't feel the same. I'm sure you'll get it once you try." It was just one of the things that he knew.

"Okay." Roxas nodded and took the weapon from Sora. To his surprise, he felt a jolt. One that made him mimic the sharp intake of breath Sora had gone through. "I think I just felt it!" Roxas excitedly called out. Noticing his volume was a little higher than normal, he averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I got a little carried away." His cheeks also felt hot.

Sora observed Roxas' blushing face. Sure he had seen it a few times before but this time he actually studied him. His face had turned bright pink, starting from his ears and then his cheeks followed suit. Sora couldn't help the smile on his face. He was also blushing to a degree. Roxas was cute. "Don't be. I guess it should've been a little obvious to the both of us, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas looked at Sora who met his gaze. Something about when their eyes met felt electric. _Badump. _His heart literally seemed to skip a beat. He was the son of Artemis, after all. That was the only explanation Roxas could think of. Aphrodite said whatever unusual form of attraction Artemis had Sora had inherited. Blessing or curse.

"You were born from a Goddess of the Sun. I was born under a Goddess of the Moon. It only makes sense that we needed the keyblades from the signs we were born under." Sora also understood that each keyblade had different unique abilities attached to them. "The one you have now, the Keyblade of Light enhances healing spells, defensive spells, buffs, and it's imbued with the five elemental stones of power. Giving the user magical -strike abilities."

"Wow. Does it do _all _of that? I'm impressed." Roxas observed the keyblade. It definitely sounded and looked impressive. "I'll definitely take your word on it. What about the Keyblade of Darkness?"

"Let's see..." Sora trailed off and concentrated on it for a moment. "It increases the might of its user indiscriminately, aiding in dark magic it helps with debuffs, executing powerful feats. Such as necromancy. I'm sure in time I'll be able to tap into its true power." Sora was confident in that fact. Part of him was excited to test it out and see what he could really do with the gift of magic. Plus he was pretty certain the Gods would be able to teach him a thing or two. Perhaps even unique abilities.

"Sounds like a plan. Should we get back to the Gods?" Roxas nodded toward their general direction. Everyone seemed to be focused on Ishtar, each individual God trying to get their time in with the literal Queen of the Universe. Ashamed to admit he didn't really know much of Ishtar, he hoped Sora would be able to tell him everything about her.

Sora nodded. To his surprise, Roxas offered his hand which Sora gladly took. It felt comforting.

Ishtar made direct eye contact with the young Gods when they returned. "I know that you all have many questions about my time, my people, culture, but they are no more. Lingering in the world which I no longer belong will do more harm than good. I dispensed justice where it was due. Know that while I may depart this world, I can come back just as easy as this," Snapping her fingers Ishtar wanted to make a point. "If you think Ragnarok was something, my wrath would be on an entirely different level." Standing from her throne, Ishtar made her way through the parting crowd of Gods to Sora. Smiling, she noticed that Roxas and Sora were holding hands. A good sign.

"Thank you for waking me and allowing me to take part in the retribution of Medusa. It was a brave thing both of you did. I will never forget this." Ishtar smiled at both boys. A gesture that was quickly returned. "I was never much of one for farewells..." Ishtar made direct eye contact with Sora. "So I offer you this choice here and now. Allow me to be your guide on this leg of your journey and I promise to deliver. There are a great many things I can offer to you, even spells long forgotten. Secrets from beyond the grave that I can impart to you, son of Artemis."

Sora's heart was pounding so hard it became almost the only thing he could hear. Ishtar's words resonated well with him, a glint shone in his green eyes. "I- There's absolutely no way I could ever turn down such an offer. But what do you mean to guide me on my journey?" Sora thought his destiny had ended with Ragnarok. At least, the dangerous stuff. There was still plenty he and Roxas and Choco could experience. And the Gods of course.

Ishtar smiled in a knowing way. The Goddess laughed in a melodic fashion, not unlike that of Aphrodite. Sighing contently, she decided to elaborate a little bit. "You two ascended the ranks from Demi to fully-fledged Gods. There is still the business of what the two of you become Gods of. For Sora, without question, it seems his destiny to be either a God of the Moon or Darkness itself." That was her analysis. Turning her gaze to Roxas, who stood taller and gently squeezed Sora's hand for support. "You, young one have perhaps the greatest role to play. The choice is yours to take up the mantle of the Sun or Light itself and become a being of unimaginable warmth and radiance. Or to let the world fall to darkness."

Before they could speak more, Ishtar closed the space between herself and Sora, whispering something before she disappeared in a flash of light that blinded everyone present for a moment.

Once he blinked, Sora saw Ishtar there, in his mind.

"_You are a very lucky child. I would not offer such a thing to just anyone. You're about to privy to the secrets of the Universe, Sora. Knowledge thought lost to the people. Even Gods may be lost on such things._"

"Secrets of the Universe...?" Sora spoke out loud and everyone present stared at him. Thinking it to be nothing more than his usual antics, the Gods let it slide.

"_She's in your head_?" Roxas whispered. Sora nodded. "_Cool._" He was a tad jealous but Sora being counseled by such a marvelous higher power was something awesome. If anyone deserved such a thing, it was definitely Sora.

Aphrodite felt a familiar surge course through her, taking in a sharp breath, the Goddess let out a laugh that turned into something _different _than usual.

Ares from beside her smiled. The God of War actually smiled. Then he stood with his arms behind his back. Everyone present was disturbed by the sudden role reversal by both Gods.

"Hephaestus!" Aphrodite called out the name of her husband who suddenly appeared as if on cue. "Build me your finest battle-ready armor. I have a feeling I'll need it."

"Of course. Perhaps some of my chains as well?" Suggesting she use such countermeasures as nothing on this Earth could escape their grasp. Not even the Gods.

"Because the chains of Hephaestus hold even the Gods," Aphrodite chuckled and smiled while a dangerous glint shone in her eyes. "You know my mind well, husband."

"Thousands of years and I still know how to get it right," Hephaestus smiled back at his wife. She was still a fireball no matter what. He knew better than to resist Aphrodite's wishes. Besides, the thought of seeing her clad in armor got him excited.

"Uh, am I missing something? Why do you need armor?" Sora was confused. Aphrodite didn't go to battle. It just simply wasn't a thing. Her wrist had been injured on the battlefield once and Zeus scolded her for endangering herself.

Aphrodite stood as tall as she could and proudly proclaimed for all to hear. "Because I'm the Goddess of War, of course."

"Goddess of War?" Roxas looked at Sora who looked back at him. Both were equally shocked as all the Gods. "Would that make Ares the-" About to finish his sentence, Roxas was cut off by Ares who nodded and spoke out his newfound calling.

"-God of Love? Yes, it appears so." Ares was surprisingly okay with this. Removing his helmet, the God of Love revealed battle scars. One that went a few centimeters both ways on either side of his nose, another on his cheek under his right eye. Blond like his sisters Athena and Aphrodite with piercing blue eyes, the God was definitely a looker. Something most made note of.

Roxas actually had to do a double-take. He stole a glance at Sora who seemed to be looking at him at the same time. Glad he hadn't earned another glare, as an angry Sora was definitely a scary thing, Roxas was surprised when like Aphrodite, Ares instinctively glanced over at the pair and chuckled.

"To be so youthful," Ares remarked. He would chalk it up to hormones. Never having been an Olympian to indulge in same-sex relationships it didn't mean he was against them. Plus, Artemis would probably literally kill anyone who was mean to her youngest child. And Ares knew all too well the wrath of a vengeful Goddess, let alone Artemis. Even her temper was something to take note of as he had dealt with many tempers over the course of his several thousand years walking the planet.

Roxas let go of Sora's hand and wiped his palm. "Sorry. It got sweaty."

Sora was now curious and wanted to have a private conversation so he whispered in Roxas' ear. "_Do you feel normal? Did restoring Ares' and Aphrodite's godhood do anything?_"

Roxas glanced at Sora and gently shook his head. "_I think because they're both switched and not their right callings it didn't work. Or maybe it'll take time to adjust?_"

Sora nodded. "_I just hope Aphrodite doesn't actually end up going to war. What if she gets a scar?_" He didn't want to think of that outcome but it was a possibility. Ares' scars looked attractive and he seemed proud of them but somehow Sora doubted Aphrodite would be able to see the beauty in such a thing.

"Heavens forbid such a thing," Aphrodite wasn't shy in admitting she overheard their conversation. "My husband will make me the finest fashionable armor there is. I'm sure both of you would know better than to question the mighty forge of the Gods? He aided in many battles- not just Ragnarok. The Titans, Troy, your mother Artemis' bow and arrows, the list goes on boys. Maybe one day you'll find yourselves receiving a gift from my husband and myself. Our nephews are overdue the best craftmanship the Greek Gods have to offer." Aphrodite had cracked a smile when she asked if they knew enough to respect her husband. She didn't want to seem overly serious but Hephaestus would be respected above all else. "Fighting in high heels may be a chore from time to time but it's worth it." Ending on a lighter note seemed better to her.

Sora and Roxas had both nodded and listened to Aphrodite's words. Both turned to one another, excited. Sora was much better at displaying his. Because of his aura reading skills, he knew that Roxas was equally enthused.

"Absolutely criminal. I would never allow such a thing," came the seductive voice of the most beloved of Loa. Her husband Papa Legba who was equal to her in power and much like herself a deceptive appearance was also beloved by the people. Her light skin was _almost _white, a beautiful red gown with jewels to match. Erzulie also wore many bracelets and rings that matched. Her hair was long, black and wavy and went perfectly with her brown eyes.

Aphrodite grinned the moment her eyes laid upon Erzulie. "Where have you been? I almost gave up hope you were coming."

"And miss all of the excitement? I don't think so." Erzulie smirked back at Aphrodite, the Loa of Love, the Moon, dreams, hopes, aspirations and so many more things was delighted to be in the presence of an old dear friend and the latest of Gods. Making eye contact with Sora and Roxas, she smiled. "Don't worry boys- your time will come. Fixing this is the top of my list. The imbalance of Love and War is one to be respected above all else."

Sora and Roxas were both in awe of Erzulie's beauty. The Loa was simply beyond compare in her beauty. Much like Aphrodite. They didn't dare try and compare either God as it would only spark controversy. Sora looked at Roxas who looked back at him.

"If you don't mind us asking," Roxas spoke up and gently squeezed Sora's hand. "Who are you, exactly?"

Erzulie was humored by the question. And lucky for Roxas she didn't take offense to such a thing. For her wrath would very much be something to behold. "I am the wife of the one you summoned to invoke Ishtar." Hinting at her own nature, the Loa waited patiently for the moment of realization.

"Erzulie?" Sora spoke her name, still totally in awe of the Loa.

Nodding to her name, Erzulie turned her attention to Ares. "A beauty of your caliber wasted on the battlefield-" Gently tracing his scars in a somewhat seductive manner, the Loa chuckled when he reacted in a somewhat reciprocal manner. "-I have no doubt you would make a splendid God of Love for someone who has walked the road of violence and warmongering. Able to sew seeds from the spectrum of love to all over. But unfortunately... this walk of life just wasn't in your cards. I come here now to right this wrong." Beckoning him forward, Erzulie was going to swap their Godhoods back to normal.

Aphrodite scoffed lightly. "And here I thought I was going to be in for some fun. Oh well. I'll go back to normal." There was no sense in her trying to defy Erzulie. She was a good, dear friend to Aphrodite and disrespecting a Loa let alone Erzulie herself wasn't on her list of things to do.

Erzulie smiled. "It's thrilling to see what could have been but never will be. The chaos did right when it spawned you two. Perfect opposites who complement each other." Though she had been speaking to Aphrodite and Ares, her gaze went to Sora and Roxas. Both boys had smiled under her gaze and even stood taller. Something she had noted. Holding out her arms to Aphrodite and Ares, she was humored when they both gripped her forearms in the same manner. One that had been used on the battlefield by ancient warriors in the past in order to show respect. Pleased with their humility as many Gods had the arrogance to think they were above such things, Erzulie began to speak in creole.

All Gods present could interpret the words and it finally dawned on Roxas to ask Sora. Gently squeezing his hand to gain his attention, Roxas began to smile softly when Sora finally looked his way. "_Hey. What's the power for understanding all languages? Omni... something or other?_"

Sora nodded. "_Omnilingualism. The ability to speak and interpret all languages._" Surprised that Roxas had asked him such a thing, he was even more so when Roxas literally hugged him.

"_Thank the Gods! You don't know how much that had been bugging me! I'm glad you're so smart at all this stuff. It's really saved us on so many occasions._" Roxas figured Erzulie's ritual was working to a degree because he could hear his heartbeat right now. It was starting to race much like it always did whenever he was with Sora.

Sora was so happy he literally grinned. Chuckling before he could respond, he hoped they weren't being too loud or disrespectful. A quick glance at Erzulie, Ares, and Aphrodite said they weren't though. All three of them seemed equally interested in the duo. "_Yeah, but you taught me how to use magic in ways I never thought possible. I'm so glad to have met you._"

"_Same. We really lucked out that Morrigan and the Fates decided to have us meet each other._" Roxas would be eternally grateful to the Gods for the gifts in his life. Even if he was now one of them, there was no denying the divine intervention in both his and Sora's lives.

Erzulie shut her eyes and began to hum, tilting her head back. Speaking hastened creole, Sora had been able to catch the words 'bend' and 'energy'. The Loa seemed to be doing just that as a glow entered her body from Aphrodite and then Ares. Taking in a sharp breath and opening her eyes, she transferred the energy of not one but two Greek Gods simultaneously. Primordial Greek Gods, which made the ordeal rather _difficult _but not impossible. Letting go of their hands at the same time, Erzulie grinned. "That was certainly an _interesting _feeling. How do you feel?"

Aphrodite grinned happily. "Like me again. Which is a pretty great feeling. Thank you." It certainly had its perks having friends on the other side. Especially Erzulie. Being that they were both Goddesses of Love they understood each other fairly well.

Ares put his helmet back on and nodded to Erzulie. "Thank you." Being a God of Love was interesting for the fleeting moment but he too was glad to be back. The God of War grinned at the sons of Artemis and Aine respectively. Had it been just him or did both boys have a tinge of lust for him when he was a God of Love? It was kind of comforting to know he had options if he ever decided to go the other way. Not that he would be trying that any time soon.

"How do you feel?" Sora asked Roxas. All Gods could hear him and pretended they weren't eavesdropping. Aphrodite, in particular, was interested.

"Honestly?" Roxas thought about it for a moment. "Like the world's biggest jerk. I didn't know Aphrodite losing her godhood would be such an ordeal. Falling out of love and back in love is definitely interesting."

"You love me?" Sora was surprised. In a good way.

"Well, yeah." Roxas shrugged his shoulders and nodded. It should have been a little obvious at this point.

Before he could say anything, Sora, Roxas and all the Gods/Primordials present were surprised when innumerable Heartless arrived. Varying in size, danger, and abilities usually for subduing those destined to die. Legend had it that the more powerful Heartless were humans in their time gifted with unnatural gifts in death. Not unlike the Banshee encountered by the boys prior. Sora and Roxas summoned their respective keyblades only this time something was different.

The moment the Keyblade of Darkness entered Sora's hands, something peculiar happened. It evaporated and then the sky darkened. Shadows blended into a blur beneath Sora and suddenly the darkness itself began to bond with him. His red hair became so dark-hued that it was almost black. His green eyes were no more. Instead, they resembled those of the Heartless, yellow orbs. His outfit seemed to follow suit with this, and wisps of Darkness began to shimmer from his body. At first, he wore a blank expression for some time until he finally grinned.


	5. Chapter 5: My home

Sora let out a laugh that to him sounded normal but to the Gods and Primordials present sounded like a powerful way cry. Heartless approached him and began to swarm in their endless sea of summoned otherworldly creatures. Feeling good and more powerful than ever, Sora's hands balled into fists as he proclaimed to the Heavens for all to hear. "I'm not afraid of anything, anymore!"

Roxas' eyes widened when he and the other higher beings who mind you understood and could interpret all languages heard nothing more than inaudible growls coming from Sora. At least, he hoped that underneath his... new look that Sora was still Sora under there. Roxas didn't have the luxury of aura reading to know whether or not his noises were a good thing. An uneasy smile made its way across his face. "Sora," Calling out his boyfriend's name, the new creature that stood before everyone looked at him and tilted its head to the side. Taking it as a good sign, Roxas was a little relieved. That is until the fighting began.

Sora moved as fast as lightning. Some of his movements were so fast it seemed as if he was literally gliding and teleporting. He began to fight the Heartless hand-to-hand and defied gravity. Literally. Roxas had to do a double-check but Sora's feet were leaving the ground as he began to roundhouse and use some defensive moves. After defeating some of the lesser Heartless he sat there for a moment as if contemplating something. What, Roxas couldn't say. He just hoped whatever was going on in that head of his was something good.

* * *

"_You are the Darkness, Sora. In the middle of becoming a being of spectacular power. Beyond life, beyond death. I have no doubt under my tutelage you will become something great._" Ishtar smiled at Sora, the Goddess letting out a melodic chuckle that reminded Sora very much of his aunt Aphrodite. As Ishtar had confirmed they were more or less the same person, Sora was glad to know he had family in such high places.

"_But my pantheon has a God of the Darkness. His name is Erebus, and he's the husband of Nyx, father to her many children, one of the first beings in existence._" Sora could go on forever if he had to about facts having to do with the Gods. He hoped Ishtar found his knowledge useful and that he didn't come off as a know it all.

"_What if I told you that being 'part of a pantheon' is a footnote in your history? You may be Greek, and therefore a Greek God, but you and Roxas were born for so much more. If I have anything to say about it, which, I do, you two will be Kings._" Ishtar watched his humble reaction, amused by such a thing. It was refreshing to be around such a young God. He had quite the pedigree and had helped save the world, which definitely earned him props and 'the right' to strut around like he was something. But yet he showed such humility to her. Something that was not lost on Ishtar.

"_Kings? Wouldn't that mean... You're not going to kill Zeus, right? Because I'm sure a lot of people would freak out. Also please don't kill Hera._" Sora didn't want to see his grandparents die. Or anyone, really.

Ishtar laughed again and shook her head. "_How could one know so much and so little at the same time? I'm not going to murder anyone. Your destinies are to forge a new path. A new pantheon, temples, worshipers. But first, we have a pressing matter._" Sora waited for Ishtar to speak again as he was curious. "_You're doing well in your fight right now but I'd like to step in. If you'll allow me to?_"

Sora didn't see any way he could turn her down. She was a literal Goddess of War and her experience in the current battle he was taking part in would be invaluable. Nodding to her, he was surprised when Ishtar suddenly appeared behind him. Placing her hands on either side of his temples, she shut her eyes and began to speak an ancient language.

* * *

When Sora's consciousness returned to the battlefield, it was like he was watching someone else. His body moved, but they were not motions he recognized. It was cool, to say the least. His feet began to dance on the ground as his body was kept in perpetual movement. One of the larger Heartless closed in on him and Sora watched as his feet left the ground to spinning back kick the Heartless in the face. He dodged another's attack and then backflipped twice. _Whoa. _

'_Thank you. I'm pulling out some of my more advanced moves. As I said, you're a very lucky boy. We have so much to go over._'

Ishtar spoke to him inside his head and Sora was okay with her control. She had promised and was now delivering. A substantial amount of Heartless was defeated because of Sora's newfound power and Ishtar's prowess in battle. All seemed to be going well by the duo's standards but the Gods were still on the fence.

"Okay. Who taught him martial arts?" Aphrodite looked around for a show of hands but found herself staring blankly at Gods who glanced just as curiously back at her.

Artemis was also interested in the answer. Raising a brow, she wondered if his mortal parents had enrolled him in such a thing. If so it seemed they made the right decision. Almost as if he somehow knew she was there, Sora's head turned to look at his mother. Artemis was surprised when he managed to wave to her while still fending off Heartless after Heartless. Wearing an uneasy smile and waving back, she mused aloud. "Sora, don't you look... _different_."

"Right?" Roxas couldn't have picked a better word to describe Sora in this current moment. But one thing was for certain, he definitely knew how to defend himself.

Nyx surprised everyone as she came forward. Walking gracefully and with purpose, the Goddess of Night made her way over to Sora. The Heartless hoard stopped attacking for they knew the danger they faced if any one of them managed to hit or offend Nyx. Instead, they turned their attention toward the other Gods and attacked them. "I know you're probably enjoying this new form of yours, Sora. But now is not the time." Nyx shook her head and then smiled. "I'm going to teach you one of the most powerful forms of magic. The gift of nothingness. A silence."

Sora tilted his head to the side as if wondering what she meant. He knew quite a bit about Gods and the like but some terminology regarding magic eluded him from time to time.

Nyx closed the space between her and Sora so she could whisper the incantation to him. Once she finished speaking, she stood back a bit and noticed a single tear fall down Sora's cheeks from his new form. "Now bend the shadows to your divine will. Remove the gift of magic from the clutches of those who might dare lift a finger to harm you one day. If it is the will of Ishtar, I will tell you the true history of this world, Sora."

Sora had flushed when Nyx was so close and whispering intimately in his ear. It wasn't every day a Primordial imbued another with their wisdom. Let alone Nyx of all Gods as she was very much up there in power, beauty, and danger. If he really looked at her, which he tried not to stare too long as it'd probably be construed as rude, Sora knew that Nyx was beautiful. He would've given anything to ride in her chariot.

* * *

_'It is my divine will that you impart this knowledge, dark matron.' _Ishtar spoke from inside Sora's head and looked at the Keyblade wielder. _'You wish for such a thing? I'm sure it could be arrange-' _Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Sora latching onto her and exclaiming loudly.

'_Really!?' _His eyes sparkled as the son of Artemis waited for his answer. Ishtar had nodded to him and then Sora realized he was hugging the literal Queen of the Universe. Although he was the Grandson of Zeus, Hera, and Leto, Great-Grandson to Cronus, Rhea, and Phoebe he still wasn't sure if he was high enough ranking to be touching someone of her caliber with such familiarity. Lucky for him, Ishtar had smiled.

'_We all keep telling you, Sora. There's nothing wrong with admiring the beauty of others. Our eyes may stray, but hearts aren't so easily swayed. And you are more than allowed to hug me. You saved the world from the brink of destruction, unified the Gods, and now seek to forge a new path. I can't wait to see how it all unfolds. The Morrigan did right in choosing you. And I am eternally in your debt.' _Ishtar bowed her head, which was saying something as the weight of her crown was substantial. That, and there was absolutely almost no one else left standing that she would do such a thing for. Maybe Roxas. But the other Gods simply put were not her equals.

Sora grinned as he scratched the back of his head. '_Thank you._'

* * *

"_Silence,_" Nyx spoke with conviction, her cast of the spell condensed all shadows, including the Heartless into something more. It covered such a widespread area that the Gods were in awe. Nyx's power was something to behold. Much like the moment that Sora reverted to his normal self, keyblade in hand. Smiling at her work, the Goddess of Night revoked her spell, which caused an explosion. None of her allies were harmed but the Heartless were no more. The moon also seemed to be in full effect as the darkness that had been conjured was now gone.

"Thank you," Sora smiled back at Nyx.

"Not a problem. Now, for the way the universe began." Nyx smiled and paused for a moment as if she were carefully picking and choosing her words. "You see, in the beginning, there was nothing like the stories told. But there wasn't just nothing- there was the darkness. From the darkness came many beings. The world as we know it today is drastically different from how things were back then. Much like how you were a Demi-God when your journey began. Each change was necessary in order to better the living situations of all involved." Nyx seemed to be thinking of how to properly word things. She didn't want to blather on and bore herself but she also wanted to explain things properly. "You recall Ishtar saying the name 'Tiamat', right?"

Sora nodded. "The Goddess of Chaos and Oceans," Nyx nodded to his answer, seemingly pleased.

"Very good. Unfortunately, as great and powerful as she was, Tiamat fell and her greatness was split into two. Ishtar explained this as Gaea and Yemoja inheriting key elements of her. Gaea and Uranus created the Earth, Sky and the Chaos itself was reborn, Yemoja created the Oceans, Lakes, Rivers, she even aided in the creation of mankind who were given form by Nu Wa and imbued with the elements to come to life. But as to where I was going with this, well, Sora, you are the Darkness. A being spawned by the Chaos born out of necessity to balance the proverbial scales." Nyx knew that it was a lot to take in, but she knew that Sora, Roxas, and even the Gods were interested in her knowledge of things. Some didn't know the identity of Tiamat, others whispered in attempts to refute what Nyx had to say. Though her eyes were hidden, some felt the burning gaze of the Goddess somehow. As she watched them shrink under her gaze, Nyx smiled then turned to Sora.

"If I'm the Darkness then who is the God of Light?" Sora didn't know why but he found himself hoping the answer would be Roxas. His gaze was followed by Nyx who turned her head to look at him.

"That is a viable option, yes. His tutelage would have to be by another being. Great as my powers are, I cannot help you in matters to do with becoming a God of Light. That would be Apollo or perhaps my children's area of expertise. Hemera and Aether. Or, I'm sure Aine would be more than happy to guide Roxas in his journey." Nyx was more or less musing aloud at this point.

* * *

"It would be my honor to serve for such a purpose," Aine spoke up, the beautiful Goddess of Sovereignty, Wealth, and Summer stepped forward. It was the first time she had been permitted to meet her latest descendant. Hopefully not the last on either of those things. She made her way to Roxas. "I can show you the way. You will become a being of spectacular power."

"I... There's no way I could turn down such an offer," Roxas was in awe of Aine. It was pretty clear where his blond hair and skin came from. His grandmother always told him stories of 'Fitzgerald boys' and how [they] were [her] children. Meeting her was surreal. He actually smiled for someone who wasn't Sora, his brother, or Grandmother.

"You won't regret this," Aine smiled right back at him. Without asking, she closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. "_I was wondering when you'd need me somewhere along the way. I'm glad to be here now to help you. He seems like quite the catch,_" Whispering in his ear, Aine glanced at Sora who seemed equally thrilled to be in her presence. If all potential or would-be Kings were like these two it would've been so much easier. But no, they always wanted what was virtually unattainable.

"_He is,_" Roxas chuckled. He hugged her back just as tightly. She was his many Greats Grandmother and he hoped to make a good impression with her. Once he pulled out of the hug, he was glad that Sora didn't seem to be going back to that... _interesting _new form.

"If you'd like, I can take you up in the golden chariot?" Apollo asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. The Greek God grinned as he offered what was basically his nephew an opportunity most never got the chance to. Phoebe showed up beside him sporting a makeover Aphrodite seemed very pleased with herself over. Roxas had to admit she did a really good job. Phoebe's red hair looked amazing in its wavy form and the dress she wore seemed very elegant. Her necklace, bracelets, and earrings all seemed specifically picked out for her.

"Hold on a second. Don't people who aren't you usually die from riding in the chariot?" Roxas was hazy on the story so he hoped Sora would be able to fill him in on things.

"Okay, that was this whole other thing. It was a misunderstanding. That individual made an oath to the river Styx and then broke that oath. Which if you don't know has horrible consequences. Much like the gaes you used to have." Apollo hoped he explained things properly. He wanted to clarify that not every individual who rode in his chariot would die. Plus, the chariot had been taken without him in it or his consent. This would be much different.

Roxas nodded and was surprised Apollo knew he had a gaes. "You knew about my mark?"

Apollo nodded and looked to Aine. "Thanks to her, we Gods learned a few things about you and your brother."

"I was more than happy to step in. And it clearly didn't go against The Morrigan's wishes." Aine hoped she conveyed what she was feeling. Roxas and Ventus were family, after all. "I only wish I could have done more."

"It's no trouble," Izanami chuckled, appearing out of nowhere. She startled everyone except for Sora. The son of Artemis smiled at her, and Izanami reciprocated the gesture. He had restored her to godhood and freed her from Yomi. Something her husband had failed to do and broke his promise made millennia ago. But what's a few thousand years to a God?

She was definitely beautiful. Roxas remembered her from the battlefield and she had been a sight back then but now restored to the Goddess of Creation she once was, well, the difference was substantial. He just wouldn't say something out loud for fear of angering her. Just because he planned on being Primordial didn't mean he was going to lose his manners.

Phoebe smiled at Roxas and chuckled as she was in the know. The blond seemed to forget she had 'the gift' as he termed until now.

* * *

Sora couldn't help the grin on his face. Everyone he loved and more and more Gods were flooding in seemingly every day. He didn't know how anything could possibly top this.

"It seems you have quite the following," Artemis spoke up, surprising Sora. Flashing him a quick smile, Artemis had some exciting news. "I have something to tell you. And I think it's exciting."

"Oh? What is it?" Sora was genuinely curious. And glad to see his mother.

"A temple. A small token, I know. But you'll need somewhere for people to congregate, give their prayers and offerings. And a place for a High Priest," Artemis wasn't sure if he had one in mind. There were certainly capable people for the job. Especially with the reach of all the royal Gods working together. 'The Tribunal' as they called themselves.

"Or a High Priestess," Medusa spoke up, appearing beside Sora.

"Are you sure?" Sora was completely blown away by her offer. His immediate reaction had been to say yes, but he just didn't want her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"If you'll have me, yes." Medusa didn't mind returning to such a life. She also wouldn't mind serving Sora and or Roxas. They were both Gods who weren't self-righteous, arrogant, and full of themselves. Yet. Medusa still had high hopes for both of them.

"I don't think I could turn down your offer." Sora gladly accepted Medusa's offer. Sora didn't know what else to say. The Morrigan's warnings and riddles never prepared him to meet the immortal creature Medusa, an undead Izanami and so many Gods who were committed to the cause. Sure there were some evil beings along the way, but Sora wouldn't change a thing. Even his impromptu trip to the Underworld. Seeing his mortal parents again gave him a sense of closure. The fact that they were in the Elysian Fields was enough for him.

Turning to his mother Artemis, Sora hugged her. "Thank you so much. But where would the temple be?" Thinking of all the places he'd been and which would make a suitable space, Artemis told him before he could formulate his own idea in his head.

"It's here. Hidden in plain sight," Artemis held Sora's hand with her gloved one and waited for Roxas to take the other. Once he did, she teleported the four of them not too far away from Ishtar's throne. Artemis, Roxas, and Sora were hiding their divine forms so people wouldn't freak out and start cheering. Medusa also had that luxury as she held arms with the Gods. "I'm getting prayers directed to you and I thought it was time you could hear them and grant or decline as you see fit," Artemis clapped her hands together and the temple appeared as if it had always been there.

Sora was in awe but then it took him a second. "Wait. Isn't this where the God of the Moon resided?"

Artemis was glad he caught onto that fact and nodded. "I asked him to look over this area for me. For some reason, I couldn't shake the idea that I'd need it someday. I'm glad that it's going to be put to use."

"You knew him? Did he ever say anything about us?" Sora pointed from himself to Roxas. They had an encounter with the lunar deity and he was now curious if he spoke to Artemis about anything.

Artemis smiled. "He said he was impressed at the degree of respect and humility you, Roxas, and Olette displayed while asking him to banish a spirit. I'm proud of how you behave not just to other Gods, but immortals, mortals, and creatures in general. If more Gods behaved the way you do then the world would never have seen and lived through Ragnarok's." After her countless years on the Earth, Artemis had been witness to many things. Male Gods acting like they could take what they desired without any repercussions. Many tried and failed to rape her and for better or worse it seemed Sora inherited her affinity to attract others.

"If male Gods had any of the self-restraint these two have, Poseidon would've never made his mark on me." Medusa bitterly spoke of the sea God she loathed. People preached to her about love and forgiveness for so long. Especially the Greeks who sent a young Perseus to murder her after Poseidon's actions and Athena's curse. Forgive the ones who were innocent in the attempts on her life? Fine. But Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus would never know an ounce of forgiveness from her.

Roxas gently took Medusa's hand which surprised the woman. When she looked at the young God, he was smiling for her. Softly as he wasn't really used to smiling for anyone who wasn't Sora, his brother, or his grandmother. "You won't ever have to go through _anything _like that, ever again. Cause you know, you've got us now." Roxas nodded in Sora's direction while they trailed behind Sora and Artemis who were inspecting the temple. Despite not being used and being hidden in a different dimension it seemed to be in impeccable condition.

"And what's to stop those who likely want their revenge on a weakened Medusa?" Medusa didn't doubt the two of them would try and look after her. But there were Gods, immortals, and supernatural creatures plenty who wanted vengeance on her.

"Us, the Olympians, Norse... everyone who came together to make a better world. Plus, Sora has an idea. Just don't ask me how I know." Roxas watched Sora interact with his mother and smiled. It was something he missed out on too. His grandmother did an awesome job raising him and his older brother but part of him wished they'd been there to raise him.

Medusa took note of how Roxas looked at Sora. "You two are connected on a complicated level," Medusa spoke up, surprising the other blond in the room. Letting go of his hand and standing in front of him, she stopped walking and Roxas did as well. "Let me get a proper look at you," Momentarily forgetting she was a mortal now and no longer a gorgon that could kill even the mighty Gods, Medusa gently placed her index finger on his chin and forced him to look up at her.

"Yeah, I have a theory but I want to ask Sora before I say things out loud." Surprised by the sudden interaction, Roxas stood as tall as he could. He was actually almost as tall as Medusa. "Well? What's up?"

"There's no mistaking where you come from. Why or how I can't say because I don't have the capabilities to see the Fates' grand design, nor can I alter it. But you and Sora becoming Gods let alone Primordials is something unheard of. Heathen born Gods can become important but I never thought I'd live to see the day." Medusa didn't see the point in trying to alter destiny. It was destined. Neith, the Fates, The Morrigan... there were so many deities that worked with the _sight _in order to guide destiny to their every whim. Some went willingly and others needed to be _convinced_.

"I didn't think something this significant would come of me going to school early for a change. It's crazy to think about it. What if I didn't show up that day?" Roxas' head started to hurt when he thought of all the different possibilities. Rubbing his temples to soothe the headache, he was glad Medusa seemed to also be intrigued by the idea.

"Sometimes it's best not to dwell on the past. That being said, I still want to see Zeus and Athena squirm for sending Perseus to me." Scoffing at his name, Medusa laughed. The Gods that ignored her prayers learned to fear her. Being a mortal again she wondered if they'd try some form of retribution. She had killed a son of Zeus. But his brother had raped her. So call it even.

"The stories say Perseus petrified you with your own gaze," Roxas was glad he paid attention in class. History had always been one of his favorites and the tale of Medusa captivated him.

"They wish I was that foolish." Medusa wanted to spit but refrained from doing so as they were standing in a sacred space. One she would call home though it wasn't filled with petrified people, creatures, Gods, immortals, and whatever else crossed paths with the former gorgon.

Sora approached with Artemis and wore a grin on his face that went ear to ear. "We have something exciting to offer you," Making sure he had Medusa and Roxas' attention, Sora was about to speak up when a familiar object formed itself in his hands.

"Ambrosia," Medusa had taken in a sharp breath when she saw the most sacred artifact of the Greek Gods.

"Eaten whole it can turn mortals to Gods," Artemis' gaze shifted from Sora to Roxas. "Small pieces can bring the dead back to life, etc, etc. The point being, Medusa, in the spirit of Ishtar, we three wish to offer you safety from your mortal coil. Eat a chunk of the ambrosia and become an immortal. You said you wanted to serve Sora and Roxas. I want to make sure they're in capable hands." Having a soft spot for women and knowing what happened to Medusa, Artemis wanted to make sure nothing like that could ever happen again. An attack on Medusa meant they were dealing with Artemis now.

Medusa was at a loss of what to say. "I'll do it." Without hesitation, Medusa stepped forward and took roughly a quarter of ambrosia. Devouring it whole, the High Priestess smiled as she took in a sharp breath. It felt... _amazing_. "Is this how the Gods feel?" Curious, Medusa's gaze shifted from Sora to Roxas to Artemis.

Artemis nodded. Sora and Roxas weren't sure if what they experienced was the same as Medusa. Definitely similar though. "To a degree. But Godhood is so much more. As a deity, we must be loved, worshipped, and adored by the people. Sometimes you find yourself wondering how some Gods became higher beings. Especially the meatheaded male Gods who only want to steal your virtue," Recounting from experience, Artemis bitterly recalled several occasions where male Gods tried to steal her virginity.

"I've been there many times over, yes." Medusa nodded completely in understanding. To say she hated Poseidon would be an understatement. He ruined her life, turned her patron Goddess against her, caused her to lose her faith. Yet all of that pain and suffering had led her to Sora and Roxas and this moment right now. Artemis should've been an obvious answer to her patron Goddess. Thinking about it, she momentarily glanced at Sora who was beaming with excitement. She didn't regret her choice the slightest bit. Cracking a bit of a smile, she spoke up. "So. What's the first order of business?" Looking expectantly to Sora and Roxas, she hoped the boys wouldn't disappoint.

"I have a few ideas here and there," Sora spoke up first. Before he could finish, however, his and Roxas' doppelgangers walked inside the temple.

"Little brother..._s_. What took you so long?" Vanitas was curious. Sure Sora had filled him in here and there with texts or even the odd picture of places he couldn't begin to imagine existed and it was remarkable he had cell service at all. He'd also trailed off on the word 'brother' and added the plural when referring to Sora, Roxas, and he guessed to a degree Ventus.

"We were busy. Dealing with one crisis over another." Roxas still felt a little on edge being around Sora's older twin. But he decided to bare with it for Sora.

"I heard. I can't believe you guys risked waking up Ishtar," Ventus was uber impressed at their capabilities. It seemed Sora and Roxas had some friends in really high places.

Hearing a snicker that surprised all except for Artemis, the boys except for Sora were all on edge the moment their eyes were upon The Morrigan. It was hard not to be wary of her because she had taken the souls of Sora, Roxas, and Ventus. Not only that but she decided the appointment of Kings and Queens and so much more. Instinctively moving closer to Artemis who smiled in return at Vanitas and Ventus. They were both mortal and as such knew to be cautious around her.

Sora and Roxas held hands. For some reason, the redhead assumed she came with a purpose and not to harm anyone. Besides, she literally said before that harming them was never one of her intentions.

"It was a very risky business raising one of the Old Ones. Fortune does favor the bold, however," Chuckling to herself, The Morrigan looked at Sora and Roxas with a mixture of amusement and pride on her face. "You're lucky you inherited your mother's knack for attraction. Gods, immortals, supernatural creatures, mortals..." Trailing off, The Morrigan sighed contentedly. She did right in guiding his and Roxas' destinies. "We have come with rather dire news, boys. Baldur's time is upon the world and there is someone who wishes to stop this. An attempt will be made on his life and it will be in your hands whether he rises or falls."

Sora didn't know why but the moment The Morrigan's words reached him, he thought of one person: _Loki_. "I have an idea, but I need your blessing," Sora spoke to the tri Goddess who was the supreme deity when it came to life and death.

The Morrigan smiled. "Such a clever boy."

Roxas looked at Artemis who shrugged her shoulders. "_Do you get what they're going on about?_"

Artemis shook her head. "_Haven't the faintest clue. I'm just used to Sora's intuitive gifts typically leading him the right way._" Being honest, the Goddess had been impressed at all of his feats. Not just her son but Roxas, Ventus, and of course Vanitas.

"_Did you know? The fact that he has prophetic dreams?_" Vanitas asked his mother who nodded.

"_You both have unique qualities and gifts. I'm proud of both of you,_" Artemis smiled at Vanitas who shocked everyone and cracked a smile for her too.

"We need Loki," Sora spoke three words that surprised all present. All except for The Morrigan of course.


	6. Chapter 6: Chaotic neutral

**HourglassNeck: **Thank you for all of the kind reviews. I'm glad that you like the series so far. Hopefully, this chapter meets your expectations.

Happy reading!

-Elegant

* * *

"You do know how we feel about resurrection, yes?" The Morrigan asked Sora. The son of Artemis sheepishly smiled which amused The Morrigan. He was going to try and charm his way through this and the three sisters that formed her being were intrigued by the idea. Luckily for him, she agreed that Loki would be necessary. But making him work a little more for her blessing would be more fun.

"This would be temporary, of course. We all know how dangerous Loki can be..." Sora trailed off, but everyone in the room had nodded. Ventus had actually shuddered because he had the _delight _of being around The Morrigan and Loki together. Her betraying him had been expected by the older Fitzgerald twin. Of course, he would have said something but Loki was too blinded by his own vision and ego to see the truth.

"Of course," The Morrigan agreed. However, there was something else on her mind. "Are you sure you can handle Loki? He can be unpredictable. His time in the Underworld may have changed his outlook but he still only has an affiliation to himself."

Sora nodded. "I think so. Persephone taught me the spell and I'm pretty sure Hel wouldn't mind if we let Loki live for a day or two." Fiddling with his hands, Sora actually felt a little nervous. Loki wanted to end the world and he'd done quite a bit of evil things in his time but Sora was sure that they'd need him. Someone was plotting to kill Baldur. Though he didn't like the idea, Sora knew that Loki was capable of doing what must be done.

The Morrigan grinned as she snickered. "Then so it shall be, son of Artemis." Instantaneously disappearing, she left behind her crow and the Trickster God Loki.

To say he was surprised would have been a large understatement. Loki's eyes met that of Artemis, Sora, and Roxas. He didn't bother glancing at the other two. They weren't directly responsible for his Ragnarok coming to a halt. And for lack of better words, they were Demi-Gods who would likely live and die a mortal life as they hadn't earned their godhood like their younger brothers. "Why have I returned?" Loki asked Sora directly.

"Someone is plotting to kill a God," Sora started to speak and though it wasn't in any way shape or form a question, Loki had nodded.

"And this surely is not just any God- the son of Artemis wouldn't raise me from the dead for such a thing. He's far too clever to risk damnation upon the world," Loki cocked his head to the side and then chuckled. Everyone had tensed up on that last part. "A joke. You all need to get a better sense of humor."

"It's Baldur. And I know you killed him once before-" Sora began to speak but found himself cut off by Loki who raised his hands.

"Ah ah ah! Allegedly. No one could ever prove it was my hand who ended his life!" Loki snickered to himself. The God then sighed and spoke again. "I didn't like the guy and that opinion hasn't changed. Our family is reunited in death, you see. And I don't want anything to spoil that. Especially not _him_." Grumbling out the word 'him' Loki couldn't find it within himself to say the other God's name. Petty as it was.

Sora and Roxas looked at one another when Loki had evaded the statement that he'd murdered Baldur. The stories made it pretty clear it was Loki. "Loki." Sora made sure he had the Norse God's attention. Loki didn't say anything but nodded to the son of Artemis. "I'm only asking you this because I know you're capable of many things, even killing Gods. _Allegedly._" Sora added the word allegedly to appease Loki. The God had smiled again.

"Oh no, I have killed Gods. I'm just not taking credit for having killed Baldur. But continue," Loki was now intrigued. He was called back to the Earth in order to assassinate someone for Sora. Who would want to kill Baldur a second time? Sure, if he was still alive and plotting such things Loki probably would've been at the top of the list. But as of right now, no.

"The Morrigan brings word that someone wants to kill Baldur. We don't know who yet or specifics but I have an idea of who we can ask," Sora offered his arm to Loki who took it. Roxas took his other arm and suddenly the three of them were standing in a place that Loki never thought he'd be.

"The temple of the Fates," Loki murmured the name of such a sacred space. He was able to watch the three sisters work simultaneously together in order to end and begin respective destinies. One to measure the thread of fate, one to cut the thread of fate, and one to record names in the book of fate. The sisters worked together in order to guide destiny to their grand design.

"Welcome, Loki, son of Artemis, son of Aine," Clotho spoke up first for the trio and had smiled when she lay eyes upon their destined visitors. Measuring a thread of fate for her sister, she patiently waited for it to be cut.

Loki grinned. "Was it here that you ended my destiny?" Part morbid curiosity and partly because he simply wanted to know, the Trickster God held his grin.

The second Fate nodded her head. "All things must come to an end. But that isn't why you're here." Lachesis cut a thread as things in the conversation began to shift toward their bloody affair. Loki had come back with purpose, after all.

"The dark one will come and try to extinguish Baldur's radiance. It is Loki's hand that will guide destiny." Atropo finished for her sisters, recording the name in the book of fate.

"I will kill whoever threatens this world," Loki vowed. Feeling Sora and Roxas' gaze on him, the God shrugged. "My daughter is fond of this world. And you two. I'm not a hero. But I will kill the dark one before he can lay his hands on Baldur." Twin daggers dipped in divine serpent venom should do the trick. Producing them on his person, the Trickster God grinned.

Smiling at his avarice and noble intentions, the Fates were surprised. Loki had learned and gone through growth in the time of his death. Clotho measured a new thread of fate that was now woven into the Loom of Fate. Gently doing her work the stitching was seamless. "Yes, you will do what must be done," She spoke up and recorded the name of those that departed the Earth to their respective Underworld.

"Fates," Sora spoke up, the trio of sisters looked to him expectantly so he continued speaking. "Will Loki need a special weapon to kill the individual that will make an attempt on Baldur's life?"

Clotho smiled and nodded. "How very clever of you. Yes," Continuing her work, she let her sister continue the conversation.

"Primordials and deathless Old Ones weren't always that way," Lachesis snickered to herself as if she took pleasure in the fact that Sora knew enough to know they'd need a unique artifact.

"Sora," Atropo spoke up the full-fledged God's name to gain his attention. "You are a beloved child of the Gods, someone blessed with many gifts and talents... We, the Fates, control destiny in order to shepherd it toward a grand design of perfection. Know that while we do not join you in your battles, we will aid you in your righteous path."

Sora nodded to every word and smiled. "Thank you- I... there's so much to thank you for. I wish we had come here solely to pay homage to the ones who gave us each other," Sora looked at Roxas who grinned back at him. "But unfortunately that's not the case. Who is this God that's going to try and kill Baldur?"

"He goes by many names," Clotho spoke up serenely.

"Some call him the 'Black God'," Lachesis suppressed a shudder as she spoke one of the many names of the dark one.

"Others call him Chernobog." Atropo finished and cut yet another thread of destiny for her sisters. Though she had done so with such precision that all men in their presence were in awe, her gaze was not toward her work but Sora, Roxas, and Loki.

Sora couldn't help the gasp that escaped. The sisters seemed pleased with his reaction and Roxas wore a questioning look. Loki had been a bit unnerved when hearing the name but he was dead so what did he have to lose? Clearing his throat, Sora spoke up for Roxas. "He's... so many things. I don't even know where to begin to explain. He's the darkness to the light, the _evil _to _good_. Whereas Baldur is light, and love, and..." Sora was about to say more but Roxas caught on.

"Basically his opposite," Roxas got the picture from what Sora was trying to say. Sora had nodded even though it wasn't a question. Looking at the Fates, the blond wondered aloud. "So this guy's bad news, right?"

All three Fates nodded in agreement. "Darkness threatens to swallow up the world if he imbalances nature and our design," Clotho wanted to confirm his thoughts on the matter.

"A plan thousands of years in the making will come to fruition or be lost forever," Lachesis didn't want to put any pressure on them but she did just that.

"Our gratitude for saving the world will be endless in splendor." Atropo wanted to incentivize them just in case any of them had idle thoughts.

"I need no more convincing," Loki turned to Sora and Roxas. Taking their offered arms, he was teleported to where Ishtar's trial had been held. Many of the Gods and Primordials lingered, and instantly the trickster God could feel the gazes and whispers about him. Loki felt something behind him and was himself restrained. Large Heartless towered over the Trickster God and held him though he had tried to struggle.

"Loki-" Sora began to speak up but found himself cut off.

"-is no longer a threat? Yes, that's good." Seemingly pleased with himself, Thoth was displeased as yet _another _name disappeared from his book. "I don't know what foolishness let him leave his eternal afterlife but he will not be staying long." Opening a portal of the chaos itself, Thoth was prepared to take him through but he hadn't counted on resistance from other than the Trickster God.

"He's not going _anywhere_," Nu Wa stood in front of Sora and Roxas who were already blocking the portal.

"Your Highness, surely you understand the risks! We can't let him have the chance to cheat death and restore himself to life!" Thoth stopped his Heartless dead in their tracks and looked expectantly to Nu Wa. As the Guardian of Heaven and Earth, a Goddess of Wisdom and known for her judgment, quick thinking, and fairness, Thoth hoped she understood well how dangerous Loki could be.

Nu Wa nodded. "I know that, Thoth. But you forget-" Nu Wa glanced at Loki and dispersed the Heartless that held his wrists. The Trickster God grinned at Nu Wa and even made his way to her side. "-Loki is a dear friend to us all. We may have ended up on opposite sides of things, but he's here to make amends." Smiling back at Loki, she gracefully bowed her head. Out of respect, Loki did the exact same thing.

"You of all people don't need to show me such formalities, Nu Wa. I'm not here as one of your charges anymore." Loki stood with his hands behind his back, something some Gods were wary of. They didn't like the possibility that there would be daggers dipped in divine serpent venom behind his back. And at least to their knowledge, he had killed Baldur once before so what was to stop him from doing such a horrid act once again?

"You're just not used to being treated as an equal, Loki." Nu Wa gently chuckled so as not to hurt his feelings. She knew he could be a little temperamental from time to time and needed to be assured like Aphrodite about his worth. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder, the Trickster God

Thoth was confused even as Neith came over to soothe his doubts.

"She speaks the truth, Thoth. We need Loki's might to disperse the darkness. Baldur's return to this Earth is supposed to shepherd in a new age of light, love, warmth, and good. If Nu Wa's words don't cast away your doubts, take heed in mine." Neith smiled and placed her hand on Thoth's shoulder before she turned her full attention over to Loki. "I never thought I'd be able to look upon your face so soon after Ragnarok. You were missed at our gatherings," Neith's smile carried over to Loki.

Actually touched by their words, Loki found himself welcomed by so many. Gods, Primordials- they forgot the status quo momentarily. Each piling in and hugging Loki, Sora and Roxas briefed them on the plan which seemed pretty straight-forward. "Loki is going to wield both blades at once and poison Chernobog. He should be able enough to defeat him. I'm pretty sure everyone would step in if it looks like it could go either way, right?"

"Being that he wants to destroy the world and murder me, I'd think the answer is yes," Baldur spoke up, surprising Loki, Sora, and Roxas. When he spoke the word murder all eyes instantly went to Loki who smiled aloofly and then shrugged.

"Destroying the world is my main concern. Your life, not so much." Being brutally honest was one of Loki's traits that after thousands of years still hadn't gone away. And why would he be warm and cuddly with Baldur now? They hated each other in life and that opinion carried over from death to now. "It's a favor to my daughter and Sora and Roxas." Looking directly at them, Loki nodded and smiled.

Even though they both knew how homicidal and unpredictable Loki could be, there was something about his smile and infectious laughter that won them over. Especially the fact that he was on their side even though they had both aided in thwarting his Ragnarok.

"Always so blunt," Freya commented and then smiled. It had been so long since she could have a proper talk with Loki.

"I missed your wit," Skadi admitted, the Jotunn only smiled for a handful of people because they were the only ones who knew how to elevate her mood. Loki was one of those Gods.

Suddenly, the moon clouded over once again, and a breeze bellowed causing trees to shift in the night and bushes to rustle. Stars blacked out and the sky changed to absolute darkness. Sora was surprised when he and the other deities of Darkness seemed unaffected. The Sun and Light Gods seemed to be having a hard time. Apollo, Aine, Ra, and Amaterasu tried to reignite the sun in order to illuminate things but found limited success. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, innumerable Heartless in many forms came forth. From absolute darkness and shadows, the God of Darkness, Chaos, Death and so many things to counter Baldur's divine Light, Love, Warmth, Life and so much more formed. Horned and hideous to look upon, Chernobog reminded many of the deities of demons.

Before he could speak, however, Eris started off by attacking him. Using her chaotic magic, she tossed forward a projectile that stopped when it collided with him and then exploded outward hitting him multiple times. Looking like he was going to retaliate, Eris was suddenly blocked by her mother whose burning gaze fell upon Chernobog.

"Surely _you _of all Gods know better than to try and harm one of my children," Nyx's voice had an edge to it as mother was like daughter she attacked before he spoke. Some of the Heartless hoard condensed and then she used their shadows to extend her divine will to pin Chernobog long enough to cast her spell. "_Silence_," Nyx smirked as it cast and then detonated dealing massive damage to Chernobog.

Shaking off the damage, Chernobog finally spoke for all to hear. "I didn't come here for all of you- just _him_." Chernobog pointed at Baldur and ignored the others' gazes. "Anyone who gets in the way will die." Declaring that to all who challenged him, the Heartless rushed toward the Gods.

Scoffing from the crowd, Persephone came forward and held out a peculiar object Chernobog genuinely did not expect. "Greetings," Persephone paused before a smile spread its way across her face. "Would you like some pomegranate?" She asked before tossing it at Chernobog. The Dark God reflexively destroyed the object, dispersing the seeds all over.

"Is that all you have to best me, Persephone?" Chernobog laughed for he was very amused now.

Persephone's smile shifted to a more sadistic one as even her tone changed. Chilling was the Queen of the Underworld. "Of course not, you bumbling fool! Did you think a daughter of Zeus so feeble?" The seeds transformed into twisted plants native to the Underworld, each one springing to life by her deific influence. "Do you like my blooms? They're perfect in every way. Especially in the fact they're carnivorous and would love the chance to pierce your divine flesh." True to her word, Persephone sicked her plants on him. One by one they surrounded the God who was just out of reach because of his wings.

"None will flee my grasp!" Using vines to ensnare Chernobog, her plants began to bite his divine flesh.

Loki was intrigued at all the powers of these Gods and while he was in awe of what they could achieve, he knew he had to be the one to defeat Chernobog. The Fates decreed it. Not that he minded fighting dirty and getting outside help. Surely the Gods and Primordials would aid him if it looked like he was going to lose. Grinning at what he held behind his back, Loki drew the attention of Chernobog.

"You are the one they hope will defeat me?" Chernobog was offended. Loki was the fool of the Norse Gods. He even failed at his attempt to destroy the world and not only that but was 100% untrustworthy. There would be no guarantee he'd twist this opportunity to live again and once more terrorize the lands. It was that last thought which brought a smile to Chernobog's lips. "I will let you aid me in the world's destruction if you denounce these Gods and pledge your allegiance to me."

Loki looked absolutely bewildered. "What fight are you watching, exactly...?" When the Trickster God looked around he saw the Heartless hoard being repelled by the War Gods, the Sun/Light deities were working on counteracting Chernobog's darkness and as of right now Loki had a literal ace in the hole.

"Fool," Chernobog sounded genuinely disappointed. Escaping Persephone's bonds, the God composed himself and ignored everyone else that wasn't Loki. "I would've let you hold great influence in my new vision of the world."

Loki let out quite a few bouts of infectious laughter. Everyone seemed to laugh at the Dark God. Once his laughter died down, Loki wore a smile as he continued to stare at Chernobog.

"Nothing left to say, jester?" Chernobog wasn't sure if calling him a clown would hurt his feelings, but if that ended up being the case then at least he was in for a bit of a challenge. His demeanor changed and facial features shifted once the Loki he'd been staring at disappeared and he was caught off guard by an attack. Not one, but two keyblades clashed against his sword. They glowed with a peculiar aura Chernobog was not familiar with. His eyes actually widened as he momentarily looked at Nu Wa and Hel. Much like her father, Hel wore a twisted smile, and Nu Wa, well, she knew he wouldn't defeat her and had every confidence in Loki, so she smiled and even waved.

Loki laughed, amused at Chernobog. "Is this what qualifies as a 'bringer of the end' these days? A _demon_?" Intentionally antagonizing Chernobog, Loki mockingly called the deity a lower creature. Renowned for his mouth, nothing was going to change about that fact.

"Demon!?" Chernobog's eye twitched. "We both know I'm beyond that." Attempting to fight back Loki, he began to lead his _special _Heartless into battle. The deities were too busy killing Heartless to notice the new variety and once they were defeated clouds of smoke coming from them caused the Gods to cough. Cough and contract poison at the same time.

Loki shrugged and forced Chernobog back. "We both know how strong I am even without _these_," Loki looked at the Keyblades. "Your best option would be to quit now before I kill you in front of all these Gods. And I think you know whose side their blessings fall on as well." Taunting him further, Loki began to furiously chop at Chernobog who was somehow managing to keep up but slowly started slipping.

* * *

Sora looked at Roxas. "You know the spell, don't you?"

Roxas looked at Sora with the same look he gave him every time Sora said something eerie. Well, prophetic was more the correct term. "Which spell?" This was not one of the times he was in on it apparently. Sora walked closer and whispered the spell in Roxas' ear. "Hang on. If _you _know the spell, how come you can't use it?"

Sora shrugged. "It's light magic. Under the sun's dominion."

Roxas nodded. "Makes sense. Okay, let's try this." Rubbing his hands together, Roxas followed Sora's instructions to the last detail. "_Esuna_," Uttering the divine word that he hadn't known until now, Roxas was surprised when the spell came forth and instantly made the Sun deities feel a bit better. Looking at Sora, Roxas was a little confused.

"Oh. It cures one ailment at a time. So if you want to cure multiple ones you have to cast it more than once." Sora didn't mean to leave that part out. _Whoops._ Wearing an innocent smile, he scratched the back of his head and hoped he actually looked apologetic.

Roxas nodded as he understood. "All good. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Roxas started performing the spell over and over until the deities were unhindered and feeling normal. Looking at Sora, he wondered what they were going to do.

Sora smiled at his questioning look. "We're going to seek out an individual so ancient and revered that some people consider her a mere myth,"

_'Something you both do quite often' _Ishtar couldn't resist butting in and chuckled.

"Okay. Who is she?" Roxas had to stop and think if there was someone significant out there they both could have missed in their time with the Gods.

"Baba Yaga," Sora spoke two words that chilled Roxas to the bone.

"Are you sure you want to go looking for her? Baba Yaga is known to be chaotic neutral. Even if we end up getting her help there's no guarantee she won't turn on us. Most people don't get out of encounters with her unscathed." Roxas wanted his misgivings to be heard at least before they went into the woods to find an ancient witch. Probably the first-ever witch if he really thought about it. Weren't there countless stories all stemming from her about witches in the woods? Shaking his heard to clear his thoughts, the blond made a mental note to ask Sora later on more about her.

Sora nodded. "I just... _feel _like Baba would help us," As if on cue, the wind picked up the trees began to rustle. Something about it seemed different from before. This definitely wasn't Chernobog's doing. Sora began to perform a spell that opened a gateway, not unlike the one used by Thoth and The Morrigan prior. On the other side was Choco who came charging through and immediately began nuzzling both boys. "Can you take us where we need to go?" Looking expectantly to the legendary creature, Sora was hopeful his familiar had an idea of where he needed to be.

Choco nodded and blinked.

"Can you take us there?" Sora didn't have a clue where they were going. Most stories were vague and what he basically knew was 'go into the woods'. Even now that would be a little complicated as the geography of the world had shifted with Ragnarok. Brought out of his thoughts by a hand in his vision, Sora was blessed with the sight of Roxas on Choco. Grinning like a fool, Sora accepted and sat behind Roxas on Choco. Off into the night, they went in search of Baba Yaga.


	7. Chapter 7: The Kiss

Thanks to my friend, I was able to include some Polish terminology. The words 'Stary' and 'Kobieta'. Stary meaning 'old' and Kobieta meaning 'woman'.

Happy reading!

-Elegant

* * *

Roxas turned his head so he could look over his shoulder at Sora. "You okay? Getting queazy at all?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm fine. This is actually pretty fun." He chuckled. It also gave him the excuse of being able to hold onto Roxas. The blond didn't seem to mind as he was smiling and didn't mention anything.

"It is, isn't it?" Roxas shuddered.

Sora could see the doubt wash over him. "What's wrong? You think Baba won't help us?"

"Either that or her help comes with a price. You know magic... everything always comes with a price," Roxas just hoped that Sora knew how much of a dark omen it was to deal with Baba Yaga.

"Yeah, it does. And if it comes down to it, then I'm sure Persephone would step in and help us. Baba just happens to be very well versed in magic, Roxas. She's old. Maybe even older than the Gods. Her wisdom and powers are beyond mortal comprehension and she's the closest thing to a God without actually being one. I have every confidence she'll help us and if she won't, then I guess I'll have to use my power. Attraction." Sora as already beginning to think ahead. Gods, mortals, immortal creatures, they all had a hard time saying no to him. Maybe Baba Yaga would also have a hard time. And if he recalled correctly, his mother Artemis had done something equally terrifying in her youth. Which was to ask Hephaestus for her golden bow and arrows. Still, it was a favor from a terrifying being.

"You want to seduce Baba Yaga?" Roxas made a face. He hoped he didn't offend her because that definitely wasn't on his to-do list. Just the thought of his boyfriend trying to seduce an ancient primordial witch made him gag. That and he was a tad bit jealous.

"No," Sora couldn't help the bout of laughter that ensued. "The Morrigan said that people just have a hard time saying _no _to me. So I figured if all else fails, I can try to reason with Baba. Surely she wouldn't want the world to end?" Sora hoped that was the case. He didn't want to think about the possibility of Baba refusing to help. Maybe she'd be swayed by the fact that they were young Gods who had the humility to ask.

"Makes sense. And I'm pretty sure you're right on that one, too. Nobody wants to see the world end. Except for the bad guys who always seem to have a plan for how they're going to shape the world, etc." Roxas could have rambled on further but he didn't feel the need to. Sora had been through all the same experiences as him and as such didn't need to be told.

Sora was about to reply when he heard something. _Crunch_. Twig after twig was squished and not by Choco's swift feet. The young Gods looked at one another before they caught a most curious sight: _Baba Yaga's home_. The house moved on chicken legs just like the stories had foretold. Not to mention the fact that the house was very tall. On the inside was possibly the one they needed to speak with.

"Do you think you can catch it?" Roxas asked Choco who nodded. The blond looked over his shoulder at Sora who managed a nod. Turning his attention back to steering Choco, Roxas gently tapped his sides. "Alright. Let's do this!" Feeling his heart pound faster, Roxas egged on Choco who seemed thrilled to be praised so much. The Chocobo began sprinting at an inhuman speed which shortened the distance between the house and them. Roxas was just about to grab one of the supporting beams for her porch but found himself stopped by Sora.

Sora grabbed his hand and shook his head. "We can't go in or near it unless invited by Baba Yaga herself. Neither of us has received such an invitation and I don't think we want Baba Yaga's wrath placed on our heads." Even if they are Gods, Baba was more well versed in things than either one of them. She had age and experience.

"Then how do you suggest we do this?" Roxas asked, looking hopeful to Sora. He hoped that Sora had a plan like he usually did.

"We cut off the house. Run in front of it and stop." Sora didn't think they needed to do much more than that.

Roxas nodded. "Okay! Choco let's do this!" Kicking his legs, the Chocobo obeyed and ran even faster than before. He surpassed the house and stopped right in its path. Just like Sora had planned, the house stopped moving. Hearing odds and ends of curses and grunts, Sora and Roxas became surprised at seeing Baba Yaga herself. Arms on her hips and scowling.

"What do you kids think you're doing? Do you even know whose house you bothered!?" Baba Yaga continued to scowl. That is until she noticed the incredibly rare Chocobo and Sora and Roxas. These two were most interesting. Their feats had made it back to Baba Yaga herself and she was impressed. But still annoyed that they caused her house to stop moving.

"Baba," Sora spoke up. "I'm sorry that we interrupted your life here. We just wanted to know if we could have your assistance. The world is under threat yet again-" Sora found himself cut off by Baba Yaga who seemed to not be surprised by the premonition.

"You want me to aid Loki in the destruction of the dark one." It wasn't a question but Sora and Roxas nodded. Baba sighed. There was something about Sora's hopeful green eyes with a glint of purity behind them. "Killing a Primordial is a serious business. Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Pausing and looking at each one, both boys didn't back down one bit. "The Old Gods and I had an understanding that I was to be left alone in the woods with my house. Ragnarok shifted the lands and I find myself so easy to spot. I'll make you both a deal- I aid you, because you saved the world and I'm in your debt, and the Gods simply leave me alone. Do not call me again." Offering out her hand to Sora, she expectantly waited for him to shake it and seal their deal.

"I'll have to relay the message to everyone when I return to Olympus," Sora promised and shook Baba Yaga's hand.

Grinning, Baba wanted to waste no time. "Good. I believe you, son of Artemis. Now let's kill an ancient Primordial God." Inviting them into her home, Baba Yaga was surprised when they hesitated. "Don't worry. An invitation to Baba Yaga's home isn't something I give easily." Both of them quickly followed Baba and brought Choco inside. The house began moving to the location where Loki and Chernobog were fighting. It did so without Baba saying anything, a fact both Sora and Roxas noticed.

"So," Sora broke the silence. "What's the plan, Baba?"

Snickering, Baba Yaga continued to grin. "Don't fret. Baba Yaga will handle this," Brewing over her cauldron, Baba Yaga began to use bones and fragments of certain creatures in order to get the desired effect. Bottling each liquid at different stages of mixing, the ancient witch smiled. Seemingly at their destination, the cabin stopped and Baba Yaga went outside with Sora and Roxas. Just in time to see Loki and Chernobog's, stalemate. Sora and Roxas' eyes weren't on the Gods fighting a battle for the ages but on Baba Yaga. She 'walked' by using her witches cauldron to move around. Sora was totally blanking on the reason why Baba Yaga wouldn't want to touch the floor.

"Sora! You brought..." Artemis' expression changed the moment her eyes were upon Baba Yaga.

"His Baba," Baba answered with a grin. Laughing and eventually coughing from said laughing, Baba Yaga straightened her back and looked at the fight. Loki was keeping Chernobog on his toes with both Keyblades of Light and Darkness. Chernobog was trying to kill him which would be the second death of Loki but it wouldn't really matter as he was technically _undead_. Not that that fact seemed to be dulling the God's abilities.

Feeling all eyes on her, Baba Yaga shrugged her shoulders. "I'm everyone's Baba!" Declaring it for all to hear, no one corrected her. The deities actually seemed to be on edge from being Baba's presence. Something Sora made note of. Were they able to see her aura as Sora could? The magics she dabbled in, how tall she was and from the way she carried herself it was very obvious Baba Yaga was not an individual you wanted to anger.

* * *

Seemingly caught off-guard by the proclamation, Loki and Chernobog looked over in time to see Baba Yaga.

Loki grinned like he was greeting an old friend. "Baba! It's been ages!"

Baba smiled softly at the Trickster God. "I hear you've been rather busy, Loki. One grand plan to the next. Sorry to hear about your passing." Baba was being sincere, something Loki wasn't used to.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "It reunited me with my children. But thank you. I know condolences don't always come to us higher beings, so I wholeheartedly accept your feelings."

"Who invited the _stary kobieta_?" Chernobog surprised all present when he actually deigned fit to insult Baba Yaga by calling her merely an 'old woman' in Polish.

"Careful," Baba spoke up, surprising all present. Sending shivers down their deific spines, Baba Yaga now glared at Chernobog. Sora looked at Roxas who nodded to him and they held hands. "A snap of my fingers and your lips will fall off."

Chernobog understood now that when Loki had said 'Baba' earlier he hadn't meant it in the form of 'hag' or 'grandmother' but in reference to the literal Baba Yaga. _The _Baba Yaga. Which he had just finished insulting. No point in backing down now. Laughing in his loud, booming voice, Chernobog spoke again for all to hear. "This is your last chance. My patience is wearing thin. Obey me and live to see a new dawn. Defy me and meet your judgment at the hands of the Underworld deities." Looking at each of the Gods/Primordials there, he wanted them to know he was absolutely serious this time around. There would be no further attempts at the end of things to spare their lives. He came only for Baldur. But if they got in the way, then so be it.

"Striking Primordials is sinful," Sora spoke up from the crowd, surprising everyone. Grinning like a fool and shrugging off the attention, he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand by Roxas who smiled back at him.

Aphrodite nodded and pointed to her nephews. "What he said! No touching. Or else." Though Aphrodite smiled, every God present knew how petty, vindictive, and vengeful she could be given the right form of neglect, mistreatment, etc.

"I think we can all agree that I don't care about sins," Chernobog shrugged and blocked yet another blow from Loki. As boring as it seemed, they were at a stalemate that could possibly go on quite literally forever. And then it dawned on Chernobog. "Your plan is to keep us here, forever, isn't it? You knew the two of us would be stuck in a battle neither side would win." Looking over at Sora and Roxas he was annoyed when they looked at one another with puzzled expressions.

"Actually, no..." Roxas looked at Sora who had an equally puzzled expression. "That wasn't even close to the plan." Shrugging his shoulders, the blond enjoyed sassing the 'Dark God'. Perhaps if the God weren't so full of himself and keen on talking/monologing like your stereotypical bad guy he would have noticed Baba Yaga handing Loki the three bottles with instructions to use two on the Keyblades in order to amplify their power, and for him to consume the last one. It would temporarily increase his strength, speed, stamina, and a few things here, and there only Baba could brew.

As if on cue, Loki obeyed Baba's instructions and rubbed the concoctions on his Keyblades and then consumed the last one. Feeling a rush, he grinned as he relentlessly attacked Chernobog. "You know those offers before when you said you were going to kill whoever got in your way, blah blah, boring details, end of the world, blah? Well. You can stuff them. The world won't come to an end this day. But you will meet yours." Declaring it before the Gods, Loki was essentially waiting for _Her _to show up. His beautiful, alluring Phantom Queen. The Morrigan would either appear to him or Chernobog or perhaps both like she had the first time he'd died. But that was the thing- Loki knew The Morrigan didn't want the world to end. If that happened, all of the mortals would die, Gods would lose favor and power and would become weak. Entropy would set in and then life would perhaps begin again or everyone- including the Gods would perish. Grinning at the thought, Loki remained silent as Chernobog rambled on further.

Chernobog finally caught on and in frantic paranoid bursts began looking in all directions. "Where are you hiding!?" The Black God was now getting impatient and angry. All of their resistance up until now had been amusing. Then it turned to annoyance, frustration. But now. Now it was angering him a great deal. The Gods disrespected him by laughing with Loki as opposed to bowing and knowing their place.

"Jumpy?" Loki asked with a snide grin. "Maybe you're not as clever as you think you are." Pausing for a moment, the Trickster God thought of what to say. "What is it you called me? 'The Fool of the Norse Gods'? I _entertained _Odin and the Gods. They found amusement in my antics and took me into the fold. But you. _You _don't get to look down on _me._" Emphasizing the words 'you' and 'me', Loki was starting to become serious.

"And why is that?" Chernobog didn't see much of a difference either way. Loki was still a mere fool.

"Because I'm not afraid of you. You don't intimidate me one bit. Consider it a kindness that I've let you live for so long. I'm being patient and waiting for _Her_. Where are you!?" Loki asked, calling out and even cupping his hands around his mouth as he called to The Morrigan. Surely she was listening and inciting their battle. She knew who the victor would be and had yet to reveal herself. Laughing like a mad man, Loki fended off Chernobog and actually began to mow him down a bit.

Baba Yaga watched with delight as Loki was clearly the superior one here. Thanks to her brews, no doubt. That and his personal favorite of divine serpents venom. Nasty to use against Gods and Immortals. An idea formed. Looking over her shoulder, Baba spoke to Sora in particular. "You remember and know the spell from Nyx, yes?" Sora nodded to her. "Good. How about a little demonstration?"

Sora's heart pounded a mile a minute out of a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Roxas squeezed his hand and mouthed 'you can do this'. Sora nodded and stepped forward, momentarily letting go of Roxas' hand. Shutting his eyes and reciting the words carefully that Nyx had taught to him which were mere whispers to the others. Some deities shuddered, others were concerned and some were okay with it because Sora had learned from a powerful Primordial. There was no way Nyx would steer him wrong. "_Silence_." Finishing his spell, Sora was surprised when his differed from Nyx. Erupting from him outward and covered a wide area. Removing the gift of magic from Chernobog and harming him, Sora smiled. His first-time casting the spell had gone off without a hitch.

Glancing at Nyx who nodded at him, Sora had grinned until he felt a burning gaze. Chernobog's to be exact.

"What happened to striking Primordials being sinful?" Chernobog didn't care who Sora thought he was- grandson of Zeus or not it wouldn't matter. He was going to pay dearly for what had just happened. "A heathen born God cannot match that of a true born!"

Sora simply smiled and nodded along with what was being said as he figured it would be pointless arguing. Chernobog thought he was going to be the big winner here and Sora would let him believe that fact. "I'm _also _Primordial..." Sora trailed off and scratched the back of his head while wearing a semi-apologetic look on his face. That is until he registered the last part uttered by Chernobog. So he wanted to play that game? "'Heathen born'? Artemis is my mother, Zeus is my grandfather and his father was Cronus who was Uranus. If you really want to bring up pedigree, aren't you just... a _side-effect _of the Chaos?"

"Impudent brat! You think to mock-" Chernobog began to prattle on as he was offended by Sora's comment. His calm demeanor and the manner that he had said it made Chernobog all the more furious.

"Go ahead. Finish your sentence," Artemis warned with her golden bow drawn and an arrow ready to pierce Chernobog's heart.

"You cannot kill me, maiden." Chernobog actually laughed at the threat. "Great as your powers are."

Artemis had narrowed her eyes and was basically waiting for any idle threat. He had threatened her child and she would never let such an act go unpunished. "Funny. Otus and Ephialtes said much the same. And I think we all know what happened to them,"

A smirk made its way across Hera's face as she stepped forward. "You stand against Olympus? I underestimate how foolish Gods can be..." Mocking the Primordial being, Hera hoped it began to chip away at his arrogance and ego. Seemingly working, Chernobog began to turn his fury to the Olympian Queen. Big mistake. "Tell me, Sora," Hera spoke up without glancing at her grandson. "Am I known for being forgiving and letting go of grudges once beings anger me?"

"No. In fact, the stories say you're willing to do almost anything to achieve what you desire, Grandma." Sora smiled at Hera who quickly shot one his way.

"And yet here you stand, before me, and all these Gods and Primordials boasting of what exactly? Pretending to greatness is one thing, but you don't need to try and destroy the world to prove a point." Hera couldn't resist scolding him. He was behaving like her children when they were young, naive Gods. The difference is that they all grew up. Eventually.

Chernobog actually managed a laugh against her as he fended off Loki's advances. _Pretending to greatness. _That was a good one, he'd definitely give her that. Fitting of her status and powers as a deific royal, Chernobog knew Hera was very formidable. She had many Gods and Goddesses, Primordials, and even 'mythical creatures' as the mortals had termed them under her disposal. "I said for all to hear, Hera. _Baldur _is the one I want." Pointing directly at the son of Odin, Chernobog's face contorted to one of disdain until he settled on glancing at Hera. "I offered all of you a way out of things. Blame only yourselves for this fate." Spreading his disease to even the deities, he was content until he noticed Roxas dispelling their ailments.

Sora felt Roxas gently caress his cheek and while he appreciated the sentiment, he was surprised when something was on Roxas' index finger. On closer inspection, it was a tear.

"_Are you okay__?_" Roxas asked Sora, concerned over the fact that he suddenly started crying. Tilting his head to the side, the blond inspected Sora further.

Sora's instant reaction was to wipe them away with the back of his hand. "_I... I think so._" Answering honestly, Sora didn't know where they came from until Ishtar began to speak through his head again. Interestingly enough, the Gods seemed to be able to hear her too.

"Now what is this? Are you finally accepting of your fate?" Chernobog saw Sora crying and a sadistic smile made its way across his face.

"Regret, sorrow, envy, hatred, passion, love, desire, sadness. Tears. History is written by them," Sora felt all eyes on him as even he heard the beginning of an explanation. Realizing the voice had come from him, Sora was surprised when it continued. "What you believe to be a symbol of weakness is my greatest strength. It's easy to pick up a sword and strike people down. But acting civil and growing as an individual, beyond the hatred and violence. That takes true strength." Bottling his tears, he looked around at the deities affected by Chernobog's onslaught. He knew that they would cure any ailment like Roxas' spell esuna.

Walking towards the deities, he spoke up. "Drink these," Looking at him strangely, they eventually did as he asked and were glad to have listened.

"Okay. I wasn't sure that would work but it seems you have healing abilities," Eris spoke up, nodding to Sora. "Thank you." Gently bowing her head, she wanted to make a good impression on Sora and Roxas. She didn't really care about Chernobog as he wouldn't be lasting very long. The discord/strife had been amusing to her but now it was starting to get dull listening to his speeches on how he was going to bring about the end and kill Baldur.

"No problem. Eris...?" Sora trailed off and hoped he identified the right Goddess. She nodded once again and Sora exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Looking at Chernobog, the Goddess of Strife decided to mock him further. "Beings wage war for selfishness and entertainment, nothing more." Producing more chaotic magic in her hands, Eris' tactics changed a little bit. She used some magic to hold him in place and then hurled her chaotic magic to guaranteed hit him.

"I am a _Primordial _being! Everlasting, infinite, all-powerful! Beyond life, beyond death! You-" Chernobog started and stopped. He heard the flapping of wings, and suddenly the caw of a raven. But of course, it wasn't just _any _raven. It was _Her _raven. Too caught up in the moment, he, unfortunately, had left himself open. The Keyblades went through his chest and suddenly he was grounded. On his knees, Chernobog watched The Morrigan with pure fascination. He had heard of her, seen some of her work, but now he was the object of her desire.

The Morrigan smiled as her white eyes fell upon Chernobog. "You were, Chernobog." Taking his soul, she watched as his body disintegrated upon losing its deific essence.

Loki was no fool. That wouldn't be enough to defeat Chernobog. "Seal him away," Giving the Keyblades back to their respective owners, Loki had grinned until he noticed them falter. "What's wrong?" Curious on why they hesitated, the Trickster God finally clued in that they likely didn't know. "You point, just like this," Loki made the motions with his hands and aimed directly at Chernobog. "It keeps his essence from finding a new vessel."

Nodding, Sora and Roxas obeyed and to their surprise, the respective Keyblades absorbed the Light/Darkness. Allowing the moon to shine through, the Keyblade of Darkness began to pulsate with power. The Keyblade of Light emanated warmth, light, and love. The sun began to glow and together with their combined might both boys were able to seal Chernobog's soul. Catching their breath after such a feat, Sora and Roxas looked at one another.

"That was... _something,_" Sora admitted, grinning. It wasn't every day he helped seal away a Primordial God.

"Right?" Roxas also had to take a moment to compose himself. It was exhausting using magic of that magnitude. Even for a deity. But there was something else, too. "_Did you see it too?_" Roxas whispered to Sora low enough that only he could hear.

Sora nodded and grinned like a fool. "_Yeah, I did. He's beautiful,_" He didn't know how or when but it seemed like children were in their future. Sora and Roxas had evidently viewed the same being, but from Sora's understanding, he was _their _son. Which raised a few questions. And more importantly, there was the question of... _that_. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he smiled and continued to grin. Shutting his eyes, Sora sighed contentedly. Kissing Roxas, he thought more of the image he saw. It was of a young boy with red and blond hair, one green eye and one blue. He closely resembled both of them, especially with his messy hairstyle.

The Morrigan smiled as she laid eyes upon Loki. "You still have faith, even now..." Gently placing her hand on his cheek, The Morrigan was impressed at the efforts of Loki.

"Always." Loki smiled right back at her and did something for once hadn't expected. _A kiss. _


	8. Chapter 8: King of the Earth

The peace they had brought to the world once again would be lasting. At least, they thought so. Sora and Roxas held hands as the Gods and Primordials were gathered around but this time for something different. For a change of pace, they weren't brought together because the world was coming to an end. This time they were doing something simple yet traditional. As old as time, really. _A wedding. _

"You boys should know this is a serious business. Almost no one ever gets married in front of the Fates," Hera wanted Sora and Roxas to know exactly what they were getting into. And because the Fates themselves couldn't always be forthcoming with their answers.

Sora and Roxas had nodded but the redhead spoke up first. "Like swearing an oath by the river Styx."

"Exactly!" Hera nodded and despite the grim conversation seemed to be enjoying herself.

Roxas blinked awkwardly as their gazes slowly drifted toward him. The younger Fitzgerald twin sighed and nodded. "Yep. I have _no _idea what you're talking about. Apollo brought it up with me before and said it was like breaking a gaes. So I assume it's a pretty big deal, right?"

Sora nodded. "Kinda. I mean if you prefer living and life, you won't break an oath to the river Styx because it'll take your soul and kill you on the spot but... where was I going with this...?" Sora asked as he looked rather confused and scratched the back of his head.

"Basically just don't break an oath to the river Styx. Better yet, try not to make an oath to the river Styx as it really isn't necessary and might get you killed one day," Hera paused. There was still so much to do and prepare for. Luckily the Gods had plenty of time to think of such things while watching over Sora. "Aphrodite expressed an interest in officiating the ceremony. Of course, I would also be capable of doing such a thing and leave the decision up to you. It's not every day we get to see the birth of a new pantheon and primordials." Smiling at both, Hera was ever so proud of the duo. They always seemed to inspire just the right creature needed to save the day.

"Aphrodite?" Sora wasn't really surprised. Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love, beauty, desire, passion, lust... where was he going with this? _Oh! Right! Aphrodite. _Trying not to look too excited, Sora was just happy they offered. "I know that she'd do a wonderful job and you'd go above and beyond for us as well, so I wonder if I might be able to ask that _both _of you do it?"

"Both?" Hera was pleasantly surprised. The boy knew well enough to know not to pick between her and Aphrodite. Like Paris had done. As if they could trust the judgment of a mortal for who was the fairest of the Gods. Feeling a stir of anger in herself, she had to remind herself that it was simply bygones. Taking a deep breath in the form of a sigh, Hera smiled. "I think that's a lovely idea."

Sora smiled a smile that had been reserved only for family and people he loved *Roxas*. Hera didn't seem to be still mad about the ordeal with Paris and for that he was glad.

"What's a good idea? Did Sora make his choice?" Aphrodite was intrigued. She wanted to know whether or not to get her sons the Erotes to come.

"Yes, he did." Hera nodded to Sora who took the cue and spoke up.

"Both of you," Sora hoped she'd be thrilled about the idea like Hera was. Aphrodite paused for a moment but smiled eventually.

"Such a clever answer for a clever boy. Hera and I embody different aspects of life such as marriage, children, familial bonds, and most importantly, love. I would be honored to ordain such a thing." Aphrodite wondered how Eros and the others would take to meeting Sora. She figured the ones who followed her walk of life, the Erotes, would love him. Perhaps even the ones who followed their father Ares would in time warm up to him as well. He had fought on the front lines when Ragnarok was happening, after all.

"Wow. Never thought I'd be getting married to my best friend. I mean there was always that little glimmer of hope. But in front of the Fates, Gods, and Primordials... after all of the crazy stuff that's happened I guess we've earned a little reprieve." Roxas felt himself rambling, but Sora gently squeezed his hand assuring him that it was alright.

"It is a little crazy, isn't it? But it also just feels so... _right_." Sora was sure he found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Being that that life was now limitless he was glad to have someone to share it with. Especially someone who understood many of his struggles.

Roxas nodded. "I guess I have to call my Grandma," Taking his phone out of his pocket, Roxas went to her contact information and began walking away so he could call her privately.

"Sooo..." Eris spoke up, gaining Sora's attention. Once she was sure she had it, she spoke up. "Am I formally invited to this gathering of the Gods? Bear in mind that the last time I wasn't invited, I started a whole war and it was like this whole thing." Snickering to herself, she enjoyed the Trojan war. Reinventing herself as Discord the Goddess of Strife/Discord had been fun for a time.

"Of course you're invited. Everyone who wants to attend is allowed." Sora paused for a moment as he thought of the right words. "Please don't start any wars this time."

Eris grinned. "Fine fine. Even I know when enough's enough." Shrugging her shoulders, she was joined by her mother Nyx, brother Thanatos and sister Nemesis.

"My bravest pupil. And perhaps one of the more interesting ones," Nyx spoke up as she serenely studied Sora. A smile graced her lips and she turned her beautiful features over to Roxas. "You might have your hands full with how impulsive he can be which is a little unusual for one of the dark. But reinvention brings ingenuity. Perhaps it's time for a change."

Roxas could feel his heart pounding just like it had been the first time he met Nyx. She was every bit as beautiful as she was powerful, and yet here she was, telling him how lucky he was. His cheeks lightly flushed and he grinned perhaps the hardest he'd ever done before. "Yeah. I'm glad everyone has been so accepting of us into the fold. I was just on the phone with my grandmother, and she said she'd like to come if that's possible."

Nyx's smile didn't falter but she did chuckle. Hiding her amusement behind her hand, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's entirely up to you. We Primordials may be powerful and everlasting but there are some things even we have no say over. Far be it from me to make the woman who raised you and your brother sit in the sidelines."

Roxas had nodded but Sora spoke up. "What!?"

Having been the closest, Roxas lightly 'jumped' and looked at Sora with a dumbfounded look. That is until he finally clued in. "I never told you," It hadn't been a question but Sora had nodded. "It happened so long ago that I honestly almost forget myself, but. When Ventus and I were younger, our parents died. It wasn't like yours, it for all and intents and purposes seemed to be natural causes. Our grandmother took us in and raised her like our own." Surprised when he was instantly embraced by Sora, Roxas smiled.

"_Was it Morrigan_?" Sora whispered in Roxas' ear.

The blond nodded. "_That was when we met, Sora. I'll tell you._"

Sora nodded and then pulled out of the hug. Going somewhere private with Roxas after having politely excused both of them, Sora wanted to hear everything.

"It started about 11 years ago. Just like any other day, really. The difference in this one was that two crows had come flying into the house. And it's funny because I remember so vividly my grandmother trying to shoo them out of the house. It's a really bad omen, Sora. It means someone you know and possibly love is doomed to die. One after the other slipped into our home," Roxas began to describe the scenes as they vividly unfolded in his head.

Sora nodded. "Your parents," He put his hand over his mouth after he spoke just to show how shocked he was. Having first heard of this only now, Sora felt a little upset to hear it. But also glad at the same time if that made sense. It meant Roxas was starting to trust him more.

Roxas nodded and continued to speak. "They died shortly thereafter, one after the other. But the birds lingered. One day we saw a woman, Ventus, and I, despite knowing better to approach someone, we were bewitched by her. The stunning appearance of her and how closely she resembled the birds, we should've known and been a little more cautious but we were young and naive. The woman who nuzzled the bird gave us our specific gaes and told us how to avoid activating the curse. And with that, she vanished from our sight and our grandmother knew exactly who she was and told us it was no coincidence."

Sora felt so many emotions rush through him. "I'm sorry that happened." Feeling a string in his eyes, he rubbed away the tears that fought to fall.

"It's okay, Sora. I know you take things to heart and this must really mess with you because you can't help being who you are. And who you are is a wonderful person that brought color back into my life. And if you don't know what that means, I'm saying that I was close to giving up. I slept in late, stayed up late, and isolated myself because people always made me feel alone despite being in a room full of people. But you... actually see me in a way I never got to see myself. And slowly you just... made me like being me. I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'm just not usually good about these kinds of things." He fought back tears but when Sora hugged him again, this time a little bit tighter, they fell. Roxas didn't sob or make any noise except perhaps a sniffle or two.

Sora didn't want to, but he laughed. Just a little chuckle. "It's okay. And I'm glad that I got to be your person. Because you're definitely mine."

Once both of them composed themselves, they went back with the Gods. Everyone present had joined hands and then teleported to the Temple of the Fates. Greeted by the three sisters and a seemingly endless amount of space and chairs, Sora and Roxas would have been surprised but they were quite literally with Gods. So they came to expect the unexpected by now. But even then it was still shocking.

Hera and Aphrodite stood in front of the three sisters who worked tirelessly in their craft. Offering their arms, Sora and Roxas looked at one another and then walked over to the duo.

* * *

Escorting an elderly woman was definitely one of his more interesting jobs. She had insisted on him taking the longer route which was him running at breakneck speed instead of teleporting. Far be it from him to argue with an old Irish woman. Hermes knew better. Chuckling as she didn't know of the surprise he was about to bring her to. Not the wedding but the Goddess who was waiting to meet her. It had been 17 years now in the making for their long wait to come to an end.

"Careful!" She scolded Hermes and almost hit the God with her cane. It wouldn't have done anything to his invulnerable flesh, but she still had to scold him. He was a trickster like Loki but Hermes couldn't help it. It was in his nature. He was the God of Liars and Thieves as well as his other callings.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermes tried out the word for perhaps the first time. It left a taste in his mouth. He didn't dare talk back to her because she was elderly and he didn't want to anger a progenitor of a Primordial.

Once they were down the aisles, Roxas' grandmother was surprised to lay eyes on the woman she never thought she'd ever meet. Roxas' great many times over grandmother, Aine.

"Well, don't look too shocked. We are family, after all." Offering her open arms, Aine was pleasantly surprised when Roxas' grandmother threw her arms around her. She hugged Aine tightly and the Goddess reciprocated. But not to the same degree as she could literally crush the woman if she wasn't careful. "You gave Roxas and Ventus' grandfather a great life. For that, I am forever in your debt, especially in the fact that you raised Roxas and Ventus to be the great men they've become today." Aine would never forget what she had done and the sacrifices she had made.

"Thank you so much," Tears fell down her cheeks and she was surprised when Aine wiped them away herself.

"No. Thank you. You sacrificed so much and found strength in tragedy. Losing so many beloved people so soon would have been enough to break any person. But not you. You just aren't built that way." Aine smiled and once they were both out of the embrace, she led her down the aisles and sat with her in the front row. Admiring the woman for her courage, Aine was grateful she had watched over her latest descendants.

Persephone sat with her husband Hades, father Zeus, Hera and pretty much all of the Olympians. The Gods lined up in row upon row of seats for their seemingly infinite number. Primordials were also attending which meant the guest list was pretty high end. Pleasantly surprised when Sora waved to her, Persephone had smiled and waved back. Sora looked positively giddy and as his aunt, Persephone had to admit he was adorable. He was also unbelievably lucky to find his true love so young. If she had known at 16 that she'd be Hades' beloved, well, that would've saved a lot of time, jealousy, and petty fights with Aphrodite over who was more beautiful. Being a Queen of the Underworld also had its perks, so she wasn't necessarily regretting her choice. Maybe one-day people would learn the true reason she ate the pomegranate.

Artemis appeared out of nowhere and sat with the others. Despite how confident she could be and usually unshakable, she felt a little anxious. She wanted everything to go smoothly today but there was a nagging feeling in her stomach that said it wouldn't.

"What worries you so, daughter?" Zeus asked, unsure why his daughter was concerned as opposed to proud and happy.

"It's nothing, father. I think I should just ask Phoebe about my qualms." Artemis was being truthful and felt many eyes on herself. They were concerned of course and not judging or trying to incur her wrath. She was renowned for her temper after all.

Persephone took her sister's hand and gently squeezed it while smiling in return to her questioning look. Seeing Leto arrive, Artemis' mood instantly improved having her own mother nearby.

"So this is my grandson," Leto spoke up and nodded to Sora's direction and everyone gave her the affirmation that what she believed was true. "Hm. Well, for what it's worth, daughter. I approve." Smiling, Leto held Artemis' other free hand and watched as Aphrodite and Hera tried to quiet everyone down.

Clearing her throat, Hera spoke in her booming voice. "Silence!" Everyone instantly obeyed the mighty Queen of the Olympians and turned their attention to the front. Aphrodite stood with her children the Erotes who were different aspects of Love. Most importantly was her son Eros who was Love in its purest form.

"We're all gathered here today, on this special occasion and gathering of the Gods, Primordials, loved ones, and friends to join two together in love." Aphrodite looked around the room and continued to speak. "The love we speak of is as old as time. Finding the missing piece, the other half of our soul that was lost when Zeus split mortals into two. Searching for our other halves can take time, and effort, sometimes it takes more than a single lifetime. But sometimes we're lucky. Sometimes Gods are watching over us, shepherding our journey on this Earth so that we can all find our dreams." Looking at Sora and then Roxas, Aphrodite smiled like the day she had on her own wedding day. It had been a day of mixed feelings. She, the most beautiful, desirable, and eligible of the Gods wed to the ugliest. But over time she grew to love her husband who made her trinkets, told her how much he loved her when given the chance.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other while Aphrodite spoke. Smiling at one another, they held hands and were ready for her to ask.

"Sora," Hera spoke up and once she had his attention she continued. "Do you take Roxas to be your husband, for life, and forever afterward?" Looking every bit serious, Hera meant every single word. This was his last chance to back out now. Marriages before the Fates could not be broken.

Sora nodded. "I do."

"And do you-" Right before Hera got the chance to ask, the temple began to shake. Thunderous footsteps could be heard. The Fates themselves ceased working for a moment. Each of the three sisters eyed each other suspiciously.

"My Queen," Clotho spoke up. The next sister followed.

"It would seem a great calamity will befall the world shortly," Lachesis spoke up.

"One of the oldest of the Old Ones has returned." Atropo finished.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean 'Old Ones'? You don't mean someone of Ishtar's magnitude once again?" Hera moved out of position and into better view of the Fates. They couldn't lie. Not to her.

"Long ago we foresaw the Earth in its primal state," Clotho began to tend to the Loom of Fate.

"Imperfect, a blank canvas seeking to be filled," Lachesis continued, measuring a thread of fate to be cut.

As she cut the thread, Atropo spoke up without looking at the line she extinguished. "Neith and the Fates agreed the Earth was not hospitable."

"We scrapped our design of the world to begin again. In order for that to happen, the mighty old ones had to fall," Clotho began to explain the actions that the Fates had deemed absolutely necessary.

"Some resisted this change. In doing so they were to be wiped from history. Never to emerge again," Lachesis spoke in between thunderous footsteps that drew ever closer to the higher beings.

Looking at Sora, Atropo spoke words that made his heart sink. "However, certain events have altered our design. Some foolishly believed they were doing good, in bringing _him _back."

Standing up and walking over to her family, Persephone, the Gods/Primordials, and all who were concerned. "Who? _Who _has come back?" Words would be wasted to describe the horror some Old Ones could bring.

"Uranus."

"As in... Gaea's husband?" Zeus was now concerned. Cronus and the Titans had dealt with him long ago. "How is he back?"

"Isis put him back together," Neith answered him and acted as if such an action didn't just doom the planet.

"Who ordered her to do such a thing?" Hera asked, joining Zeus' side. The scowl on her face made it clear that she was not happy. Not in the slightest.

"There was a chance that he would aid us. I bet on the risk, despite knowing what he's capable of." Neith was technically a 'daughter' of Uranus. And Gaea too. Their union formed the Chaos, Neith rose from the waters and set into motion events that would shape the world over. She always feared the world would end the very way it began- with earth, oceans, and darkness.

"Your soft spot for him is noted, Neith! But you still risked damnation for what? A folly that he'd suddenly forget his rage toward the Titans and the Earth?" Zeus was steaming angry now.

Neith walked over to the Fates and observed the Loom of Fate. Grabbing one of the strands, Neith began to explain away his doubts. "Uranus had a hatred for the Titans. Not Gods. We are all his children. Each and every one of us has been formed by Tiamat's grace and the union of Uranus and Gaea. You call it a 'folly' but you don't understand, Zeus. If there was even remotely a chance for redemption, I wanted him to find it." Neith paused and looked at all who doubted her.

Nyx looked sympathetic to Neith. She nodded. "Your heart was in the right place, Neith."

Making their way outside, everyone was in awe of the man in the sky. He looked just like Zeus. It was actually uncanny to all present. Everything seemed somewhat identical except for the color of his clothing and how gigantic he was. As the progenitor of the Titans it was only natural that he would be of substantial size. Much like how large the Earth was. Terra likely didn't showcase all of her true height so this would be their first time seeing such a higher being up close.

"I am reborn and have returned!" Uranus decreed for all to hear. His voice caused the Earth to shake a bit and the primordial heavenly being chuckled until his eyes landed upon a few of the Titans and their seeming descendants.

"Father," Phoebe spoke up, staring down Uranus. She had thought thousands of years ago she'd never see him again. So seeing him again was a little surreal.

"Daughter," Uranus returned the greeting. "I am here for Gaea. I have no interest in the rest of you."

"Terra is... _busy_." Sora didn't want to sound defiant or like he was being a smart aleck but that was the simplest way of saying the truth. How could he tell Cronus' father that she was holding their evil son at bay?

"Busy?" Uranus scoffed. "She's never been too busy for me. You will summon her or I'll start killing you off one by one until she arrives."

Sora looked at Roxas who looked right back at Sora.

"Okay," Sora spoke up.

"So..." Roxas chimed in. Eerily at the same time they spoke. "He's super evil. And we need to stop him!"

Grinning like fools at each other and even laughing, their bubble was burst when a deity cleared their throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Everyone here might not know it, but my father is capable of many things. Cruelty and harshness are among the few traits he has. He might not have killed Selene and Helios but I don't doubt he would have." Phoebe wanted no one to make the mistake of giving him the benefit of the doubt. Uranus was evil and he needed to be stopped.

"Stop me?" Uranus laughed. "Daughter. Do you think your 'victory' from so long ago was lasting? I told Cronus his children would overthrow him one day. Turn on him just as mine did." He was glaring at the Titan as if he forgot that she was his own daughter.

"But we didn't just 'turn on you', did we?" Phoebe scoffed. "You made your feelings clear, 'father'. You hated us, your own children, and sought to imprison us within our mother's grand creation. Gaea freed us, and Cronus wielded the divine blade capable of killing even a higher being of your status." Phoebe hated to say it, but they most likely needed Cronus' help. And getting that would likely be impossible.

"My love was for Gaea. I sought her, not her heirs. You were all disappointments to me, one after the next." Uranus sighed as if the conversation were at all taxing. As if he weren't the father of the Titans and currently saying he hated them. "I return only to reunite with Gaea and _settle _the score!" Declaring for all to hear, his bellowing caused the Earth to shake.

Sora looked at Roxas who looked back at him and then the surrounding Gods.

"No pressure guys, but we need a game plan," Aphrodite spoke up. She knew Uranus was a serious business. He was one of the Old Ones. Without him there wouldn't be many things and the world itself would be completely different.

"Agreed." Aine nodded to Uranus. She didn't know how they would defeat him.

Loki glanced at Sora and Roxas. Both eagerly looked back at him.

"Well don't just stand there holding the two sacred blades! Show us some of that 'chosen one' attitude." Loki glanced around and saw The Morrigan was missing. He figured it was for the best because if someone on his side accidentally saw her she would cause their side to lose.

"Uh..." Sora's Keyblade of Darkness materialized in his hand and he tried to think of a spell that would be good enough to harm the literal sky.

"Right!" Roxas' appeared in his hands and he began casting protective spells for all of the deities.

Uranus looked amused and fortunately for those before him, for his wrath would truly be otherworldly. Some of the more brazen War Gods charged forth, the Gods of Magic and Necromancy began to revive their undead warriors. Gods of Death used the Heartless in their innumerable horde. Uranus seemed to absorb the damage and reflect absolutely all of it back to its respective owner. "I am displeased with how events have unfolded into this new age! These are the so-called _champions _who stole the world from my children?" Uranus couldn't help the condescending attitude and contempt he felt for all present. "Pretenders to my role! Did you really think the Earth would submit to anyone other than myself!?" Amusement had turned to anger, evidently.


	9. Chapter 9: Two become one

A short chapter this time. Happy reading.

-Elegant

* * *

"Sora..." Roxas reached out to Sora with his free hand, the one that didn't grasp the Keyblade of Light.

"Roxas..." Sora also reached out but their hands just weren't close enough. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bridge the gap between them.

Uranus laughed at the pile of defeated Gods and Primordials before him. Each and every one of these insignificant fools thought they could best him? He stopped once his eyes fell upon Nu Wa. The Goddess was one of the last few standing. "'Guardian of Heaven and Earth', right? But what of the Sky that separates them?" Smirking as he snickered at her, Uranus manipulated the Earth so that Sora and Roxas were separated. Petty as it was, he just simply couldn't find it in himself to 'love' spawns of those he despised so much. The world was so much simpler when it was just him and Gaea. And it would be again once the Gods fell.

Nu Wa drew her sacred katana and dared him to come forth. "I am the Guardian of many, Uranus. You are not under my dominion and therefore not one of my charges."

"Is that so? Perhaps that's how you justified allowing my butchering." Uranus didn't hold back his snide remarks as one might do about Nu Wa, because he didn't see her as the threat. There was only one who could pacify him and that was Gaea/Terra Mater/Mother Earth and whatever other names she accrued over the lifetimes her unnatural lifespan allowed her to live through.

"It was the way of things. I'm sure on that day you looked around just as you have done now and spotted _Her_, didn't you? The Morrigan? If you're not too careful, you might see her again and then die. _Again_." Nu Wa having fought against arrogant beings of his magnitude before was confident they would defeat him.

While Nu Wa and Uranus had their back and forth and actually began to fight one another, Yemoja looked around. Getting up from the ground, she searched for Terra. "Sora," Yemoja spoke up, to gain his attention. "I need you to call out to Terra. Say her name... _please_."

"_Ter...ra. _Terra. Terra!" Sora called out to his grandmother, yelling her name out as loud as he could.

Within seconds, the Earth shook and a crack formed. From that crack came Terra who emerged gracefully and all plant life began to thrive around her. Woven around her hair was a crown of flowers. For this was a very special occasion for her as well. Looking at Yemoja, Terra nodded to the Mother of the Orisha. About to make her way over to Yemoja, she was cut off by Uranus.

"Wife! I have missed you!" Uranus was seemingly pleased that she finally decided to show herself.

"What a mess you have made, _Husband_." Emphasizing the word 'husband' Terra made sure it was filled with bile. "I won't let you harm or kill anyone here. You seem to be relaxed in my presence, despite the fact that I was responsible for your death."

Uranus smiled and then chuckled. "Bygones. I underestimated how cunning my wife could be. Cronus didn't just inherit his... _unique _traits from me."

"Yes, that is true. I am partly to blame for unleashing him upon the world. I will spend eternity trying to right my wrongs, Uranus. That is my destiny. Atonement for my sins. That's why now more than ever we need to call back one of the Old Ones," Terra walked past everyone and made her way to Yemoja. The Mother of the Orisha, Goddess of Lakes, Oceans, Rivers, and basically all forms of water opened her arms.

"What do you... No!" Uranus was confused for a moment but now he understood. "Even you wouldn't risk such a thing, wife!" Outraged that she would once more defy him in order to save those she 'loved'.

"Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you did." Terra and Yemoja embraced and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. Water and Earth began to bend and mix around them. Their bodies glowed like when The Morrigan extracted deific essence from those she was taking the souls of. Only they didn't disintegrate into nothing, they combined into one. The result was a being as spectacular in power as she was beautiful and revered. Her eyes were white like The Morrigans, she had horns on her head, pale white skin, her lips were a dull pink and her bottom half was a tail. Smiling as if this wasn't her first time on the Earth in thousands upon thousands of years, Tiamat began to laugh to herself as if there was some joke only she was in on.

Uranus' expression changed. He was now angry. Victory was now no longer certain. "Interesting. It seems desperation brought the ingenuity to bring you back. No matter. You will be dealt with just as these other Gods."

"Fool! You are no challenge to _me_!" Tiamat was now offended. The crashing tide now obeyed her every whim. Water surrounded their battleground and the Earth shifted to Tiamat's will. Shifting into her sea monster form, her large form rivaled that of Jormungandr and instilled fear in Uranus. The Gods though finding her form gigantic and somewhat monstrous knew that she was on her side and therefore they had nothing to fear.

Uranus had been caught off guard by her strength. Even more surprising was when she shifted into a large sea serpent form. "Only a sacred blade is capable of killing me!"

Tiamat shifted back to her Goddess form to mock Uranus. "Yes, yes. Sacred blade, higher being, save the speech. I do intend to kill you, Uranus. They'll never be able to put you back together when I'm through. Careful you don't drown beneath the waves." Raising her hands to either side of her head like Yemoja, Tiamat met Uranus in the middle and manipulated the water so he couldn't escape. When the waves came crashing down and the higher being began to cough, Tiamat snickered. "Is one woman too much for the mighty Sky?"

Uranus' surprise was now turning to frustration. Every time he tried to retaliate, Tiamat struck him. Her reads were otherworldly. "We both know you're much more than a mere 'woman' alone, Goddess!"

"Yes, I suppose we do. Just remember that you challenged me and I take such things very seriously," Tiamat manipulated the Earth on par with Gaea/Terra. A fact that did not go unnoticed by her husband.

"You cannot kill me," Uranus spoke casually. Tiamat lacked the sacred blade that had long ago been cast aside. "That sad relic of a failed rebellion won't be enough to save you, even if you were to produce such a thing." Uranus was bluffing and portraying nothing but confidence. But his words were true. The dagger used to kill him all those thousands of years ago had been foolishly discarded. Of course, the Gods were under the assumption that their time dealing with Uranus was over.

"There are _other _ways to incapacitate a higher being." Looking from Sora to Roxas and taking pity on both boys, she lowered the Earth so that they could grasp each other's hands. Concentrating hard and bending the Earth to her will, Tiamat drew power and magic from the planet Gaea so proudly crafted after Tiamat's demise. Teleporting over to both boys, Tiamat knelt down. "Are you alright?" Concern etched its way across her face as she looked from Sora to Roxas with an oddly maternal glance.

"We'll... be..." Sora tried to get up but failed. He even used the Keyblade as a means to prop himself up but it proved impossible. Roxas more or less tried the same thing but his injuries were too much. Even for a deity.

"Fear not. _Bounty of the wood! Come to me, healing oceanic waters!_" Speaking in her native tongue, Tiamat's blessing spread. The deities were able to recover and pick themselves up from where they'd fallen. Sora and Roxas rose to her side, and Tiamat smiled. "I require something from both of you," Tiamat glanced at the Keyblades in their hands.

"I could never say 'no' to Tiamat," Sora instantly handed his over and bowed his head.

"That goes for me, too." Roxas mirrored Sora's actions and Tiamat smiled.

Feeling a gaze on herself, Tiamat recognized who it came from immediately. Looking over in Nu Wa's direction, her features softened and Tiamat smiled. "Why does it not surprise me that on the battlefield you would be the last one standing?"

Nu Wa quickly shortened the distance between herself and Tiamat. Bowing her head, Nu Wa placed her hand over her heart. "Tiamat... I- there aren't enough words for me to convey how sorry I am. I failed you..." Trailing off, Nu Wa averted her gaze. She didn't want to see Tiamat while losing her composure.

Tiamat shook her head. "No. You didn't fail anyone the day that I died. That was due to my own choices. After the demise of my husband, I wasn't thinking clearly. I picked a fight even I could not win. I'm sorry that you resorted to blaming yourself, Nu Wa." Hugging the younger deity, Tiamat smiled.

"I never thought your own children would be capable of such despicable actions. But maybe if we'd been told the truth about Cronus sooner I would've believed it." Nu Wa reciprocated the hug.

"How it must have hurt you when I died," Tiamat pulled out of the hug and did something that amazed all deities. Raising the Keyblades above her head, they began to siphon off the Sun, Moon, Darkness, and the Light. Glowing like never before, Tiamat smashed them both together and created an entirely new weapon befitting of a being such as herself. Appearing as more of an elongated sword with golden hues, a chain on the end and the signature lock on the end.

Uranus' features shifted. He was now no longer amused. "You wouldn't dare!" Challenging Tiamat to defy him, Uranus prepared himself for the attack.

Tiamat looked like he just took a swing at her. The shock/anger on her face made it clear she was not to be trifled with. "You are not my equal! My husband and I may have departed this Earth some time ago, but I will not be dictated to by _you_, Uranus." Pointing her blade at him, she made her vow. "The sky will once more cover the Earth and I will seal your soul away to ensure the same mistakes that were made in freeing you will never happen again!" Once she finished speaking, Tiamat looked at Sora and then smiled and winked. "Ishtar. Chosen one." Greeting both people inhabiting that vessel, she turned her attention back to Uranus. Firing a hybridized spell of Earth and Water, she was able to inflict lasting damage on the higher being.

Uranus was actually offended by what she said. "Very well then. Show me what you've got, _woman_." He said the last word as if that was going to somehow be her downfall. Instead, it just angered all of the women present.

"I will send you back to the Void. Where not even _she _can save you!" Pointing at Isis, Tiamat didn't necessarily blame her as she had believed at the time she was doing a good thing but there still had to be someone held accountable.

"Big talk." Uranus scoffed at the gall of Tiamat. Did she really think she could destroy him?

Tiamat laughed somewhat maniacally at him. "Phthisis!" Calling the name of the ancient Greek daemon/personification of decay literally referred to as 'wasting away', she stood aside to show the woman.

Phthisis stalked forward, chuckling as she did so. "Tell me, Uranus. Do you remember what qualities I embody?" Curiously waiting for his answer, and seemed disappointed when it appeared to be 'no'. "Rot, decay, putrefaction. Isis may have put your pieces back together, but what happens when I start pulling at the seams?" For dramatic effect, Phthisis placed her head in her hand while she mused. Chuckling with delight, she did just that. His immortal flesh began to rot and decay.

"Enough!" Uranus roared, the Earth shaking with the fury of his anger. Looking directly at Tiamat instead of the Goddess who was currently tormenting him. "Your strategy has the benefit of novelty. But you-" Uranus paused as he pointed at Phthisis. "-are not. A. Higher being!" The Earth began to shake and crack beneath Tiamat's allies' feet. Some deities feared they would be lost, as they couldn't combat Uranus.

"No. She might not be, but I am an Oceanid! First, of the ones who graced this planet, she who unified the salt and freshwater seas, and gave birth to the Gods who would become shapers of things!" Tiamat shielded Phthisis from Uranus and began mending the world where he had broken it. Looking at Sora and Roxas, she spoke up. "Sora. Would you mind allowing Ishtar to take over for a moment?"

Sora shook his head. "I wouldn't mind at all, actually."

"Good boy. For that, you will have my aid later." Tiamat spoke serenely to Sora and snickered as Uranus seemed to be confused.

"You speak as though there will be a 'later'." Uranus scoffed.

"Oh, there'll be much more than just a 'later'," Ishtar spoke through Sora, the Goddess seemingly amused. "What was that earlier comment about being a 'higher being' Or better yet, being a _woman_?" A dangerous glint shone in her eyes as Sora's form temporarily shifted to Ishtar's.

Uranus looked absolutely shocked. The boy was a vessel for Ishtar's seemingly limitless power? "Ishtar. I'll admit I didn't foresee your intervention. Queen of the Universe." Bowing his head out of respect, Uranus would still not be thwarted. Even by a being surging with divinity such as Ishtar.

"Funny how you know to bow your head but not to kneel and submit. Or perhaps you just have a problem with strong women, like your grandson Poseidon. Surely you of all know how my judgment and fairness weighed upon his soul? What do you possibly think I'm going to do to you?" Ishtar would give him one chance to surrender.

"I'm sure Ereshkigal enjoys every moment she gets to spend with him. But this is a matter different from that. I came back for my wife, and for Cronus. As I said, I will not be denied my retribution." Uranus was caught off guard by the attacks of the Gods. Swatting them away as if they were mere insects compared to his existence, he made a grave error. Uranus threw a divine fireball and that started the war.

Tiamat smiled at Ishtar who smiled back at her. "Our hosts and the world cannot handle us being here like this. Act quickly." Tiamat began speaking her and Ishtar's language, the Keyblade becoming imbued with her ancient forbidden magics. Looking at Uranus, she sighed. "Do you really think you can take two Queens? Ishtar is formidable and unyielding. Her and my tales were taught to younger generations as a means of learning from our mistakes. And as of right now, you are making one grave mistake." Pointing the Keyblade at Uranus, she dared him to try and mock her.

"And what would that be, Goddess?" Uranus was bracing himself for their attack but it seemed they were content with wordplay for now.

"Challenging your superiors," Tiamat used the Ultima Keyblade and fired a shot that even Uranus couldn't reflect. It actually caused lasting damage that concerned him. Rearing his hand back to smite the Tiamat, he was surprised when the limb detached itself. Shock etched its way across his face.

"Looks like that new body of yours just wasn't up to the current standard," Ishtar openly mocked him, the Queen of the Universe smirking as she blocked Phthisis from Uranus' view. "A shame, isn't it?" Looking at Tiamat and feigning concern, the Goddesses laughed at Uranus' efforts.

"A terrible shame indeed," Tiamat chuckled and then shook her head. "Did you really believe we were going to let you come back to this world and threaten the balance and order? You. Lost. The best you can do now is surrender."

Uranus glared at them as he held the spot where his arm had been. "You planned this...!" He hissed, his eyes turning every bit as black as Cronus'.

"Of course we did!" Ishtar spoke as if it were the most obvious fact of all. "Uranus. You tried to kill the Titans and that was your downfall. Jealousy over your own children." Ishtar wrinkled her nose as she scoffed at Uranus. "You pathetic, sad little 'man'. Had they bothered to ask us, the young ones would have known better-" Ishtar looked around at the younger Gods who hung their heads in shame. The Primordials also seemed to feel the scolding by Ishtar. "-but that is a point for another time. What's more pertinent than yet _another _egotistical man staking claim to the Earth?" Ishtar shared a look with Tiamat.

Tiamat scoffed and then laughed. Raising her hands for dramatic effect, she spoke for all to hear in her booming authoritative voice. "These hands-" Tiamat motioned to her own. "-could crush the entire Earth, dry up her oceans and take back that which was not given. The Earth is a manifestation of my body and Gaea's proudest creation. I was also used to create what's known to you younger Gods as 'The Heavens'. Yet you believe yourself to be my equal, my all-powerful husband. But you see, I know better. He and I passed so long ago. And you are _not _a glimmer of the man he was. I feel bad for Gaea having a mate as wicked and evil as you!" True to her words, the Earth shook and cracks began to form. The ocean began to overtake the land and Tiamat's fury would still not subside. Her eyes began to glow and Tiamat bared her teeth.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Tiamat's rage began to subside with Ishtar's concerned face. She understood that it was wrong. That and the deities could hear the humans the neighboring town freaking out. The ocean waves receded yet some remained behind to aid Tiamat. Uranus actually began to cower from the look of utter hatred and disdain on Tiamat's face. She was not his wife. Gaea was more reserved and had a bleeding heart for those around her. One that was shared by their Great-Grandson who orchestrated all of this. Uranus smiled as a new plan formulated. Pointing at Roxas, he spoke up. "Your children with overthrow you both, one day." Laughing like a madman, he accepted the judgment of Tiamat and Ishtar.

Tiamat and Ishtar both touched the Ultimate Keyblade and fired off a powerful spell the likes of which Sora, Roxas, and many present had never seen before. It fired from the Keyblade and then a large dome that couldn't be seen through covered Uranus. He continued to laugh, even as his body was once more collected by Atlas to be held up forever. Sealing his soul away with the Ultimate Keyblade, they were certain that this time he would not be returning.

Tiamat looked over at where Ishtar once stood and found herself pleasantly surprised when Sora stood there instead. "You heard what Uranus said?"

Sora nodded. "I kind of have mixed feelings. I mean, does that mean Roxas and I somehow have kids?" Sora thought out loud. Tiamat shrugged her shoulders and merely smiled while standing there serenely.

Leaning in closely, she whispered just for him to hear. Smiling, Tiamat's joy was cut short as the Earth began to shake and crumble and oceans threatened to swallow up the world. "I'm so glad I got to meet you. I will never forget this. You redeemed me, son of Artemis. I am eternally in your debt. Do not hesitate to call upon me again." Bowing her head, Tiamat disappeared in a flash of light, and then suddenly Terra and Yemoja stood where she once was.

Sora actually teared up seeing Terra again. He ran as fast as he could and hugged her tightly. This time he didn't want to risk the chance that she'd disappear again so he didn't shut his eyes.

"Hello, Sora." Terra reciprocated and smiled. The Primordial Goddess chuckled a bit.

"You're back..." Sora was surprised by how low he spoke. It was borderline a whisper.

"I'm always listening, Sora. You're by far one of my favorite grandchildren." Terra grinned and Sora's expression mirrored hers. He even laughed like her, to the amusement of the Primordial. At least some of her traits weren't lost by the subsequent generations.

"I'm also super glad you and Yemoja were able to be Tiamat again, even for a little bit." Sora continued to smile at her even as they pulled out of the hug.

"Me too. Tiamat left behind some of her knowledge, Sora. And I know she wanted for you specifically to have it. Well, not just you. But you and your beloved," Terra looked at Roxas and smiled. She waved him over and the blond came over to Mother Earth. To say he was starstruck would've been an understatement. Roxas had met her before, sure, but this time was different. The craziness was here, and past, and now there was the question of whether or not Terra was going to stay.

"Hello," Roxas shyly managed to speak. His cheeks went light pink and Terra grinned like Sora.

"He's a keeper," Terra said, looking at Sora and chuckling.

"Yeah, I think so." Sora couldn't help his giant smile. Everything seemed to be going great until the room started spinning. _...ora ...ra. _The voices calling out to him became distant and suddenly he felt pulled into a dream.

Roxas looked the appropriate amount of concern about Sora's well-being. Artemis' expression didn't give way to the concern she was feeling. Slowly but surely, all the Gods circled around him and stared at him for a bit then looked at each other. Hearing the snap of a photo being taken by a phone, everyone looked over to see Serqet in the midst of taking a selfie.

Cluing in that there were now many eyes on her, Serqet shrugged her shoulders. "You'd think I'd be embarrassed, but I'm a daughter of Neith, Primordial, and I more or less have a great following on this app." Returning to texting, Serqet looked over at Sora. "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Sora's also the one who introduced me to the app." Taking a sniped picture of his sleeping form, she posted it with a shocked face and a few things here and there to add that special touch her following enjoyed.

* * *

"At long last, we are alone."

Sora looked around in all directions for the speaker but found no one. About to give up his search altogether, he saw _Her_. "Tiamat." Smiling big, he looked up at the large woman who seemed equally thrilled to be in his company.

"Sora." Tiamat smiled back at him. "I have a secret I wish to impart to you from beyond the grave. Will you accept this divine right?" Looking absolutely serious, she wanted the son of Artemis to know this was important.

Sora enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down. "I could never turn down knowledge from a Goddess, especially one of your grandeur."

Tiamat smiled at the perfect answer. "Though I aid you now, Sora, I will need yours later. Be prepared for another great evil threatens the planet."

Sora's smile dropped. "Another?" He asked, surprised that she was dropping this bombshell on him now.

Tiamat nodded as her smile also faltered. "Gaea and Yemoja's act of bringing me back to the fold set free the Titan you know as Cronus. Without Gaea's embrace, he now walks the Earth once more. Revenge is likely to be the top of his list."

"Cronus? Won't Terra be able to hold him down again?" Sora was worried but hopeful that they would be able to once more take down the Titan.

Tiamat shook her head. "He won't fall for the same trick twice. The first time you had the element of surprise and not even he thought his own mother would turn against him."

"There has to be_ someone _who can take him, Tiamat." Sora tried to think. There were literally thousands of Gods, demons, higher beings and there had to be someone worthy of defeating Cronus.

Tiamat smiled and nodded. "When the time comes, you will know what to do." Pausing and looking at their surroundings, she shifted them to suit her liking. The full moon, oceanic waves slapping against the shore, with some vegetation Sora didn't know. "The unification of Light and Darkness is something we Gods long for. Tell me, do you know what Roxas' name means?"

Sora honestly thought about it for a bit and then shook his head. Looking expectantly at Tiamat, he was surprised when the Goddess shifted her size to a little taller than him so she could whisper into his ear three simple words: _Two become one. _


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

When Sora woke up, he was surrounded by so much family, loved ones, and of course the Gods. Some looked concerned, others were better at hiding their feelings, and his mother Artemis looked relieved as well as Roxas. Instantly he felt their hugs, even that of Vanitas and Ventus. Sora could see from their auras that they were all relieved and a little bit scared.

"Did I miss anything?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Not really," Roxas answered honestly, holding onto Sora as tight as possible. "You scared me a little. I was tempted to dream walk."

Sora was genuinely touched by that sentiment. But before he could speak up, his older brother spoke first.

"You really like making us all worry, don't you?" Vanitas' usual sarcasm was absent in his remark. He was actually scared for his little brother for a second. God or not he was still the younger one and therefore Vanitas had to worry about him. It was his job as the older one to protect and occasionally tease Sora from time to time.

Sora's smile changed to a sheepish one. "Sorry."

Artemis was the next to speak up. "Don't worry, everyone. He gets premonitions from his dreams. It's why he sleeps so deeply." Kissing Sora on the forehead, she pulled out of the hug to look at him better. Artemis gave him a smile she had reserved for family members, the male ones at least. Maybe this one was a little more reclusive as she saved it for Apollo, Zeus, and now Vanitas and Sora.

"He certainly does," Phoebe smiled and nodded to her current and latest descendant.

"Guys," Sora's tone of voice shifted as he spoke up to gain everyone's attention. The Gods noticed his tone of voice and all except for Roxas let go and took a couple of steps back. "Tiamat said that Cronus is freed again..." He hadn't meant to trail off, but Terra spoke up before he could finish.

"As I feared he might be," Terra admitted, thinking out loud. "No matter. I will imprison him again." Projecting nothing but confidence, Mother Earth was sure she could do that. However, some of the deities didn't think it was in the cards for her to do such a thing again. As it was right now, Terra Mater could barely stand and portions of the Earth had been destroyed yet again.

Sora shook his head. "You can't be the one to defeat him, Tiamat decreed it." He hated being the one to deliver grim news, but the group didn't have the luxury of speaking with Tiamat as he did.

Terra sighed and thought to herself for a solution but found none. "If I cannot defeat my son, then someone with a sacred blade, capable of killing even a Primordial being..." Her gaze shifted to Roxas and Sora. "You have Tiamat's gift, don't you?"

Sora nodded. "She told me that when the time was right, I'd know. But the problem is, I actually _don't _know yet." Admitting that out loud felt like he was letting everyone down.

"Yes you do," Came a familiar voice, it seemed Loki had managed to peel himself away from The Morrigan's side for a moment. Grinning like a mad man, the Norse God spoke up. "You use me to kill him. Give me Tiamat's blade. I will do the rest." Loki vowed for all to hear. The Gods were silent as they looked expectantly to Sora. The redhead nodded. Terra handed the Ultimate Keyblade to Loki.

The Earth shook again, this time a large hole cracked open. Cronus came out and the Gods were still weakened from before. Regaining their strength would take time. Time they didn't have right now. The most brazen of the Gods assaulted him first before he could swing the first blow. Unfortunately, they were smacked away like flies. Cronus laughed at the feeble attempt.

"Come now, you can't honestly think it would be _that _easy, did you?" Cronus would have been more amused if he weren't so angry. "Perhaps if you did not squander my gift, and revive my father you would have all been better prepared."

"You will once more be cast into the Void, Cronus." Nu Wa was certain of that. Tiamat had set a precedent in her return and she would see that her wishes would be honored. Producing her katana in her hands, Nu Wa prepared herself for the great battle that would now commence.

"Bold words, Goddess! Do yourselves a favor and don't stand in my way. This is a family matter, after all." Cronus' black eyes shifted from Hera, Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, and the rest of his children to Sora. The look he gave them all was of utter disdain. They had caused him a great inconvenience. But the one who had actually hurt him most was his mother Terra. He never once thought his mother would turn on him like she did.

"The Olympians and all those who identify their homes as 'Heaven' and 'Earth' are under _my _divine protection! To challenge them is to challenge Nu Wa herself!" Nu Wa had heard enough of his arrogant prattle. Tartarus was too good for him. He would now know oblivion.

"The Earth was created out of my mother's will, it was her gift, to the Titans! I don't want to hurt you, Nu Wa. But I will do what needs to be done," Cronus wanted them to make no mistake- this time around he was back and would be staying. His defeat prior had only been a temporary 'solution' to the Olympians' fear of him. "Time... will not heal all your wounds." Cronus began to manipulate things so that everyone present relived their damage from Uranus. It had been as if Tiamat's gift had never been received at all.

Sora found himself glaring at the Titan. The defiant look had not gone unnoticed. Cronus laughed at him, and Sora's hands began shaking. He felt angrier than he'd ever felt before. Darkness began to sweep its way across the battlefield. Flora and fauna reacted to Sora's agitation/anger, plants began to wither and the animals stayed silent. Before he noticed, Sora was back in his new form.

"It appears my Great Grandson is angry," Cronus mused aloud and chuckled at the annoyance of the young Primordial.

Sora narrowed his now yellow eyes. Tendrils of Darkness now surrounded him and bellowed in the wind. Gliding in the air, he seemed to be literally flying. He glowed with the aura of the moon which highlighted his darkened features. In the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Cronus and began combating the evil Titan. Ishtar aided him with her prowess of battle and both of their efforts seemed to make him unstoppable. Sora couldn't just be brushed aside like the others. Cronus would _have _to deal with him.

Cronus' amusement died away. He narrowed his eyes at Sora, trying to follow his fluid movements. It was as if he- Cronus finally clued in. "You can teleport," Staring at his Great Grandson in surprise, the Titan of Time smirked as Sora was stopped mid blow. His body shifted back to his former position and he was defenseless as Cronus held him in his grasp now.

"_Ti... Tiamat... please..._" Sora began to pray to her, hoping that she would somehow miraculously appear again. Cronus began to squeeze, and Sora let out a great cry of pain. His body was going through so much stress that Sora was actually forced back into his normal form. Sora looked around, Terra was still trying to regain her strength and looked worried. Nyx herself was trying to recover, Sora's darkness had aided in some of her power returning. "_Nu... Nu Wa!_"

Nu Wa instantly appeared, the Goddess producing a flame, unlike anything any human or mere God could conjure. She was the Guardian of Heaven and Earth, (at one point) Empress of China, her wisdom and vigilance had saved the world, more than once. And now she stood before the Titan. "Put. Him. Down." Nu Wa growled, her snake features beginning to show.

"Okay." Cronus shrugged and dropped Sora. It would be a rather long way down and there were injuries even Gods could not heal from.

To his annoyance, Thanatos saved him. The black-winged God of Death smirked as he flew with Sora. "_Hold on tight._" He instructed Sora who obeyed without question. Death chuckled as they landed and Sora pulled out of the basically hug they were in.

"I thought you'd only let me get away with that once," Sora said with a grin. "Touching you, I mean." He felt like he needed to clarify just in case. But Thanatos was possibly a mindreader so he knew that, anyway(?).

"You are beyond my power, Sora. Darkness is the way the world began and it will be the way the world ends." Thanatos smirked back at him. Despite his youthful appearance, which was of a boy approximately 16-18 years of age, Thanatos was pretty ancient. Death knew his place in the universe and sometimes he had been able to execute deities, something forbidden and taboo. The Fates sometimes decreed it, and he could not deny their divine will.

"Sora! Are you okay!?" Roxas looked him over. What Cronus did looked absolutely painful. The blond threw his arms around Sora. He didn't hug too tightly just in case the redhead was injured.

"Yeah. I think so, I mean." Sora hugged him back and managed a smile despite his injuries. Looking expectantly to the Gods, he was eventually discouraged when all of them were defeated. Despite being angry, his rage did nothing to Cronus. The Titan had swatted him away like he were nothing more than a fly. Which, considering the drastic difference in their sizes, wasn't too far off. "You don't happen to know how we make it out of this, would you?" Sora was hopeful. Roxas could be pretty resourceful in his thinking, so maybe?

"No. But I think we're overlooking someone. Who made Cronus go away the first time?" Roxas knew it was the joint effort of The Morrigan and Kali, but Kali was able to counter him.

"_Kali_," Sora spoke her name and grinned wide as he thought of the magnificent Goddess. If anyone could win the fight, it would be her. Sora pulled out of the hug and interlocked his fingers. Shutting his eyes was the next step, and he thought of her. There were many rumors concerning how to summon Kali, but Sora went with the easiest route which was prayer.

* * *

"It takes a great deal of humility for me to be summoned," Kali mused as she looked at Sora. "What would you invoke the wrath of Kali for chosen one?"

"Kali... Cronus once more threatens the balance. He escaped his bonds and aims to kill the Gods. I know you can stop him, so please, give us your aid." Sora looked absolutely hopeful and bowed his head when he finished speaking. He didn't want to offend the Goddess.

Kali smiled. Lifting Sora's head to look at her, she scolded him. "You're a God and not just that- but a Primordial being. You've helped save the world a few times over and for that I owe you. Plus, you and I have a mutual friend. My people call her 'Durga', hers called her Ishtar."

Sora was absolutely floored. "Kali! You mean! No way! I can't believe that! That's... so cool..." He hadn't really put two and two together until now. Blushing because he basically gushed out loud about how cool he thought she was in front of her, Sora scratched the back of his head and wore a carefree smile.

Kali's smile shifted to something dangerous. Her aura also made it clear of where exactly she stood. "Yes, I will halt this troublesome Titan who threatens all of existence." Kali produced her weapons in her arms, except for the one holding the head of the demon she slew so long ago. Interlocking her two left arms with Sora's, they both left the dream space and entered the waking world.

* * *

Sora looked around for her and grinned like a fool when he saw Kali standing there in all her magnificence. Her eyes met his and Sora instinctively bowed his head.

Kali smiled. She looked at Artemis when she spoke. "I like this one. Most Gods don't have the humility to pray to other Gods. I'm pleasantly surprised." When her eyes fixed on Cronus who was once again threatening all of creation, her eyes narrowed and her smile fell to a line.

"This," Sora spoke up and produced the Ultimate Keyblade Tiamat had used prior. "Is for you."

Kali nodded to Sora and gratefully took the weapon he offered. "Thank you."

"Kali," Cronus nodded to the Goddess of Time and Destruction.

"I warned you, Cronus. And you didn't listen to me. So now here we are, battling for dominance." Kali pointed one of her blades at Cronus when she spoke to show the animosity behind it.

"The victor will begin the new age," Cronus finished for her and then smirked as he laughed. "How will your precious allies aid you when they're feeling the pain my father inflicted?"

"You forget I also have the ability to interrupt time flow," Kali spoke up and reverted the pain felt by everyone. They were restored to their glory and Kali snickered at the Titan. Cronus seemed to doubt her power, and Kali's fury was building. Leaping at him, she aimed to stomp him into the ground. Cronus managed to narrowly side-step her and Kali was amused by how he thought he could defeat her. Splitting the Ultimate Keyblade to the Keyblaes of Darkness and Light, she began to attack in a blaze of fury and destruction. It also helped that Kali could evidently rival the size of a Titan.

Cronus cursed at the Goddess which did nothing to help his situation. Kali was getting more and more furious with every swing. Every so often she'd bind the Keyblades back together and use some of the more forbidden arts of blood magic that were under her control. Some of Cronus' limbs would periodically not obey him and eventually, he caught on that this was the effort of Kali. "You always were a _clever _Goddess, weren't you?" He spoke more to himself than anyone else, really. Cronus tried to fend off her attacks but Kali was getting more and more inventive.

"I was ancient by the time you were conceived," Kali taunted the Titan, going for his ego above all else. It proved useful as his black eyes narrowed and Cronus became sloppy. Kali was still building in her fury and playing around with the arrogant little Titan. Titans. Hah. As if Kali could be placed in the same category as one. She surpassed such creatures, formidable as they were.

"I know of your service to protect the Earth, Kali. For that, you will have my gratitude for being somewhat of a heavenly caretaker to Gaea's creation. However, I will be taking the Earth back. With or without your blessing." Cronus would no longer be denied. He had waited thousands of years for this moment to come to pass.

"It would be _without_\- but you won't be 'taking back' anything. Except maybe some of your critiques about me." Kali could not believe the degree of self-righteous arrogance from Cronus. One who even stooped so low as to kill his own kin. "For one so eager to inflict harm, you seem to fear receiving it. Everyone here gathered for a joyous occasion and yet you once again threaten the lives of many. Well, it ends here, Cronus. You will never be put back together, the Void will have your essence, and the world will begin a new age of peace."

A shiver went down everyone's spine when Kali spoke. Well, almost everyone. Sora was too busy being awestruck that Kali came here to take care of Cronus. As the Goddess of Time and Destruction, she was definitely the prime candidate for such a thing. Not to mention her status as a heavenly being. Even as Gods were concerned, Kali was truly powerful. Everything was seamless about her. The fighting style, the way she carried herself, confidence. Her beauty betrayed the level of devastation Kali could truly bring to the world if left unchecked.

* * *

"What is it you said about 'striking Primordials'?" Hera asked Sora as she stood beside her grandson and watched the fight.

Sora grinned as he looked at Hera. "That it's sinful."

"Yes, indeed it is," Nemesis spoke up, her scales shifting as she and Sora spoke, indicating that both were telling the truth. In her other hand, she held her divine weapon capable of carving even higher beings.

Thanatos chuckled. Death stood on the other side of Sora, and he smirked as he spoke to the younger Primordial being. "Even _I _would _never _challenge Kali- there are some fights you just can't win. And a Goddess of her sheer magnitude... Cronus better hope that being a 'Titan' and true born of Higher Beings will save him. If not... I think Kali will just have to take that other head."

Eris snickered as she too joined the Greeks to watch the battle between Good and Evil. "I think we all know who the victor will be here, though it is rather amusing to watch such a battle unfold." Eris paused for a moment as she looked at Sora. "Thank you for the invitation. I thought I came for a wedding... not a battle for the ages! I will probably never forget this." Eris thought of the many battles she had been able to see in her unnaturally long life and she sighed contentedly.

Nyx smiled at all her children. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "There are more of my children who wish to meet their beloved cousin who ascended to not just godhood but Primordial status. I think in time we should introduce them, but for now, I bring another son of mine. You can come out now," Nyx chuckled at the shyness of her son. Whenever he felt necessary he would come back to her time and again. Especially when he angered Zeus and the 'Mighty King of the Gods' would try to smite him. The deity in question was her son, Hypnos. Identical to his twin brother Thanatos.

"Hello..." Hypnos spoke up and managed a half-awake smile. He was the God of Sleep and with that territory came a great many things. First and foremost, he was the thin line between Life and Death. A veil of sorts. The Fates may have chosen who lived and who died, but Hypnos could very easily make individuals in a slumber worse than dying or death. Also known to be a bit of a trickster from time to time, he tried to present himself as somewhat respectable. When he wasn't under Hera's employ to muddle with other Gods (Zeus).

"Hey! You're... Hypnos!" Sora was fairly certain of that fact. To his delight, the God of Sleep nodded.

Hypnos grinned like a fool. "The sleep you shared with the dream walker was some of my finest work. Bridging gateways between worlds isn't easy work. Were it another deity I would've considered it a solid _maybe_. I also enjoy your prophetic dreams," Hypnos admitted. Stretching his arms, he yawned and then draped his arms over Sora and Thanatos' shoulders.

"Were you the one responsible for Cronus 'stopping', brother?" Thanatos looked at Hypnos and wondered if he meddled with the Titan's affairs.

Hypnos held his grin. "Mother has given me _special _permission. Cronus will not threaten the world again."

Nemesis smiled at her brothers, Sora, and Roxas. Though they couldn't tell, both somehow still felt her gaze. "I see. Well, he did have his reign of things. His arrogance would have to be punished at some point. It's a shame. The Titans always seemed so misunderstood, and you wanted to sympathize with their side of things because their very own father turned against them. But when you hear that Cronus killed his own kin... well. Isn't this justice?"

Eris nodded gleefully. "I told you. Selfishness and entertainment. Nothing more."

Nemesis, Thanatos, and Hypnos nodded in agreement. Even Sora and Roxas seemed to agree. And of course Nyx. The moment the group all managed to share was cut short as Kali and Cronus struggled in the back. The deities all turned their attention to the battle.

* * *

"Give in Kali, while you still have a chance," Cronus tried to goad the Goddess into surrendering. Despite his confidence, he had expected weakened Gods, not a champion of Kali's caliber.

Kali sneered at him, which chipped ever more at the ego of the youngest Titan. "Give up on the verge of victory? I don't think so, no." Shaking her head, Kali cut Cronus and caused lasting damage. Despite the regenerative capabilities of Titans, he was unable to heal properly. Kali laughed again, as his deific blood poured forth. "You forget I'm also proficient in one of the most forbidden of arts..." Letting him realize it for himself, Cronus finally caught on.

"Blood magic!?" Cronus began to laugh at her, though his hand covered the open wound. "That's why you're so unstable."

"There are many reasons I'm 'unstable'. Being a Goddess of Time and Destruction I am two Primordial forces that contradict one another." Kali managed to cut him again, this time she took great joy in inflicting damage.

"Tell me, Kali. What do you gain from this?" Cronus didn't believe she was doing this from the 'goodness of her heart'. There had to be some underlying reason that was unknown to the Titan.

"I bring in a new age of peace that will be lasting. You will _not _threaten all of creation ever again, Cronus. Maybe I'll take your head this time as I promised after Ragnarok." Kali didn't give him a moment to breathe. She attacked the Titan furiously and broke his guard. The Keyblades seemed to feed on his deific blood and heighten Kali's power.

* * *

Sora felt a hand intertwine with his and immediately could tell it was Roxas'. Looking over at his boyfriend, or 'beloved' as Terra had put it. It was crazy to think they were moments away from getting married in front of all the Gods. Sora smiled at Roxas and the gesture was returned, then the redhead felt a gentle squeeze on his hand.

"If there was a figurative time for decisive action, it would be now."

With their bubble now burst, Sora and Roxas looked at the speaker. It was Terra Mater/Gaea 'Mother Earth' who looked saddened by her own words. She glanced in their direction and knew how the outcome of the fight would unfold. There's definitely something strange about knowing your child was about to die but letting it happen. Kali had given her word to Cronus before that she would be willing to do what was needed to be done for the betterment of the world. To her surprise, and being pulled out of her thoughts, Terra found herself gazing at Sora and Roxas. Each boy held one of her free arms. They broke contact with one another to give her the strength she needed.

"Mother, _please...!_" Cronus called out to Terra when it seemed like he would lose. Beseeching her, anything to save his existence. He had spent thousands of years in pieces, waiting, plotting, and now it would all be for nothing. Kali would never let him go now.

Terra shut her eyes that watered. She squeezed Sora and Roxas' hands, as she tried to steady herself. "You will always be my baby, Cronus." Terra hadn't meant for her voice to hitch, nor the volume to be low. Everyone present heard it, due to their deific hearing but the Gods were shocked to see her lose composure. Nothing seemed to matter anymore when they gazed upon Mother Earth, who, for the very first time seemed vulnerable. She had earned the title of 'Mother Earth' but most people forgot that she had been an actual mother too. Cronus, who had been her pride, her joy, her baby of the original 12 Titans, had disappointed her and now he challenged Kali. Great as her powers were, Terra could not stop Kali's divine will. Even if she wanted to.

As Terra's tear hit the ground, she heard the unpleasant noise Kali made decapitating her son. His body fell and caused great damage. Terra began to shake as she sobbed and felt arms wrap themselves around her. Sora, Roxas, the Greeks, Romans, soon every God present came to pay their respects. Her lip began to quiver and Terra gave in. Her pride melted away and she in turn felt so loved by all of the beings present. Even her children, the Titans came to see her. All of them altered their appearance so they were average size for Gods, which, if going by humans as an example were pretty huge.

"_Bollocks_. I think that's about the 'appropriate' thing to say here," Maman Brigitte/Mother Brigitte spoke up. The Loa of Life, death, justice, motherhood, fertility, cemeteries, crosses, gravestones, women, souls of deceased relatives, obscenities, passion, sympathized entirely with Terra. She just lost her youngest child. For the second time.

"Brigitte?" Terra was so flabbergasted to see the Goddess. She usually dwelled in the Underworld and watched over the dead, arguably giving them more love than they felt in life.

Maman Brigitte nodded, and her wavy, red hair bounced from under her top hat which was a beautiful green with yet another feather Sora couldn't identify. She wore a dress that fit her well, which was purple with the same green as her hat as accents. Maman Brigitte also wore jewelry. "I was surprised to be called to such a location. I'm sorry for Cronus' passing. Perhaps in death, I can give him what he feels like he's been denied." Brigitte gently squeezed Terra's shoulder.

"_Brigitte_?" Roxas looked at Sora, hopeful that he'd be able to fill him in on who she was.

Sora nodded. "_Baron Samedi is her consort. She was 'adopted' into the Voodoo traditions some time ago. Originally she was a Celtic Goddess, but now, I'd assume she's much more than just that." _Relaying every bit of knowledge he had about Brigitte to Roxas, Sora was surprised when she looked at him directly.

"That'll be 'Maman Brigitte' to you blokes." Brigitte placed her hands on her hips and looked displeased. That is until the Loa began to laugh to herself, smiling at the boys. "Oi! Don't look too worried! Was only joking! Besides, my Baron told me all about you two-" Brigitte looked from Sora to Roxas. "-he forgot to mention what an incredible thing it is to see you both in battle."

Sora couldn't help the big grin that spread its way across his face. "Does that mean we get the seal of approval?"

"'Course it does." Brigitte held her smile. "Now how 'bout we get this wedding business back on track?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Aphrodite happily called out, stepping through the sea of Gods. "I know it's not entirely _ideal _but you two still want to get married, right?"

Sora looked at Roxas who nodded to him and he reciprocated the gesture. "Yeah. That is if you and Hera are still up to it?"

Hera appeared almost immediately, the Goddess standing beside Aphrodite. "We're more than up for it. It's our privilege and honor to marry off two Primordial beings who will start their own pantheon one day. Oh. Listen to me getting ahead of myself!" Hera chuckled elegantly and smiled at her grandsons. Even Vanitas and Ventus earned a smile from her. The perks of being a doppelganger. Hera surprised both as she draped her arms around their shoulders. "And when do we get to hear of your great adventures that you may one day attain godhood from?" To say Hera had high hopes/expectations would be an understatement.

Vanitas looked at Hera and did his own form of a smile. He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a _very _lazy guy! I prefer napping in gardens, warm places to rest. Plus I gotta watch over Sora from time to time."

Ventus nodded. "Basically the same thing. I don't mind being a human being. Well, watered-down Demi-God."

"Ah-" Hera scoffed. "-it doesn't matter how faint the divine blood is... there's still greatness in you. You both have the capabilities of so much, it would be a shame if you were overshadowed or forgotten so easily. But if you say you're content with how things are, then I suppose I won't argue." Hera let both boys return to their respective families and then spoke up. "If everyone could quiet down..." Hera found herself being drowned out by all the voices so she took in a very deep breath. "Siiiiilence!" Her voice boomed and everyone present was quiet. Clearing her throat, Hera smiled and then chuckled. "Today, we are gathered to unify two young individuals in love. They wish to solidify this love before not just us Gods, but Primordials and the very Fates themselves."

Aphrodite picked up right where Hera left off. But of course, she also had to make it about her to a degree. Everyone was fine with it because the words were true. "Love like this is hard to come by. Some individuals take lifetimes to find one another. We don't always get our soulmate on the first try. But sometimes, the Gods listen, and we give a nudge in the right direction. Eros and I take great pride in the fact that you two found one another and seamlessly complement each other completely."

"Yeah, we get to marry our best friend and literal opposite." Sora grinned at Roxas who did the same.

Aphrodite smiled as she snapped her fingers and suddenly the most beautiful rings of all time appeared in her hand. The bands were black and gold. One to represent the darkness, the other the sun. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What? You all know I'm married to an expert craftsman. He _is _the forge of the Gods, after all. Trust me when I say that there'll never be anything like them again. Hephaestus has made sure of that." Aphrodite's gaze shifted to her husband who nodded to her and smiled shyly. Never having been a 'people person', she knew that like her he wanted the best for his nephews. It also helped that he was a perfectionist so the rings were immaculate.

"Now where did we leave off?" Hera asked, hoping to get Aphrodite back on the right track. Sora and Roxas sent her a look of gratitude and she chuckled then nodded back to them.

"Do you-" Aphrodite looked at Roxas. "-take him to be your husband?" She looked at Sora and nodded before returning her attention to Roxas.

Roxas nodded. "I do," he swallowed nervously. Trying to muster up all the courage he could, he was delighted and a little confused as to why he inherited the black one.

Aphrodite turned her attention over to Sora. "Do you take Roxas to be your beloved, forever? Even if you both depart this life, know that your bond will be eternal. Your souls will permanently be bound. There is no backing out."

Sora knew all of the risks and despite that, nodded his head. "I do," accepting the gold ring from Aphrodite he slipped it over his ring finger and Roxas did the same.

"You may now kiss your betrothed," Hera decreed with a rare smile. Both boys didn't need much more encouragement than that and shared a tender kiss.

Aphrodite smiled as she and the Erotes blessed their union. Even the Fates seemed to smile at the happiness of other Primordials. Everyone got out of their seats to watch Chang'e and Amenouzume dance and of course the happy new couple. It wasn't every day that the Gods could all enjoy such festivities so they all chose to join in on the fun.

Sora and Roxas were off in their own little world dancing with one another. Sora evidently had taken lessons from Chang'e as he was a very elegant dancer. Roxas also had lessons, his grandmother was very traditional and wouldn't hear of an Irish boy who couldn't dance. Surprising both, a hand cut in the middle of them. Roxas and Sora stopped moving to glance at Loki.

"Mind if I cut in?" Loki asked with a grin. Both looked at each other, and the Trickster God chuckled. "No tricks! I promise! I came here as a _friend_, not an enemy." Loki for once was telling the truth and Sora could see because of his aura.

"Go ahead," Roxas gently let go of Sora and passed him over to Loki. To his immediate surprise, Goddesses flooded in one after the other. "Okay," Roxas sighed defeatedly. He would work his way through them all.

Sora watched him and smiled before turning his full attention over to Loki.

"I'll lead, you follow." Loki could see that Sora was a pretty good dancer but didn't bother leading when it was him and Roxas.

"Okay," Sora followed Loki to the best of his capabilities. The Norse God smiled which caused Sora to smile back. "What's up?" Sora asked curiously and somewhat naively.

"You know, on your wedding night, there are certain... _expectations_," Loki emphasized the last word. Sora still looked somewhat confused, and Loki continued speaking because of that fact. "You both wish to have progeny don't you?" Loki paused for a moment. Speaking, not dancing. Sora nodded to his question. "Right. Getting to the point. Being a Greek deity, you can shapeshift quite well. And side point: did you know that I am technically a _mother _and _father_? It's always a great dinner conversation," Loki grinned like a madman as he snickered.

Sora nodded again. "Right... but what does-" It finally clicked. Loki was telling him he had to shapeshift into a woman so that they could both...

Loki held his grin. "It's something to think about."

Sora could feel a warmth spread its way across his cheeks. Somehow he didn't really think 'motherhood' was in the cards for him. But he was far too polite to tell Loki outright. Another hand cut in and Sora found himself staring at a very beautiful woman. She was tall, tanned, had tattoos, her hair was a beautiful otherworldly color that reminded him of lava. Her aura said that she was a fun lover but also very quick to her temper. Fitting of a Fire Goddess, elemental Kipua. She was the creator and sometimes destroyer of islands. "Pele?"

Pele smiled and nodded to Sora. Looking expectantly to Loki she was grateful when the Norse God let her dance with Sora. "It sure was something watching those battles! I'm almost sorry I couldn't show off some of my abilities. But I'm glad you've gathered all the Gods here. There are five of us who wish to give you gifts. That is if you're up for it...?" Pele left it open to Sora to answer.

"Sure." Sora didn't think it unusual to be receiving gifts because it was a wedding and he was one of the grooms. Nothing could have prepared him for what they had in mind.


End file.
